Again and Again
by MissSev
Summary: \TRADUCTION/ Harry Potter a disparu du seuil de la porte des Dursley. Dumbledore panique. Il réapparait juste avant sa première année et est réparti à Serpentard… Un prodige ? Tellement de questions et un secret que personne n'aurait pu imaginer.
1. Chapter 1

Poster le: 31/01/2016

Bonjour et Bonne Année à tout! Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction Again and Again de Athey. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

Novembre 1981

Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais Albus Dumbledore était paniqué. Il avait laissé le jeune Harry Potter devant la porte des Dursley avec un doux sort de réchauffement et sous un sort de sommeil de grande intensité, alors il n'avait tout simplement _pas_ pu se lever et partir, mais les Dursley insistait sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu le garçon. Ils avaient trouvé le panier et la lettre, mais pas de bébé ni de couverture.

Ils avaient pensé que c'était une sorte de mauvaise blague, et n'avaient pas étaient ravis quand Albus Dumbledore était arrivé sur le pas de leur porte quelque semaines plus tard alors que ses insignifiants dispositif l'avaient averti que les protection qu'il avait érigé n'avait pas pris.

Sa pire crainte était que le petit Harry Potter ai était enlevé, et étant donné que, sort de localisation après sort de localisation avaient échoué, ses peurs grandissaient et grandissaient. Il devait être sous une sorte de bouclier pour qu'une telle chose soit possible, ce qui signifiait qu'il était avec un sorcier ou une sorcière. Sa seul consolation était que ses instruments lui indiquait que le jeune Harry Potter était toujours en vie.

Janvier 1982

Il venait juste de recevoir un mot venant des gobelins de Gringotts; la chambre de Harry Potter avait été consultée. Il s'était précipité à la banque pour poser ses question, mais les résultats étaient désespérément limités. Le seul moyen qu'une personne avait pour accéder à la chambre forte sans la clé était de fournir un échantillon de sang qui corresponde aux dossier magique du sang des Potter. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, la personne qui était entrée dans la banque, avait fait exactement ça. Mais la personne dont les gobelins parlait était un adulte – ou tout du moins, avait semblé être un adulte. Les gobelins refusaient de lui donner un souvenir de ce à quoi l'homme ressemblait. Ils disaient que la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait, ils feraient passer un contrôle de sécurité standard à l'homme, mais ce fut tout. Il _voulait_ qu'ils l'avertissent immédiatement si l'homme venait à nouveau, mais ils refusèrent.

C'était incroyablement frustrant.

Octobre 1984

L'homme avait fait quelque autres allez-retours à la banque, et c'était la seule chose qui prouvait à Albus Dumbledore que Harry Potter continuait d'exister. Ses instruments continuaient à indiquer que l'enfant était en vie, mais ses sorts de localisations continuaient de chercher pour rien. Les gobelins l'avait informé que l'homme qui venait dans leur banque et qui de temps en temps retirait de l'argent de la chambre des Potter était probablement sous Polynectar, ou peut-être, utilisait des glamours. A chaque fois qu'il venait, il avait l'air un peu différent, mais à chaque fois il passait le test sanguin et était en mesure d'entrer dans la chambre.

Il ne venait pas très souvent; pas plus de deux fois par an, et généralement faisait des retraits vaguement considérables – bien que pas du tout élevés quand on prenait en compte le contenu total de la chambre forte. Juste assez pour qu'une personne puisse vivre dans un confort relatif sans avoir à travailler. C'était une modeste somme pour une personne vivant seule. Une autre chose étrange était que la personne en question demandait toujours au gobelins de convertir la majorité de l'argent en monnaie moldue.

C'était vraiment peu de chose, et il savait que son inquiétude et sa frustration avait été remarquée par d'autres. Minerva ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir perdu Harry Potter, le poussait _encore et_ _toujours_ à avouer qu'il avait besoin d'aide et lui disait d'aller au Ministère pour demander de l'aide dans ses recherches.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas faire ça. La ministre Bagnold n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise dirigeante, mais elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Albus à vrai dire, et cela rendait Albus encore plus méfiant envers celle qui semblait être en tête des prochaine élections. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que la ministre mette son nez dans l'éducation de Harry Potter.

Mais peut-être Minerva avait raison sur un point – même le ministère était préférable à l'homme mystérieux qui détenait Harry Potter actuellement.

Juillet 1991

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard école de Magie et de Sorcellerie, se tenait avec la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall, dans la petite salle de la tour où une plume enchanté écrivait des adresses sur les enveloppes pour les lettres qui étaient envoyé chaque été aux étudiants. La plume s'était animé dès ce matin et comme toujours commençait par les nouveaux de première années. Elle écrivait les noms des né-moldus en encre bleu alors qu'elle écrivait ceux des enfants de sorciers en vert – c'était un moyen pour Minerva de savoir quel brouillon de lettre sélectionner, et si oui ou non l'enfant devait avoir une visite à domicile.

Les deux se tenaient debout et retenaient leur souffle tandis que la plume continuait son chemin à travers l'alphabet en se rapprochant de plus en plus du nom de _Harry Potter._

Albus savait qu'il était toujours en vie - du moins, ses sorts le disaient - et les retraits bis-annuels avaient continué toutes ces années. La personne qui effectuait les retraits avait continué à utiliser des déguisements – entrant dans la banque en étant une personne différente à chaque fois – et Albus avait continué à être mis hors jeu dans ses efforts pour trouver l'identité de cet homme, ou pour découvrir où Harry Potter était retenu captif.

Il y avait eu quelques aperçues occasionnelle de Harry Potter au fil des ans, et Albus s'était toujours précipité pour enquêter lors de chacune d'elles, mais il n'était jamais sûr que quelqu'un l'ai réellement aperçu, ou si les gens s'imaginait juste des choses. Et aucun d'eux ne lui avaient donné d'informations utiles.

Maintenant, nous étions seulement deux mois avant le début de ce qui serait la première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard, et son seul espoir était que la plume pourrait maintenant lui dire où trouver le garçon.

"Albus!" haleta Minerva alors que la plume commençait à écrire 'Mr. Harry Potter, n°16 Veronica Gardens, Streatham Vale, Angleterre'

Il aurait pu rire tellement il se sentait soulagé. Si seulement il avait pu obtenir la coopération de cette fichu plume plus tôt, mais la magie qui la gouvernait été bien plus grande que la sienne. C'était un très ancien et puissant artefact – crée par Rowena Serdaigle elle-même.

Albus attrapa l'enveloppe et commença à partir avec celle-ci dans la main quand Minerva l'arrêta, le traîna jusqu'à son bureau afin qu'ils puissent mettre la lettre dans l'enveloppe, et insista sur le fait qu'il devait l'emmener avec lui pour qu'elle puisse voir d'elle-même combien Harry Potter avait grandi.

Minerva était déjà allée à Streatham Vale avant, tandis qu'Albus n'y était jamais allé, donc ce fut elle qui les fit transplaner le plus près possible de l'adresse. Ils apparurent relativement près de la gare commune de Steatham puis le duo marcha à travers les quartiers sans aucun doute moldus jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Veronica Gardens.

Le n°16 s'avéra être un appartement située au rez-de-chaussée dans un bâtiment contenant six appartements – trois au rez de chaussée et premier étage, et trois au deuxième étage. Le n°16 était au fond et avait avec un petit jardin privé, le duo marcha rapidement le long du chemin devant la porte d'entré. Albus frappa et attendit avec impatience le moindre signe de vie provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. Deux longue minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne sois ouverte et qu'un jeune homme aux yeux rendu vitreux par le sommeil avec des cheveux noirs et emmêlés et de fines lunettes rondes n'apparaisse, et ne portant rien d'autre qu'un bas de pyjama. Il cligna des yeux quelque secondes en les regardant avant de pousser un profond soupir résigné.

"Mr. Potter?" demanda Dumbledore.

"C'est exact," dit le garçon en reculant et leur faisant signe à tous les deux de l'intérieur. Minerva et Albus se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant d'entrer. Harry Potter ferma la porte derrière eux et leur indiqua d'un geste nonchalant de la main le petit canapé du salon ouvert avant de marcher jusqu'à la petite cuisine qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. De ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il s'agissait d'un très modeste et petit appartement une pièce. Juste après la cuisine il y avait deux portes, toutes les deux ouvertes, montrant une salle de bain et une chambre. D'un rapide coup d'œil dans le coin cuisine, Dumbledore était presque sûr qu'il avait pu voir un petit chaudron magique suspendue au-dessus de la cuisinière.

"Mr. Potter, Je-"

"Voulez-vous du thé?" demanda Potter d'un ton ferme, lui coupant la parole.

"Ah... oui, s'il vous plaît. Merci," dit Dumbledore, clignant des yeux, surpris par la soudaineté de cet étrange situation.

Potter passa les minutes suivantes à mettre en ordre un petit plateau avec de l'eau chaude, du thé, du lait, du sucre et des biscuits avant de l'amener et de le poser sur une petite table circulaire entouré par deux fauteuils où était actuellement assis Albus et Minerva. Il dut pousser quelque détritus et quelque lettres ouvertes, qu'il emmena dans la cuisine et posa sur le comptoir et jeta les déchets dans la poubelle.

"Je reviens tout de suite," déclara-t-il avant de disparaître dans la chambre et de réapparaître un moment plus tard avec un tee-shirt froissé et un pantalon gris. Il se laissa lourdement tombé sur le canapé et regarda les deux professeurs un air résigné sur le visage.

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un bref regard avant de tourner leur attention sur le jeune homme en face d'eux. Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

"Mr. Potter, est-ce que votre... tuteur serait disponible?"

"Non."

Dumbledore cligna des yeux de surprise à l'abrupte réponse.

"Non?"

Potter haussa les sourcils, l'air un peu interrogateur.

"Heu... et quand sera-t-il disponible? "

"Je vis seul ici."

"Seul?!" s'exclama Minerva.

"Êtes-vous ici à propos de Poudlard?" dit Potter, sans vraiment attendre de réponse, ignorant leur évidente confusion et incrédulité dut à sa situation.

"Oui, nous le sommes," répondit Dumbledore avec hésitation. "Mais –"

"Je suis déjà au courant pour l'école. Je n'ai pas besoin de visite comme pour les né-moldus, et je peux me procurer mes propres fournitures. Avez-vous la lettre avec vous?'' dit Harry l'interrompant à nouveau.

"Mr. Potter," gronda Minerva, "ne l'interrompait pas je vous pris."

"Nous vous avons cherché pendant de nombreuse années, Mr. Potter,'' commença Dumbledore, ''et je crains de devoir insister, mais je veux rencontrer la personne qui s'est occupé de vous pendant toutes ces années.''

"Il n'y a personne à rencontrer. _J'ai_ pris soin de moi-même."

"Vous ne pouvais pas dire sérieusement que vous avez vécu ici seul? Pendant combien de temps?" s'écria Minerva.

"Suffisamment longtemps," répliqua Potter d'un ton froid. "Avez-vous la lettre?"

Les deux professeur restèrent bouche bée pendant un moment avant d'échanger un autre regard silencieux. Dumbledore atteint la poche de sa robe et sorti le lourde enveloppe de parchemin qu'il lui remit. Harry brisa le sceau de cire, tira les feuille et survola la lettre avant de passer à la liste des fournitures.

"Avez-vous besoin d'une réponse écrite?" questionna-t-il distraitement tandis qu'il lisait la liste.

"Excusait-moi?" demanda Minerva.

"Il est écrit que je dois répondre avant le 31 juillet en indiquant si oui ou non je viendrais, mais puisque vous êtes tout les deux ici, ma parole suffira-t-elle ou avez-vous _besoin_ d'une réponse écrite?''

"Votre parole sera suffisante," dit-elle, hésitante. "Mais nous avons tout de même besoin de parler avec votre tuteur - ''

"Je n'en ai pas. Je vis seul.''

"Vous avez seulement dix ans!''

"Cela n'a pas était un problème jusqu'à présent," déclara-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

"Et bien c'est un problème maintenant. Maintenant que nous savons où vous êtes, je pense que vous _devriez_ être placé dans un foyer convenable,'' insista gravement Dumbledore. ''vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, surtout livré à vous même.''

"J'ai était hors de danger jusqu'à maintenant,'' répliqua Potter en levant un de ses sourcils. '' _Vous_ ne pouviez me trouver, n'est pas?"

"Un enfant de dix ans ne peux pas vivre seul!" insista Minerva d'un ton cassant.

"Si vous essayez de me forcer à vivre quelque par où je ne veux pas, je disparaîtrait, et vous ne me retrouverez jamais,'' déclara froidement Potter. "Si vous voulez que je vienne à votre école, vous allez me laisser faire ce que je veux pendant les deux seuls mois de l'année où je ne suis pas présent à Poudlard. Si vous insistez pour vous mêler de mes affaires personnelle, alors je ne viendrai _pas à_ Poudlard, et vous ne me reverrez jamais."

Les deux professeur le regardèrent complètement muets et sidérés.

"Je vais rester _ici_ , jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août. Je terminerai mon contrat de location et mettrai mes meubles dans un entrepôt, étant donné que je ne vois aucune raison de payer un loyer pour un appartement qui restera vide pendant dix mois. Je vais vivre à Poudlard durant l'année scolaire, et probablement louer un logement temporaire l'été prochain,'' expliqua Harry d'un ton déterminé.

"Vous ne _pouvez pas_ vivre seul pendant deux mois!" cria Minerva.

"Je le peux, et je le ferai, à moins que vous ne vouliez pas me voir venir dans votre école."

"Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire du chantage, Mr. Potter! C'est non seulement contraire à l'éthique de vous laisser vivre ainsi, c'est aussi illégal. Un enfant de dix ans ne peux vivre - ''

Potter se leva brusquement, les fixant tout les deux d'un regard froid. "Sortez."

"Quoi?" couina Minerva .

"Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus chez moi si vous comptez me menacer."

"Calmez-vous, Mr. Potter," calma Dumbledore, levant les mains en un signe apaisant. "Je suis sûr que nous pouvons arriver à nous entendre sans avoir besoin de menaces."

"Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre vous ne seriez même pas ici, et vous ne porteriez aucune importance à mes condition de vie," asséna Potter, catégorique.

"Mais nous n'êtes _pas_ quelqu'un d'autre," dit Dumbledore gentiment. "Êtes vous conscient de votre réputation dans le monde des sorcier, Mr. Potter? Il y a certaine personne qui vous veulent du mal, et j'ai peur pour votre sécurité dans ces conditions. C'est seulement pour votre santé et votre bien-être que nous nous inquiétons."

"Je suis parfaitement conscient de ma 'réputation' dans le monde de la magie, et j'ai pris des précautions suffisantes pour contrer quiconque me voudrait du mal. Vous ne pouviez pas me trouver, alors que vous possédiez sûrement certains de mes cheveux et même peut-être un peu de sang. Si vous n'avez pas pu m'attraper, étant donné un tel avantage, pensez-vous honnêtement qu'un vieux mangemort échappé aurait pu me retrouver?''

Encore une fois, Dumbledore et Minerva restèrent sans voix.

"Peut-être pourrions nous arriver à un compromis, au moins pour l'organisation du reste de cet été. Je pourrais poster quelque pour surveiller votre habitation et s'assurer que vous êtes suffisamment en sécurité?''

"Inutile," affirma Potter d'un ton catégorique.

"Vous ne saurez même pas qu'il seront là. Ils seront extrêmement discrets."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'autoriser de parfaits étrangers à espionner chacun de mes mouvements pendant les deux prochains mois."

Dumbledore pâlit. "Ils ne vont pas vous _espionner_ , Mr. Potter. Ils seront des – _gardes du corps_ , en quelque sorte. Leur travail consistera à surveiller la zone entourant votre appartement et remarquer toute personne ayant des intentions néfastes."

Potter ferma ses yeux et pris de longue et profonde inspirations, comme s'il essayer de réguler son tempérament.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

"S'il vous plaît, Mr. Potter – pour moi, et pour me rassurer – je me sentirais _beaucoup_ mieux, si je vous savais en sécurité.''

Dumbledore le regarda avec des yeux bleus, suppliants et étincelants, soutenant le regard frigorifiant du garçon de dix ans qui se tenait debout devant lui depuis plusieurs longues minutes.

"Non."

– –

Severus Snape devait admettre à contre-cœur – et seulement à lui-même – qu'il avait beaucoup d'idée préconçues sur ce dont il fallait s'attendre avec Harry Potter. Il n'avait même pas encore rencontré le gamin, et pourtant il était déjà convaincu que le garçon serait une copie conforme de son père. Il avait fait des efforts au court des dernières années pour se tenir le plus possible à l'écart de tout ce qui avait lien avec Harry Potter.

Lorsque Albus réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à _perdre_ le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu et qu'il eu ensuite commencé sa 'croisade éternelle' pour retrouver le garçon, Severus avait tout essayé pour ne pas devoir y participer. Bien sur, il fut obligé d'aider un peu – la plus part du temps, il était chargé d'ouvrir les yeux et de garder une oreille attentive au messes basses des membres de son ancien groupe. Mais après que plusieurs années sois passées sans le moindre indice sur l'endroit ou l'enfant pouvais se trouver, il arrêta même d'essayer.

Le fait qu'un homme, déguisé, mais apparemment ayant du _sang Potter_ dans les veines, avait accédé au coffre de Gringotts du rejeton faisait comprendre à Severus que le garçon n'était clairement _pas_ entre les mains de Mangemorts. Les chances que l'espèce de bâtard qu'était Potter père ai eu une relation illégitime sans que Albus ne le sache était tout simplement _inexistante_ , ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un ayant réalisé que Tuna Evans était une horrible salope, avait sauvé le morveux de l'affreux plan de Dumbledore qui était de le faire élever par des moldus.

Certes, Severus avait été un peu surpris quand il avait appris où Albus avait décidé de placer l'enfant. Si il avait su ça avant – et si l'enfant était effectivement allé las-bas et qu'il y été _resté_ \- il aurait probablement fait du grabuge. Peu importe combien il méprisait James Potter, il n'aurait pas pu, tout en ayant bonne conscience, permettre au fils de Lily d'être élevé par l'affreuse traînée qu'était sa sœur.

Mais à la place, il avait apparemment était élevé, en secret, par un parent inconnu des Potter. Ce fait renforça seulement les prévisions de Severus que le garçon allait arriver à Poudlard, agissant comme si il était le propriétaire des lieus; exactement comme son arrogant et détestable père avait fait. Direct à Gryffondor; destiné à être le petit animal de compagnie préféré du Directeur, et autorisé à faire n'importe quoi, tout en snobant les règles à droite, à gauche.

Quand il avait appris que Albus et Minerva avait finalement trouvé Potter et lui avait rendu visite, cela à renforcé le fait qu'il croyait que leur recherches excessives et paniquées avaient été une monumental perte de temps, et il était heureux qu'ils ai arrêté de l'impliqué dès le début. Le fait que Potter avait apparemment refusé leurs insistantes demandes pour lui donner un garde du corps, avait encore renforcé sa conviction que Potter était un petit morveux arrogant.

Bien sur, Albus avait ignoré le refus du garçon et avait réunis quelques volontaires de l'Ordre et les avait envoyé pour surveiller la maison du garçon, mais ils l'avaient trouvé vide. Et encore une fois, Albus avait passé un temps ridiculement long a s'inquiéter pour le garçon, comme toujours. Bien sur, il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, et _maintenant_ il était complètement paniqué, convaincu que Potter _ne viendrai pas_ à Poudlard.

Severus, en revanche, avait fermement _ignoré_ ce 'drame' risible, et se concentrait plutôt sur la préparation de la nouvelle année, _tout_ _comme le directeur devrait faire_.

Alors quand, finalement, le premier Septembre arriva, Severus était bien déterminé à ne pas perdre une seule minute à penser à l'énervant garçon-qui-avait-survécu-pour-rendre-sa-vie-extrêmement-compliquée. Albus avait, bien évidement, posté quelqu'un à King's Cross à l'affût de tout signe du garçon, et s'était donné en spectacle de façon ridicule quand il avait reçu un mots disant que Harry Potter était bien là et qu'il était monté dans le Poudlard Express. Mais là encore, Severus n'allait pas le laissé s'incruster dans son esprit.

Quand les étudiants arrivèrent dans la soirée, et qu'il se retrouva en tête de table à regarder les premières années être conduits, en file indienne, par Minerva, il ne _chercha pas_ le garçon dans la foule, parce qu'il ne _s'en souciait pas_. Quand son regard tomba sur lui, un sourire méprisant s'inscrit instinctivement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il apercevait exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un James Potter miniature, dans tout les sens du terme. Les même cheveux noirs en bataille et les même lunettes; le même visage que James Potter en première année; le même tout. Enfin, sauf ses yeux. Mais avec la distance qu'il y avait, il était facile d'ignorer les yeux douloureusement familiers, quand les autres traits étaient prioritaires.

Le garçon était aussi clairement arrogant, comme il s'y attendait. Pendant que ses camarades regardaient la grande salle avec crainte et émerveillement, Potter semblait juste s'ennuyer. Son expression était froide et renfermée, et Severus admit que ce n'était par une expression qu'aurait pu avoir Potter Sr. dans un tel moment. L'imbécile aurait été souriant comme un idiot pompeux, et aurait probablement été en train de rire au dépend d'autrui.

Il aurait même essayé de faire un croche pied a quelqu'un tandis qu'il serait passé devant lui pour allé s'asseoir sur le tabouret et être réparti.

Parce qu'il était juste un petit bâtard.

Mais Potter ne riait ni ne _souriait_ aux autres enfants. Son expression était restée ennuyée et indifférente durant la première moitié de la répartition. Il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois avec l'un des autres enfants restés en rang, et n'avait pas semblé prêter d'attention à la répartition de ses camarades de première années.

Quand son nom fut appelé, la salle se remplit de chuchotement excités, et tout les étudiants se tordirent le coup dans diverses directions, essayant de voir le célèbre garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Potter garda la tête plus haute et arrogante que jamais pendant qu'il s'avançait, ne se souciant pas de reconnaître ceux autour de lui, les ayant clairement jugé non intéressants. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et Minerva posa le chapeau. Severus attendit, espérant une répartition rapide, directement à Gryffondor. Alors quand le chapeau commença a bouger, et que la déchirure sur le côté s'ouvrit pour parler, moins de dix secondes après avoir été placée sur la tête du garçon, Severus ne fut pas surprit le moins du monde.

Il fut surprit, cependant, quand le chapeau cria _'Serpentard!'_.

C'était comme si le monde s'était fissuré et détruit. Il y eut un silence assourdissant dans la salle, à l'exception de quelque personne qui _haletèrent_ sous le choc. Puis il y eut quelques applaudissements, _seulement_ provenant de la table des Serpentard, et seulement venant d'une partie de celle-ci. Un certain nombre était très enthousiaste, et gonflé de fièreté à l'idée d'avoir avec eux le fameux garçon-qui-avait-survécu dans leur maison souvent dénigrée, mais il y avait aussi certains d'entre eux qui avaient l'air renfrogné et d'autres qui avaient juste l'air perplexe.

Le reste des tables était _stupéfait_. De toute évidence, personne n'avait prévu que _Le_ Harry Potter pisse être envoyé à _Serpentard_.

Et encore moins Severus Snape.

Potter se leva avec calme et grâce, rendit le chapeau à une Minerva stupéfaite, et marcha calmement jusqu'à la table des Serpentards qui l'applaudissaient toujours. Il s'assit à côté de Daphné Greengrass et en face de Draco Malfoy. Il commença alors à ignorer ostensiblement _tout le monde_. Cela continua pendant le reste de la répartition, puis encore longtemps pendant le banquet.

Il regarda les quelques personnes qui lui posaient des questions, et acquiesçait de temps à autre. Il parla même quelque fois, mais c'était toujours de très courts échanges. Il n'avait apparemment pas jugé l'un de ses nouveaux camarades de maison _digne_ de son attention.

Petit morveux arrogant.

Severus ne passa _certainement pas_ tout son repas à regarder la progéniture de Potter, car il se foutait _complètement_ de ce gosse. Et il n'en avait rien à cirer que ce petit merdeux soit maintenant sous sa responsabilité. A vrai dire, il ne pensait absolument pas au fait qu'il était maintenant le chef de la maison du garçon, car cette pensée était bien trop horrible.

Certains pourraient penser qu'il allait profiter d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur le garçon, mais Severus prenait ses fonctions de directeur de maison très au sérieux. Quand un enfant était dans sa maison, il était sous sa responsabilité. Il était un parent de substitution pendant les dix mois de l'année où ils étaient à Poudlard, et bien qu'il n'allait certainement pas les _dorloter_ , il se _souciait_ d'eux. Il s'occupait de chacun d'eux, peu importe se qu'ils semblaient être au reste de l'école. Et il ne voulait pas s'occuper de Harry Potter.

Quirrell fit quelques tentatives ratées d'engager la conversation avec lui durant le repas, mais Severus commençait à être trop énervé par le bégaiement de cet idiot pour pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps. Minerva semblait un peu renfrognée – sans doute était-elle horriblement déçue de ne pas avoir Potter sous sa responsabilité – mais elle était quand même de meilleure conversation que cet abruti bégayant.

Finalement, le repas se termina et Albus fit son discours de bienvenu annuel. Celui-ci contenait un avertissement pour tout les élèves de rester à l'écart du troisième étage sauf s'ils voulaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ça n'allait pas provoquer de catastrophe – _Non,_ bien sur que non. Ça n'était jamais une bonne idée de dire à un enfant où il ne devait _pas_ aller, par l'intermédiaire de menace de danger et d'aventure. Severus ne serait pas surpris si ils se retrouvaient avec au moins un ou deux Gryffondors horriblement mutilés à la fin de cet semaine.

Ils seront probablement identique et auront les cheveux roux.

Une fois le repas fini, les étudiants furent envoyés dans leur dortoirs et Severus regarda les nouveaux Serpentards y être conduits par les préfets de cinquième année. Quinze minutes plus tard, Severus entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard situé dans les donjons et se retrouva debout devant un groupe d'enfants de onze ans vraiment minuscules – dont la plupart semblaient terrifiés. Ceux qui ne le regardaient pas d'un air effrayé, l'était clairement, mais essayaient de ne pas le montrer. Enfin... Draco n'avait pas l'air terrifié. Il avait l'air béat. Comme si il savait qu'il possédait déjà l'endroit. Il soupira un grand coup, Severus savait que son filleul allait sûrement lui poser des problèmes. Lucius était un homme fier et avait élevé fermement son fils, mais Narcissa l'avait pourri-gâté. Par l'Enfer, même Lucius l'avait gâté. Il n'y avait jamais eu de chose que Draco eu voulu et qu'il n'ai pas eu.

Potter, était la seule autre exception. Il n'avait pas l'air terrifié; pas intimidé non plus. Il avait juste l'air... _ennuyé_. Ce qui était tout à fait exaspérant.

Severus décida à ce moment là qu'il allait juste _ignorer_ Potter et qu'il allait s'accorder quelques nuits pour essayer de comprendre exactement comment il voulait aborder cette dernière complication inattendue de sa vie. Il fit donc un simple discours de bienvenue, complété par des menaces de retenu pour toute personne assez stupide pour se faire prendre en dehors à désobéir aux règles par d'autres professeurs. Pour finir il les renvoya tous dans les dortoirs, rentra dans ses appartements, et se prit un verre de cognac.

– –

Draco Malfoy regarda Potter marcher calmement à travers leur nouvelle chambre, en direction du lit en face duquel étaient empilées deux valises identiques, puis Potter sortit sa baguette de sa manche. D'un simple coup de baguette il ouvrit une des valises. Il introduit sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit... un morceau de parchemin?

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent et il se rapprocha pour pouvoir mieux observer cette nouvelle énigme. Potter se retourna et fit face à la chambre, et attendit un petit moment avant de se racler fortement la gorge. Théo se releva car il s'était penché au-dessus de sa propre malle, et Vince et Greg se retournèrent pour le regarder d'un air ébahi. Blaise, comme Draco, était déjà en train de l'observer d'un air curieux.

"J'ai une proposition à faire," annonça Potter d'un ton froid et posé.

"Une _proposition?"_ répéta Blaise avec amusement et incrédulité.

Potter utilisa son pied pour fermer sa malle, puis prit le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main et tapota le dessus de celui-ci.

''Je propose que tout se qui se passera dans cette chambre, reste dans cette chambre. Ceci est un contrat magique qui ne prendra effet que si nous le signons tous. J'ai demandé à mon avocat de l'écrire pour m'assurer qu'il ne possède pas de point faible – bien sur, vous êtes tous autorisés à le lire avant de le signer. Ce n'est pas aussi sérieux qu'un serment inviolable, ou même qu'un serment magique. Vous ne mourrez pas, ni ne perdrez votre magie si vous le cassez, mais vous éprouverez de la douleur si vous essayez de rompre l'accord, et si vous le rompez pleinement, votre peau deviendra verte, vous serez gravement malade, et vous serez recouvert de furoncles.

"L'accord stipule que tout ce que chacun de nous entendra, verra, ou percevra de n'importe quelle manière que ce sois, dans cette chambre, est secret, et ne pourra être transmis à quiconque en dehors des occupants de ce dortoir. Pas au enseignants, pas aux autres élèves, pas à la presse, ni au _autorités_."

"Et pourquoi, sincèrement, l'un d'entre nous aurait envie de signer quelque que chose comme _ça?_ " demanda Nott incrédule.

"Parce que pour l'instant, je sais seulement _théoriquement_ que quatre de vos pères possède un tatouage sur l'avant-bras gauche. Certes, rien d'assez concret pour tenir au tribunal. Cependant, nous allons partager cette chambre pour les sept prochaines années. Voulez-vous vraiment vivre dix mois de l'année, pendant sept ans, constamment sur vos garde de crainte que j'assiste à quelque chose d'incriminant? Ou que je vous surprenne en train de dire quelque chose que je ne devrais pas entendre, et que je le répète à la mauvaise personne? Voulez-vous passer les sept prochaines années à cacher tout votre attirail interdit? Tous vos livres de magie noir? Tous vos artefacts _douteux_? Voulez vous devoir vous cacher lorsque vous célébrerez les Sabbats ou les Solstices parce que vous avez peur que l'un d'entre nous pourrais vous dénoncer au ministère? Non, bien sûr que non. Vivre comme ça serait chiant. Ceci est notre _dortoir_. Nous devrions tous nous sentir en sécurité ici. Réconforté et assuré que tant que nous sommes dans _cette salle_ , nous sommes en sécurité. Hors de porté d'espionnage déloyal, ou d'avoir nos actions surveillées et signalées aux autres."

"Donc, quel est l'avantage pour toi, alors?" demanda Draco, regardant fixement Harry à travers ses yeux plissés. "Ça à l'air nous protéger de toi au cas où tu déciderais de nous dénoncer, mais qu'est-ce-que toi tu obtiens de ce contrat? Il me semble que quelqu'un qui veut offrir un accort de ce genre, à quelque chose à cacher."

"Bien sûr que j'ai des choses à cacher," répondit Potter d'une voix traînante, en roulant des yeux. "Mais cela signifie aussi que je suis protégé si l'un de vous décide de vendre des photos de moi quand je suis en caleçon, ou de raconter des choses privées à mon propos à la presse. Je n'aurais pas besoin de m'inquiéter à l'idée que vous vendiez des informations sur moi pour avoir un peu d'attention, ou de l'argent ou bien pour me faire du chantage. Bien sûr, tout ce qui se passera hors de cette pièce ne fera pas partit du contrat, mais au moins nous saurons que lorsque nous sommes dans notre dortoir, nous sommes en sécurité."

Draco continua à regarder Potter avec suspicion, mais lentement un sourire se forma sur son visage. "Tu sais, je me demandais ce que le chapeau avait fumé quand il a réparti _Harry Potter_ à Serpentard, mais je pense qu'il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait après tout."

Potter haussa juste un sourcil, provocateur, avant de faire un signe de tête vers le bas en direction du parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

"Tu vas le lire?"

Draco fit une sorte de petit bruit moqueur et amusé mais avança dans sa direction et le prit. Il était évident que le papier avait été fait par un professionnel. Draco avait déjà vu des contrats magiques écrit par les avocats de son père. En fait... il le mit à la lumière et vit un faible filigrane dans le parchemin, ce qui apporta un grognement et un autre sourire à ses lèvres. Il venait de la même entreprise que son père employait.

Potter savait clairement ce qu'il faisait s'ils les avait embauché. Raison de plus pour le lire, minutieusement. Potter ouvrit son second coffre et en sortit quelques parchemins, en disant au autres que c'était des copies supplémentaires qu'ils pouvaient lire, mais que seul l'original sera pourvu de leurs signatures. Ils en prirent un chacun, et avec une certaine méfiance et prudence, les garçons lurent le contrat, silencieusement. Greg et Vincent murmurèrent, un peu confus, et demandèrent à Draco de leurs clarifier quelques mots qui étaient trop durs pour eux à comprendre. En fin de compte, Draco décida que le contrat était exempt de tout piège ou attrape nigaud : Potter ne pourrait pas les poignarder dans le dos.

Il n'était pas sur de _vouloir_ être dans l'incapacité de dire aux autres – en particulier à son _père_ – les choses que Potter ferait dans leur chambre, mais en toute honnêteté, cela changeait-t-il vraiment quelque chose? Il serait toujours capable de raconter la totalité de ce que Potter ferait quand ils ne seront _pas_ dans leur dortoirs, et ce serait bien de ne pas devoir être sur ses gardes tout le temps. Pas seulement sur ce que Potter verra, mais aussi _tous_ les autres.

Cependant, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de signer ça sans d'abord consulter son père. Mais Potter alla vers lui et marmonna quelque chose à propos du fait que Draco était un homme, ou alors allait-t-il rester caché derrière le nom et le pouvoir de son père toute sa vie. Draco savait qu'il avait rougi de colère à ces mots. Il _savait_ qu'il était probablement manipulé. Ça ne changea pas le fait qu'il signa les papiers, peu de temps après.

Greg et Vincent le suivirent un instant plus tard. Puis Théodore Nott fit de même. Blaise fut celui qui hésita le plus longtemps, mais finalement, fit de même. À l'instant où Potter signa, le contrat brilla d'un lumière bleuté, de petite étincelles jaillirent vers chacun d'eux un bref instant avant de disparaître, puis le parchemin disparu à son tour. Potter laissa à chacun une copie et inclu une feuille qui détaillait le cabinet qu'ils devaient contacter s'ils voulaient voir l'original. Qui serait apparemment stocké là-bas pour plus de sûreté.

Une partie du contrat stipulait qu'ils pouvaient parler de l'existence de cet accord, donc si jamais quelqu'un posait une question à Draco sur Potter et qu'il ne pouvait pas y répondre car cela concernerait ce qui se passait dans leur chambre, il pourrait au moins leur expliquer _pourquoi_ il ne pouvait pas leur donner de réponses. Apparemment, c'était une réponse acceptable à une cour de justice pour ne pas être obligé de témoigner de certaines choses. Une des lois du Ministère interdisait de forcer quiconque à témoigner d'un sujet sur lequel ils auraient fait un serment inviolable, ou tout autre contrat de ce genre, qui pourraient compromettre leur santé ou leur magie si ils venaient à le violer.

Ce fut ce dernier point qui convaincu Draco. Maintenant, il pourrait _librement_ pratiquer les arts noirs illégaux, juste sous le nez de Harry Potter – tant qu'il le faisait dans les limites de leur dortoir – et ne devrait plus se soucier d'être signalé au Directeur ou au Ministère. Et peu importe combien ce que Draco ferait était horrible, Potter ne pourrait rien faire à ce sujet. Il ne pourrait le dire _à personne_.

Draco pensa réellement qu'il était vraiment intelligent d'avoir signé ce contrat.

Jusqu'au moment où Potter ouvrit sa deuxième malle et qu'il en sortit un petit aquarium de verre, le posa sur le coin de son bureau et en extirpa un minuscule serpent – avec qui il entama une conversation. _En fourchelangue._

Harry Potter était un fourchelang, et Draco ne pouvait le dire à personne.

Tout ce que Draco pouvait espérer était que, un jour, Potter parlerait à cette chose en dehors de la sécurité de leur chambre d'étudiant, parce qu'il savait que son père serait furieux contre Draco si il apprenait qu'il ne lui avait pas fait part d'une telle découverte.

– –

 _Cher Père_

 _C'est avec plaisir que je vous écrit pour vous dire que, comme nous nous y attendions j'ai été réparti à Serpentard. Pas qu'il y ai eu aucun doutes à ce sujet. Ce qui fut plus surprenant c'est que Harry Potter a aussi été réparti à Serpentard. ''Le'' Harry Potter est maintenant mon colocataire pour les sept années à venir. Vous auriez du voir la tête du Directeur quand le choixpeau à crié « Serpentard ». Toute la salle était pétrifiée. C'était à se tordre de rire._

 _J'ai cependant, un problème à vous avouer. Une fois que nous sommes entrés dans notre nouvelle chambre, après le discours de bienvenu d'Oncle Severus, Potter s'est adressé à nous cinq afin de nous faire une « Proposition ». Il avait un contrat magique fait par un professionnel qui disait, en gros, que tout ce qui se passait dans le dortoir, restait dans le dortoir. Cela nous empêche de révéler tout événement spécifique que nous avons vu, entendu, etc, dans l'intimité de notre dortoir, à quiconque n'en faisant pas partie, quel qu'en soit la raison._

 _La façon dont il a présenté le contrat était, je dois l'admettre, attrayante. Il présentait les choses comme s'il le faisait seulement pour nous empêcher de vendre des informations confidentielles à son propos à la presse, ou aux autres étudiants. Il est une célébrité après tout, et cela semblait quelque chose dont il pouvait logiquement s'inquiéter. En échange de ne pas avoir des photos de lui en caleçon vendues à Sorcière-Hebdo, nous serions en sécurité si Potter était témoin au cours de ces sept prochaines années, de choses de nature illégale qui auraient pu nous incriminer._

 _Cela voulait dire que je pourrais faire les rituels personnels du Sabbat dans l'intimité de ma chambre sans me soucier d'être rapporté à Dumbledore ou même pire, au Ministère. Cela voulait dire que je n'aurais pas à être sur mes gardes si je lis des livres potentiellement douteux dans l'intimité de mon lit. Avoir Harry Potter comme colocataire me mettait, manifestement , dans une position précaire concernant le degré de confort que je pouvait avoir dans ma propre chambre_

 _Donc la proposition me semblait assez attractive. J'ai lu minutieusement le contrat pendant un long moment, recherchant les failles potentielles. Il avait l'air d'être sans failles et ne paraissait pas avantager Potter quelque soit la situation. C'était une protection égale pour nous tous. Le notaire qui l'a rédigé appartient à la compagnie Dodge, E et Dodge, E. R. - la même compagnie que vous utilisez, donc je savais que c'était du solide. Vous pouvez leur écrire et leur demander une copie du contrat, ainsi qu'une consultation pour connaître leurs opinions à ce sujet._

 _J'admets que ces ce point qui me préoccupe. Je suppose que j'aurais du vous consulter avant de signer, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop en colère contre moi. J'ai cru que vous seriez fier de moi d'avoir pris de telles précautions, cependant à présent je m'inquiète que vous ne soyez en fait déçu._

 _Je ne peux pas dire grand chose – en fait, juste poser ma plume sur le parchemin à cet instant me cause une migraine – cependant Harry Potter ne semble pas être ce que je pensais qu'il était. Je doute à présent, après avoir vu certaines choses, que sa seule raison de nous présenter ce contrat était de ce protéger des racontars et des journalistes._

 _Il a des secrets, père. De gros secrets._

 _Et maintenant je suis dans l'impossibilité de vous en parler. Je peux juste vous dire que vous devriez faire attention à Harry Potter. Il n'est pas le genre de personne auquel nous nous attendions. Si jamais il y a quelque chose dont je peux vous parler qui se passe en dehors du dortoir, je le ferai, aussitôt._

 _S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas en colère contre moi, Père. Je ne faisais que ce que je pensais juste pour vous protéger, moi et notre famille._

 _Embrassez mère pour moi. Je vous réécrirait bientôt._

 _Draco_

– –

Severus Snape quitta le frais confort des donjons et marcha en direction du quatrième étage où se trouvait le salon privé et la salle des professeurs. Cela faisait un mois que la nouvelle année avait commencé et il était, une fois de plus, temps pour eux de se retrouver afin qu'ils puissent bavarder et se vanter de leurs élèves. Il ricana en prévision de combien il allait haïr les heures à venir. Il avait toujours méprisé ces réunions.

Il préférait ne pas parler de ses Serpentards et de leurs problèmes avec les autres professeurs. À l'occasion quand il découvrait qu'un de ses élèves montrait des signes d'abus, il allait en discuter discrètement en tête à tête avec Albus, ou bien pas du tout, et il allait juste directement chez les parents pour leur faire des menaces en secret.

Les problèmes des Serpentards étaient traités avec, et dans la maison de Serpentard. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait part des soucis de ses élèves aux autres. Il n'essayait pas non plus de s'en vanter étant donné que le reste des professeur étaient bourrés de préjugés à leur sujet, et ne lui avaient jamais prêté attention quand il avait essayé.

Mais après tout, il supposait que cette année, les professeur allaient énormément parlé _d'un_ de ses élèves.

Il entra dans la salle pour la trouver déjà bondé et s'assit sur une chaise vide entre Minerva et Filius, et malheureusement en face de Quirrell. L'odeur de l'ail lui piquait les yeux, et était tout bonnement insoutenable. Ces derniers jours, il essayait de passer le moins de temps possible en compagnie de l'homme, mais il commençait à le trouver de plus en plus louche. C'était une chose de revenir d'une année sabbatique déraisonnablement effrayé par _tout et n'importe quoi_ , mais il y avait aussi d'autres faits qui lui semblaient étranges.

Le dernier d'entre eux traversa la salle une petite minute plus tard – Trelawney était toujours celle qui prenait le plus de temps a se rendre à leurs réunions. Elle semblait être destinée à demeurer dans sa tour pour le reste de sa vie et, honnêtement, Severus était parfaitement heureux qu'elle reste là-bas. Et qu'elle n'en sorte jamais, merci bien.

Albus les rappela à l'ordre et dèsque le silence se fit, il commença avec les quatre chefs de maison et demanda si les nouveaux de première année s'étaient bien adaptés à la vie en pensionnat. Pomona commença alors, et parla pendant un moment de la nouvelle Poufsouffle qui était venue pleurer sur son épaule, de façon totalement insipide. Les autres suivirent, faisant part de certaines observations sur les membres de sa maison – la plupart n'étaient que peu mentionnés, bien que certains soulignèrent que Zacharias Smith était un vrai petit tyran, et Pomona dit vouloir garder un œil sur le garçon.

Gryffondor se retrouvait une fois de plus avec une bande d'abrutis médiocres, selon Severus. Il informa Minerva d'à quel point les lions étaient pitoyables dans sa classe, mettant l'accent sur Neville Londubat qui avait déjà réussi à faire fondre plusieurs chaudrons. Weasley était une considérable déception. Autant Severus détestait ses frères pour leurs tendances à être des fauteurs de troubles, il devait admettre qu'ils étaient des potionnistes brillants. Percy Weasley, qui était le préfet de cette année, était également un bon élève. Severus ne dirais pas que le garçon avait un talent spécial pour les potions, mais il était appliqué et sérieux – peut-être un peu _trop_. Billius et Charlie avaient été eux aussi corrects dans cette matière, mais il s'avérait que Ronald n'était pas, même vaguement, intéressé par le fait d' _essayer_. Il était tout simplement _horrible_.

Minerva grimaça à la mention du garçon et admit qu'il ne semblait pas être l'enfant le plus enclin à étudier de son groupe, mais au moins il ne semblait pas vouloir faire de mauvais coups comme le faisaient ses frères de troisième année. Elle lui dit qu'elle craignait qu'il se sente éclipsé par ses nombreux frères et qu'il serait bon de l'encourager un peu plus dans ses cours.

En ce qui concernait Londubat, elle soupçonnait que Augusta Londubat avait été plutôt dure avec le garçon et qu'il n'avait pas énormément de confiance en lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien à son père . Severus _n'appréciait_ pas vraiment l'homme, mais il n'avait jamais été un idiot.

Filius avait un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres et était fier comme un coq de ses nouvelles recrus de Serdaigle. Il leur trouvait à tous un grand potentiel. Severus pensait qu'ils étaient tous des gamins prétentieux surestimant leur intelligence, tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient été répartit dans la maison des ''étudiants intelligents''. Qui était totalement nulle, et tout le monde dans l'équipe professoral le savait. Être à Serdaigle ne vous rendait certainement pas plus _intelligent_ que d'autres.

Par l'enfer, même l'ennuyante petite Granger de Gryffondor était plus intelligente que les _deuxièmes_ années de Serdaigle réunis!

Mais personne ne pouvait battre la propre maison de Severus, pour l'intelligence pure, et bien qu'il était réticent à l'admettre, l'exemple le plus flagrant de cela était en fait, Harry Potter.

Quand la discussion arriva finalement à Harry Potter, tous le monde souhaitait partager ses observations, et Albus bien évidement souhaitait les écouter.

Il est si _calme_. Si doué. Si intelligent. Un _prodige_ , dit Filius. Un _naturel_! Pas une seule des questions posé à l'enfant n'avaient eut de réponse incorrecte, et pourtant le garçon ne levait jamais la main quand des questions étaient posées. Il n'avait jamais levé la main de son propre chef et ne s'était jamais porté volontaire en classe. Pas comme la petite idiote de Granger qui ne manquait pas une seule occasion de lever la main et de la secouer comme une maniaque, ce qui donnait des maux de tête insupportables à Severus.

Autant Severus _détestait_ la simple idée d'attribuer des points au fichu rejeton de Potter, il avait compris que c'était un moyen remarquablement simple et efficace de faire gagner des tas de points à la maison Serpentard. Ils étaient déjà considérablement en tête, et personne ne pouvait accuser Severus d'injuste favoritisme. En effet, il avait développé une bonne technique qui consistait à poser d'abord sa question à Weasley, ou Londubat, sachant très bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était la réponse, et quand ils avaient dit ne pas savoir, il posait la même question à Potter, qui lui bien sûr, le savait. Et au fur et à mesure, il augmentait la difficulté des questions, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai obtenu près de cinquante points pour sa maison.

Honnêtement, c'était tout à fait satisfaisant, et cela rendait Weasley rouge de colère.

Curieusement, Potter ne semblait pas se délecter de cette attention, ou en être _fier_. Il n'avait jamais tenté de s'en vanter, contrairement à ce que Severus attendait. Comme son père _l'aurait fait._ Non, lui était réservé, et à certain moment même, semblait s' _ennuyer_. Mais Severus avait remarqué une lueur amusée dans ses yeux après qu'il ai répété son manège trois fois.

Apparemment Potter savait _exactement_ ce qu'il faisait, et trouvait même ça drôle.

L'instant de satisfaction de Severus fut rapidement assombri par son fort désir de _ne pas aimer_ le garçon, _peu importe ce qu'il arrivait_.

Les autres avaient eux aussi noté les fréquents regards _ennuyés_ de Potter pendant les cours, et le mentionnèrent. Ils craignaient qu'il ne soit pas assez stimulé, et que ses notes dégringolent si il s'ennuyait trop.

Son travail écrit avait été jusqu'ici impeccable, et Severus avait noté mentalement qu'il était clair que le garçon écrivait avec une plume depuis de nombreuses années. En fait, sa calligraphie était bien meilleure que certaines écritures d'adulte. D'autres avaient vu des choses qui prouvaient sans aucun doute qu'il avait été élevé dans un environnement magique. Plusieurs avaient même suggéré qu'il ai auparavant eu des _précepteurs_ , car peu importe combien l'élève était brillant, c'était tout simplement _anormal_ d'être capable de bien lancer tous les sorts, du premier coup.

Certains mouvements étaient tout simplement trop durs pour pouvoir les faire parfaitement avant d'avoir acquit la mémoire musculaire adéquate – ce qui n'arrivait pas avant de nombreuses années de pratique.

Potter avait cette mémoire musculaire. Même Severus, qui n'enseignait que les _potions_ au garçon, avait été en mesure de le voir. En fait, Potter était l'un des rares étudiants, avec Draco, à être autorisé à faire usage de sa baguette dans sa classe. Généralement, il estimait que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux d'avoir accès à leurs baguettes pendant le brassage. Mais il y avait certains sorts qui était utilisable le long du processus de brassage – des minuteries automatiques, des sort pour remuer, des jauges de température pour contrôler par magie le feu, etc... - des sorts auquels Potter était clairement habitué.

Albus examina en silence tout ce qui avait était dit – il en fut profondément _préoccupé_. Il leur demanda comment Potter était _socialement_ , plutôt que académiquement, et l'avis général était que le garçon était un introverti. Il ne parlait à personne. Autant que l'on pouvait dire, il n'avait pas un seul ami, bien que Severus l'avait vu converser avec ses camarades de dortoir assez cordialement. Il ne semblait faire confiance à personne et n'agissait de manière _amicale_ avec personne.

Au moins, il ne semblait pas _snober_ ses camarades de dortoir. Et curieusement eux non plus. Enfin, certaines filles semblait l'avoir fait au début, mais Potter avait fait, semble-t-il, quelque chose, et se coup de maître lui avait valu le respect de ses camarades. Quelle était cette chose, il ne le savait pas, et, apparemment, ne le saurait jamais si ce que Lucius lui avait dit était vrai.

Severus considéra le fait de parler à Albus du contrat que Potter avait fait signer à ses pairs, mais il décida de ne pas le faire. Ça ne ferait qu'apporter encore un peu plus d'inquiétude au vieil homme, et il ne ferait que renforcer la surveillance des dortoirs des premières années. Potter et ses camarades étaient sous la protection de Severus, et il n'allait pas les dénoncer si facilement. Pour autant qu'il en savait, il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper. Les sorts de protection qu'il avait lui-même placé sur les dortoirs empêchait que quoi-que-ce-soit d'illégal soit caché dans les donjons sans qu'il le sache, et il n'y avait rien venant des malles de Potter qui ait déclenché l'une de ses alarmes.

Contrairement à Goyle, et il avait déjà eu une discussion avec le jeune homme pour lui dire d'être plus prudent avec les affaires qu'il gardait avec lui à l'école.

Albus demanda aux enseignants d'essayer d'encourager Potter à être plus _sociable_ – peut-être pourraient-t-ils faire plus de travail en groupe et mettre Potter avec des personnes différentes dans l'espoir qu'il trouve quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait se lier d'amitié. Severus pensa que cela était une perte de temps. Potter ne _voulait_ tout simplement _pas_ se faire des amis.

Quand il devint évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre plus de temps à se concentrer sur un seul étudiant de première année, Albus fut contraint de changer de sujet, mais une heure plus tard, lorsque la réunion fut fini, Albus demanda à Severus et Minerva de rester ici un peu plus longtemps et le sujet de discussion fut une fois de plus Harry Potter. Cette fois-ci, sur des questions plus privées.

Albus n'avait apparemment pas renoncé à découvrir les secret des dix première années de Potter, mais il avait finalement échoué à trouver quoi-que-ce-soit. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui avait élevé le garçon, et n'avait aucune idée non plus de sous quel idéologie le garçon avait été élevé. Était-t-il pour la lumière? _Était-t-il pour les ténèbres?_ Qui lui avait enseigné? _Que lui avaient-ils appris?_ Comment avait-t-il pu se procurer une baguette si jeune et comment l'avait-t-il utilisée sans être découvert? Car c'était la seule explication logique à son niveau élevé.

Il leur demanda à tous les deux si ils pouvaient tenter de gagner la confiance de l'enfant. Severus ricana à la seconde même ou il émit cette idée, mais Albus insista. Severus était maintenant le chef de la maison du garçon, et il se devait d'être quelqu'un vers qui il pouvait se tourner.

Minerva ne savait pas exactement comment aborder l'enfant – après tout, elle n'était pas à la tête de sa maison – mais Albus lui suggéra de pointer sur sa relation avec ses parents. Peut-être que le garçon aimerait avoir plus d'informations à leur sujet? Il proposa à Severus de faire de même, mais il refusa bruyamment l'idée. Il était la dernière personne qui parlerait à Harry Potter de James Potter.

Cependant, Albus et Minerva dirent tous les deux qu'il était une bonne source d'information sur _Lily_. Après tout, Severus avait connu Lily, bien avant qu'ils commencent Poudlard.

Cette suggestion ne lui plut absolument pas, mais il fut incapable de trouver une bonne réplique cinglante pour refuser.

Il ne pensait pas que ça fonctionnerait. Il ne pensait pas que Potter était assez stupide pour être manipulé, simplement parce qu'on lui avait donné quelque bribes d'information au sujet de ses parents décédés. Autant Severus détestait cela, mais il devait admettre que le morveux Potter était vraiment très intelligent.

Il avait également depuis longtemps cessé de remettre en cause la décision du choixpeau d'envoyer le gamin à Serpentard.

Il _était_ un Serpentard. On ne pouvait tous simplement pas le nier. C'était un _fait_.

Ayant obtenu de Severus et Minerva la promesse d'essayer de briser la carapace du garçon et de former une sorte de relation de confiance, Albus soupira longuement et les congédia, marmonnant et se demandant à lui même comment les choses avaient pu tourner aussi mal.

* * *

Voilà! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de la traduction de ''Again and Again'' de Athey.

Merci à tous et à toute pour les Reviews, les Follows, et les Favoris, c'était génial! Je suis vraiment super contente que l'histoire vous plaise, moi j'ai eu le ''coup de foudre'' dés que j'ai lu le premier chapitre!

Je pense publier tout les quinze jours en moyenne, mais ça dépendra de la taille du chapitre et de mon temps libre.

RAR:

aya31: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, cette fic est vraiment très mystérieuse!

Guest: Je trouve aussi que Harry est mieux en Serpentard (en tout cas dans cette fic). Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le premier chapitre!

Bellasidious: De rien! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Draco, Théo, Blaise, Vincent et Greg s'entassaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard avec le reste de leurs camarades de maison, et tous bavardaient, excités et incrédules. Certains étaient également très en _colère_ , et Draco était l'un d'eux. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que le vieux fou leur ait dit de retourner dans leur salle commune! Avait-t-il oublié qu'elle était dans les cachots? Et que Quirrel venait tout juste de dire qu'il y avait justement un _troll_ dans les cachots?

C'était _absurde_! Pour ne pas dire _négligent_ , et _criminel_! Il allait écrire à son père pour lui en parler, c'était certain!

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas rencontré de troll, donc _peut-être_ qu'il n'était pas dans les cachots après tout. Draco l'aurait presque souhaité. Et aussi que quelqu'un se fasse blesser – juste légèrement blesser – rien de trop grave. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait très bien pu exiger le renvoi du vieux fou barbu!

"Il avait bien dit que nous continuerions la fête dans nos salles communes, pas vrai?" demanda Vincent, en fronçant les sourcils, sans doute déçu d'avoir du laisser tomber les bonbons et le festin.

Théo roula des yeux. "Oui, Vince. C'est ce qu'il a dit."

"Mais il n'y a pas de nourriture ici!" râla Vincent.

Draco grimaça, puis fit une pause et regarda autour de lui. ''L'un d'entre vous aurait vu Potter?''

"Il n'était pas au repas," déclara Blaise avec un haussement d'épaules.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une chose rare que Potter rate les repas. Il était apparemment arrivé à l'école tout en sachant où se trouvait les cuisines, et comment amadouer les elfes de maison. Maintenant, il n'avait même plus besoin de descendre aux cuisines pour manger, un elfe venait lui-même apporter la nourriture au _dortoir_. Même _Draco_ n'arrivait pas à les convaincre de faire ça.

"Peux-tu lui en vouloir? Tout le monde fait la fête et mange des patacitrouilles, et ceci la nuit ou ses deux parents sont _morts_. À _sa_ place, moi non plus je n'aimerais pas célébrer Halloween,'' Lâcha Pansy d'une voix traînante, et Draco cligna des yeux. C'était une chose pertinente mais choquante – en particulier venant d'elle. Mais elle avait raison.

"Je vais vérifier au dortoir – voir s'il y est,'' dit Draco d'un ton ennuyé et rapidement il se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à leur chambre.

Une fois entré dans la chambre, il fut accueillit pas un spectacle très familier. Potter lisait. Il était _toujours_ en train de lire. Ok, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Parfois, il écrivait. Il avait littéralement une montagne de carnets dans son tiroir de bureau qu'il avait magiquement agrandit, et à chaque fois qu'il en remplissait un et qu'il le finissait, il l'étiquetait, le rangeait dans sa malle, et puis en prenait un autre.

Draco, par l'enfer, n'avait _aucune idée_ de ce que Potter écrivait tout le temps. Il griffonnait, à toutes heures, et dans tous lieux. Et s'il n'écrivait pas, il lisait. Comme en ce moment même. Ce n'était même pas des livres _intéressants_. Pas la plupart du temps, en tout cas. Il ne lisait pas ''Les Potions'' par Mr. Moste Potenty ou ''La Magie Ancienne'' toujours de Mr. Moste Potenty. Non. Il lisait _des romans moldus_. Draco trouvait ça pathétique.

Il faillit se demander pourquoi Potter n'avait pas fini à Serdaigle, mais il se souvint de _tout_ ce qu'il savait à propos de Harry Potter et arrêta instantanément de se poser la question.

"Vous êtes revenu vite," murmura Potter distraitement en tournant une page de son livre, restant concentré sur sa lecture.

"Quirrell est arrivé en plein milieu du festin et a crié qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots, alors bien sûr, Dumbledore nous a tous renvoyé dans nos salles communes – la notre étant _dans les_ cachots. Vieux timbré ridicule,'' marmonna Draco avec irritation.

Potter le regarda et cligna des yeux. "C'est Halloween?"

Draco se figea en entendant sa réponse. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. "Heu, oui. Tu ne le savais pas?"

"Mince! Je suppose que j'ai perdu le fil." grogna Potter, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et en fermant son livre.

Ok... ça, c'était bizarre.

Il posa son livre sur le bureau en bois à côté de son lit, se leva, et sortit une de ses valises de dessous son lit. Il avait utilisé un sort pour les miniaturiser afin que personne ne puisse farfouiller dans celles-ci – Draco ne savait toujours pas quel enchantement il avait utilisé; le garçon ne jetait que des sortilèges informulés quand ils étaient dans le dortoir – et, par Merlin, Que c'était frustrant! Potter désactiva le sort pour que sa valise reprenne des proportions normales et commença à fouiller dedans. Il en sortit un livre relié en cuir, un l'athamé, un grand nombre de bougies, et un kit de potion dont il prit le sel et quelques autres herbes et ingrédients.

"Marcy!" appela Potter, et peu de temps après, un _Pop_ se fit entendre, et un des misérable elfes travaillants pour l'école se teint dans la salle, les regardant avec enthousiasme et nervosité.

"Oui, Jeune Maître Potter?"

"Peux-tu me ramener des pommes, des grenades, et un pot de terre cuite provenant des maisons vertes?"

"Oui, tout de suite. Marcy va apporter ce que le jeune maître a demandé,'' gazouilla l'elfe tout heureux, puis il disparut.

Draco pâlit et s'étrangla en disant à Potter. "Tu compte faire le rituel du Sabbat?"

Potter s'arrêta un instant dans ses recherches et leva les yeux sur l'autre garçon pendant de longues minutes, en pleine réflexion. "Tu veux te joindre à moi?"

"Me joindre?"

"Ouai. Veux-tu le faire aussi? Penses-tu que Théo ou Blaise souhaiteraient le faire aussi? Et heu... Vincent et Greg sont, bien sûr, les bienvenus, eux aussi, mais ça sera un peu plus compliqué si nous sommes tous les six à invoquer."

"Tu es un pratiquant?" hurla Draco, complètement choqué.

Potter fit une légère moue dédaigneuse, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de très stupide.

"Bien sûr. Je suis un _sorcier_. Et je ne suis pas un traître-à-mon-sang. Je connais mon histoire, et je ne vais pas abandonner les traditions juste parce que c'est _populaire_ et que le monde _''évolue''_ pour être plus ouvert aux religions moldues. La Ministre est une faible d'esprit qui plie l'échine devant le gouvernement moldu. L'église de la Reine nous appelle païens, pécheurs. Ils nous ont _brûlés sur des bûchers_. Pourquoi devrai-je donner de l'importance à _leurs_ fêtes et pratiques religieuses?"

"Pratiquer le rituel du Sabbat est illégal," fit remarquer Draco avec prudence.

Potter renifla dédaigneusement. " Le simple fait que le ministère soit rempli de proxénètes, d'abrutis terrifiés, et de faibles sans défense ne va pas m'arrêter," murmura-t-il.

Draco senti son respect pour le garçon remonter d'un cran. Non pas que ce soit quelque chose de nouveau. Il était tout simplement fascinant. Il n'y avait que dans leur dortoir qu'il se permettait d'être ouvert et honnête. En dehors de la sécurité de leur chambre d'étudiant il était toujours calme et renfermé. Il était disposé à parler de travail dans les classes ou la salle commune, mais rien de plus personnel.

Draco réfléchit un long moment avant de prendre une décision. Il hocha la tête. "Je le fait avec toi. Je pense que Théo aussi, ainsi que Vincent, mais Blaise je ne crois pas. Greg non plus. Pourrais-je inviter l'une des filles?"

"Non. Juste vous," dit Potter d'un ton tranchant. Il semblait évident pour Draco que Potter n'était disposé à le faire qu'avec ceux avec qui il avait passé un contrat de confidentialité.

"D'accord," accepta Draco et il partit chercher Théo et Vincent. Quand ils retournèrent dans la chambre, Potter avait déjà balayé la zone central avec un balai. Il avait placé des bougies en cercle et était à genoux en train de les allumer avec son seul souffle. Draco jeta un regard aux deux autres garçons et vit que Théo avait levé ses sourcils, surpris, mais le jeune garçon blond ne dit rien.

Potter avait installé un petit bassin d'eau purifiée au côté sud du cercle et le petit pot de terre cuite au côté nord du cercle, il y avait aussi un autre récipient qui avait l'air de contenir les herbes qu'il avait pris dans son kit de potions, et un petit instant plus tard, Potter termina.

"Tu l'as déjà fait avant?" demanda Théo, d'un ton surprit et un peu septique.

Draco devait admettre qu'il était plutôt impressionné. Il avait déjà était témoin de ce rituel auparavant, mais ça avait toujours été sa mère qui le préparait. Draco savait à quel point chaque détail était important, mais il n'en n'avait jamais été responsable, et honnêtement, il ne savait même pas le nombre exact des étapes à faire.

"Oui," répondit Potter pendant qu'il commençait à répartir le sel dans le cercle et en écrivant les runes à chacun des pôles. Il s'arrêta un instant et les regarda par dessus son épaule. "Donc, c'est juste nous quatre, c'est bien ça?"

"C'est ça," répondit Draco, acquiesçant avec Vincent et Théo.

"Bien. Quatre est un bon nombre pour le faire. Avez-vous déjà été témoin de ce rituel, au moins une fois?" Ils acquiescèrent tous. "Et avez-vous déjà participé? Ou bien parlé?"

Ils le regardèrent avec incompréhension.

"Ok, voulez-vous juste regarder ou voulez-vous invoquer? Je peux faire le rituel seul, si vous préférez," offrit Potter en retournant écrire les runes avec le sel.

"Je vais, eum, juste regarder," marmonna Vincent.

"Ouais, moi aussi," ajouta Théo.

"Je vais t'aider," dit Draco, faisant un pas en avant.

Potter regarda par-dessus son épaule, transperçant Draco de ses yeux trop verts pendant un long moment avant qu'un petit sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres, puis il hocha la tête. Ça avait presque l'air d'un signe d'approbation, et cela causa une joie immense et irrationnelle qui explosa dans le ventre de Draco.

"Bien. Je vais commencer dans un moment. Prends ce livre Draco, et vois si tu peux trouver le passage sur Samhain. Il est à peu près au milieu."

Draco fit le tour du grand cercle rituel et se pencha pour chercher le livre. Quand il l'ouvrit, il constata que tout était écrit à la main, et il était presque sur que c'était Potter _lui même_ qui l'avait fait, l'écriture lui était familière. Des pans entiers, cependant, lui étaient complètement incompréhensibles. Cela semblait écrit dans une sorte de langue aux symboles serpentants sur la feuille. Il n'avait jamais vu ça.

"Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette étrange écriture," lui demanda-t'il après quelques instants à feuilleter le livre.

"C'est écrit en fourchelang." répondit simplement Potter tout en continuant à écrire les runes avec le sel.

"Écrit en fourchelang?" répéta Draco, surpris.

Potter ne parlais pas beaucoup de sa capacité rare et fantastique à pouvoir parler aux serpents. Le plus qu'il avait dit était que, oui, il parlait fourchelangue avec son petit serpent de compagnie, et il n'avait pas pris la peine de donner plus de détails. Quelques temps plus tard, il avait dit à Draco que son serpent se nommait Jörmungard, et qu'il l'appelait Jörmy pour faire plus court – cela sonnait comme si le mot commençait par un ''Y'' plutôt qu'un ''J'' – ce que Draco avait, honnêtement, trouvé assez surprenant. Draco en savait assez sur l'histoire de la magie pour savoir d'où venait ce nom. C'était le nom du Serpent Monde, ou Serpent Midgard, sortit tout droit d'une vieille légende nordique. C'était un serpent qui était supposé dévorer le monde d'après les Ragnarök – les Scandinaves.

C'était un nom assez intimidant, vraiment – surtout pour un si petit serpent. La chose était à peine plus épaisse qu'un crayon, et faisait seulement un peu plus de 30 centimètre de longueur. Durement aussi intimidant que son nom le suggérait.

"Le fourchelang a une version écrite?" questionna Draco très intéressé. "Comment l'as-tu apprise?"

Potter haussa juste les épaules et grogna, tandis qu'il continuait à préparer le rituel.

Draco soupira presque de frustration quand il comprit que, une fois de plus, sa curiosité n'allait pas être satisfaite.

Un certain nombre de minutes passèrent et Potter finit de préparer le cercle rituel et posa l'athamé et sa baguette à côté de lui en se mettant à genoux dans le cercle. Les pommes, l'encens, et les herbes étaient à porté de main pour être plongés dans la petite marmite fumante qui servait à l'offrande. Théo et Vincent étaient assis aux points est et ouest du cercle les jambes croisées, alors que Draco vint se poster au point sud. Ce n'était pas très différent du rituel qu'il avait effectué avec sa famille depuis son enfance, de telle façon que Draco était près pour la suite

Potter mit l'encens et le charbon de bois dans le chaudron, et une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il commença à réciter, psalmodiant avec force le rituel, comme s'il avait déjà fait ça de nombreuses fois auparavant.

"Oh, redoutable Seigneur des Ombres, Dieu de la vie, qui donne la vie. Toi qui connaît la Mort. Ouvre, je t'en conjure, les portes par lesquelles tous doivent passer. Que ceux que j'ai chéri et qui sont partis trop tôt, reviennent pour la nuit, se réjouir avec moi. Et quand mon temps sera venu, quand il le faudra, oh toi qui réconforte, qui donne la paix et le repos, je te prie de m'accorder le droit d'entrer dans ton royaume, là où j'irais avec joie et sans peur; car je sais que tu offre à ceux qui t'ont honoré, un lieux de grâce et de paix. Permettez moi, ici et maintenant, d'appeler ceux qui me sont chers, et laissez moi savoir, laissez me souvenir, et laissez moi les aimer à nouveau."

Potter se leva et se tourna du côté ouest. "L'Ouest est la terre des morts, là où beaucoup de mes proches sont allés pour le repos et le renouvellement. Et cette nuit, je voudrais communiquer avec ces êtres chers à mon cœur. J'envoie un message de bienvenue à ceux qui vont faire la grande traversée."

Puis il marcha doucement et avec grâce dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre autour du cercle, tournant lentement en spirale vers l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne en face de Draco et fit un bref signe de tête.

"Bien-aimés," déclama Draco, sa voix tremblant un peu au début avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de lui-même, ''En vérité, vous êtes les bienvenus dans ce cercle. Demeurez dans la paix, et honorez nous de votre présence."

Potter hocha la tête, puis retourna s'asseoir à genoux devant le chaudron. Il ramassa l'athamé, le plongea dans l'eau pour le purifier, puis le tendis à Draco pour qu'il puisse le tremper dans le pot de terre cuite derrière lui. Il le rendit à Harry qui le plongea dans le bassin brûlant à ses côtés avant de l'utiliser pour embrocher l'une des pommes et la maintenir dans le feu durant la combustion du charbon.

"Je demande à ceux qui se sont réunis aujourd'hui avec moi pour participer à ce rituel de nommer quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient et qu'ils ont perdu,'' dit Potter avant de baisser la tête.

Draco avala sa salive, la gorge noué et prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, mais il avait été témoin de comment ses deux parents l'avaient fait. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu quelqu'un qui était mort – pas avant l'été dernier, en fait.

"J'invoque aujourd'hui, Abraxas Brutus Malfoy. Père de mon père. Je vous souhaite d'être en paix, et je vous prie de m'apparaître en vision pendant la puissance de cette nuit,'' déclara Draco avant d'incliner sa tête.

Potter leva la sienne et prit une profonde inspiration. "J'invoque aujourd'hui, James Charlus Potter et Lily Rose Evans Potter. Père et Mère de ma propre personne. Perdus cette nuit même, de longues années auparavant. Je vous souhaite d'être en paix. Je vous pris de veiller sur moi et de ne pas me juger. Ne soyez pas déçus de la voie que j'ai choisi. Je vous prie de m'apparaître en vision pendant la puissance de cette nuit." La voix de Potter retentit dans le silence irréel de la pièce et Draco sentit son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il était presque convaincu que les autres pouvaient l'entendre.

Potter laissa tomber la pomme dans le chaudron puis retira l'athamé, et le mit à côté de sa baguette.

"Maintenant nous attendons," chuchota Potter et ils baissèrent tous la tête en silence.

– –

Draco se réveilla dans une secousse. Ses genoux et son postérieur étaient terriblement douloureux d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Il cligna des yeux comme une chouette en constatant que Théo et Vincent avaient apparemment quitté la pièce – depuis combien de temps, il ne le savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Lui ne restait jamais quand c'était son père qui faisait le rituel. Il ne restait normalement que jusqu'à ce que la magie dans l'air devienne si épaisse qu'il craignait de ne plus pouvoir aller dehors. Certaines personnes pouvaient s'asseoir et méditer pendant des heures durant ce rituel, en pensant à ceux qu'il avaient perdu, tandis que ceux qui avait participé enduraient leurs visions. Draco, cependant, n'avait perdu personne. Pas avant que son grand-père ne meurt l'été dernier.

Penser à ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. La vision n'avait pas été comme il s'y attendait. Il n'avait pas pu parler avec feu son grand-père. Ça avait plutôt été comme une série de sensations et d'idées à peine saisies avant qu'elles ne lui glissent entre les doigts. Il en ressortait à la fois revigoré et très instable. Mais surtout, il se sentait frustré. Ça avait été comme si une partie de lui avait été, pendant un certain temps, connecté et _en harmonie_ avec la vie et la mort. Il avait été en paix. Il n'avait pas eu peur.

Mais maintenant la connexion était partie, le chemin qu'il avait pris avait été obscurci et sa vision était partie. Cela avait été une merveilleuse expérience, mais aussi très triste. Il n'était pas encore bien sur de savoir comment il se sentait.

Il examina la pièce sombre autour de lui – les bougie brûlaient encore, mais elles étaient presque toute consumée. Potter était toujours assis les jambes croisées en face de lui, la tête baissée. Son visage était paisible et Draco se rendit soudainement compte que, avant ce moment, Potter avait toujours semblé accablé par une chape de souffrance.

Il se demandait ce que Potter voyait. Il pouvait encore sentir la magie dans l'air. Elle était épaisse et froide.

Est-ce-que Potter avait pu communiquer avec ses parents? Et que signifiait ce que Potter avait dit plus tôt? _Ne soyez pas déçus de la voie que j'ai choisi._

Tellement de questions. Une si grande et brûlante curiosité.

Poussant un soupir résigné, Draco se redressa en position debout et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il était probablement assez tard. Sans doute que Blaise et les autres voulaient aller dormir, et il se demanda combien de temps encore Potter allait rester dans sa transe. Draco se demanda alors si on l'avait prévenu pour le troll.

Alors que son estomac gronda légèrement, Draco se rappela que la fête avait été interrompue et qu'il avait raté la 'fête dans la salle commune' promise, pour aller faire à la place le rituel du sabbat Samhain avec Potter. Il se demanda si quelques bonbons étaient restés, ou bien s'ils avaient tous été dévorés par les autres. Il pourrait peut-être aller en cachette aux cuisines et ordonner aux elfes de maison de lui servir quelques restes.

– –

Deux garçons se tenaient blottis dans un couloir sombre et isolé de Poudlard, l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Ils avaient tous les deux treize ans, les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur, et ils étaient identiques en tout point – ou presque. Tout deux se tenaient étroitement collés dans l'obscurité, et ils examinaient avec attention un vieux morceau de parchemin.

"Il y est encore!" glapit l'un des deux, pointant brusquement un endroit sur le parchemin. "Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que je l'avais vu descendre par ce chemin."

L'autre fit un petit bruit surprit, regardant le mouvement étrange des empreintes anonymes dans le couloirs, proche de leur emplacement actuel.

"Je n'avais jamais vu d'empreintes sans nom avant," murmura-t-il.

"C'est encore plus étrange que les empreintes du professeur Quirrell, où il semble y avoir un deuxième nom écrit au-dessus de celui-ci," commenta le premier.

"Oh merde! Il vient par ici!"

"Et bien, nous allons peut-être savoir enfin qui il est?"

"Je ne sais pas... ça me semble pas net. C'est peut-être de la magie noire. Je n'aime pas ça."

"Chut. Il arrive."

Le duo attendit quelques minutes avant de donner un léger coup sur le parchemin et de chuchoter la formule _''Méfait accomplit''_ pour désactiver l'objet magique. Ils se penchèrent vers le bout du couloir et regardèrent le long, sombre, couloir _vide_ , à l'endroit même ou devait se tenir la personne si on en croyait la carte.

"Il n'y a personne ici," dit le premier.

"Silence!"

Le silence se fit pendant un long moment sans fin. Un petit éclair sembla se déplacer dans l'air un court instant – peut-être était-ce quelqu'un sous un sort de désillusion?

Soudain, un éclair rouge illumina le couloir, suivi par un autre, et les deux jumeaux tombèrent au sol, inconscients.

Quand il se réveillèrent, le parchemin avait disparut. Ils ne le revirent jamais.

– –

Albus Dumbledore tomba lourdement dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau et poussa un profond soupir. Il avait l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules à cet instant. Devant lui, sur son bureau, il y avait une simple boîte empaquetée qu'il n'était pas sur de devoir oui ou non ouvrir.

Demain, c'était Noël. Il pouvait à peine croire que le temps était passé si rapidement; mais tout semblait aller trop vite ces derniers temps. Les dix dernières années de calme et de paix paraissaient avoir disparues en un clin d'œil. Il avait passé la plupart de ce temps à s'inquiéter pour Harry Potter, et maintenant qu'il avait le garçon sous sa protection, il aurait voulu s'accorder un peu de répit.

En fait, il était _presque encore plus_ inquiet qu'avant. Le garçon n'était pas vraiment comme il l'avait espéré. Sa répartition à Serpentard était regrettable, mais il avait toujours eu l'espoir, malgré ce début difficile, que tout aille dans la direction qu'il avait choisi. Manifestement, ça n'allait _pas_ se passer comme ça.

Le garçon était froid et indifférent envers tous. Il était clairement très intelligent – _trop_ intelligent pour son âge. Peu importe qu'il soit classé comme étant un prodige, il ne devrait pas être aussi doué. Même Tom Riddle n'était pas aussi _bon_ à cet âge là. Il avait fallut des années à Tom pour atteindre son niveau, et commencer à montrer à quel point il était exceptionnel. Et aussi à quel point il était exceptionnellement dangereux.

Albus aurait peut-être soupçonné que Lord Voldemort possède le jeune Harry Potter s'ils n'avaient pas eu de très nettes différences. Harry Potter l'inquiétait, mais il ne ressemblait pas à Tom Riddle. Il ne savait cependant pas si c'était une source de soulagement ou non. Si seulement c'était Voldemort qui affectait le comportement du garçon à travers sa cicatrice... Il aurait pu l'aider, puis le faire rentrer dans son rôle de 'Sauveur'.

La boite posée en face de lui sur la table contenait un artefact très puissant – qui devrait normalement appartenir à l'enfant. Il avait avant appartenu à son père et au père de son père, etc... Albus l'avait emprunté la nuit même où James et Lily avaient péri, il y a déjà de nombreuses années. Il _savait_ qu'il devait le rendre à son légitime propriétaire. Il était un homme de principe, mais il savait aussi être un homme qui pouvait succomber à la tentation du pouvoir. C'était une chose dont il avait toujours eu peur.

Il n'était pas le maître de cette cape – du moins pas par héritage magique. Elle appartenait à Harry, et à Harry devait être rendue. Albus était déjà le maître d' _une_ des Reliques, et il savait dans son cœur qu'il ne devait pas en garder une seconde. Un homme en possession de deux des trois Reliques passait son temps à se rappeler de celle qui lui manquait, et il allait forcément céder à la tentation de la chercher. Pour pourvoir maîtriser les trois – maîtriser la mort.

Non. Il ne devait pas la garder. Elle appartenait à Harry Potter et elle devait lui être restituée. Mais Albus craignait...

Il craignait ce que ce garçon froid et renfermé ferait d'une telle puissance.

Devrait-il la lui rendre ou pas?

Il espérait que le garçon devienne un peu plus aventureux – qu'il aille explorer le châteaux. Plus que tout, il espérait pouvoir attirer le garçon dans la pièce où était en ce moment stocké le Miroir de Riséd. Il avait eu l'idée brillante d'utiliser le miroir pour protéger la pierre, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi servir à autre chose avant.

Il voulait _profondément_ savoir ce que le garçon pourrait bien voir en regardant dans le miroir. Ça pourrait lui donner quelques indications sur qui était vraiment Harry Potter, pour pouvoir mieux cerner sa façon de penser.

Donc, c'est avec un peu de culpabilité qu'il avait appliqué un sort de contrainte sur la cape. Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps – une semaine tout au plus – car la cape était un puissant artefact. On ne pouvait que très difficilement poser des sortilèges sur un objet aussi concentré en magie, et jamais permanents. Il l'aurait bien fait sinon, mais il savait que ce serait une perte de temps d'essayer.

Le sort de contrainte devrait simplement le pousser à aller dans la partie droite du château, puis l'appel du miroir lui-même ferait le reste. En supposant bien sur, qu'il mette la cape et se balade dans l'école.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre et espérer.

Il avait écrit une petite note à donner avec le paquet. Au début, il n'avait pas l'intention de la signer, mais il avait pensé au fait qu'aucun Serpentard n'auraient accepté un cadeau sans savoir de qui il venait.

Et Harry Potter était un vrai Serpentard, aussi dur était-ce pour lui de l'admettre.

– –

Albus Dumbledore s'était lancé le plus puissant sortilège de désillusion qu'il pouvait faire, et se tenait dans un coin poussiéreux d'une ancienne salle de classe. C'est ici qu'il avait 'caché' le miroir. Il attendait. Il ne savait même pas si Harry Potter avait daigné mettre la cape d'invisibilité. Deux nuits étaient déjà passées depuis Noël, et rien n'indiquait si le garçon était oui ou non venu, et pourtant il l'avait attendu.

Il commencé à être plutôt tard, et il se dit qu'il faudrait maintenant laisser tomber, quand la porte de la salle s'entrouvrit, grinçant bruyamment, avant de se refermer.

De léger bruit de pas se faisait entendre, mais il n'y avait aucun trace visible prouvant qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. Cependant, Dumbledore pouvait sentir l'aura de la cape. Il y était devenu familier pendant la décennie qu'il avait pris à l'étudier. Harry était ici.

Il se leva et attendit silencieusement jusqu'à ce que soudainement la tête du garçon ainsi que ses mains apparaissent. Harry se tenait au centre de la pièce, regardant le grand miroir à sa droite, fronçant fortement les sourcils. Il resta immobile pendant un long moment avant de pousser un soupir et de faire un pas en avant, se plaçant juste en face du miroir.

Albus n'était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait presque que le garçon avait les yeux fermés. Puis il les rouvrit et regarda dans le miroir.

Un instant plus tard, le garçon renifla moqueusement. C'était tout à fait particulier, honnêtement. C'était la _première fois_ qu'Albus voyait quelqu'un réagir comme cela devant son plus puissant et profond désir.

Le garçon secoua brièvement la tête avant de tirer sur la capuche pour se recouvrir, le rendant complètement invisible. Quelque seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma, et Albus se laissa envahir par un sentiment de profonde détresse, plus déçu que jamais.

Il laissa un petit sort d'alarme pour être informé à l'instant même où quelqu'un entrerait. Il aimerait bien que Harry revienne, mais il en doutait.

Plus les jours passaient plus Albus se résignait à ne jamais savoir ce que voyait Harry dans le miroir, et il le retira de la salle.

Harry n'était jamais revenu.

– –

 _Cher Professeur Quirrel, ainsi que son compagnon,_

 _J'ai pensais que vous trouveriez ces quelques informations intéressantes._

 _Première épreuve – Chien à trois tête; bercé par la musique. Trappe sous la bête._

 _Seconde épreuve – Filet du Diable. Utilisez du feu ou une lumière artificielle._

 _Troisième épreuve – Clés enchantées avec des ailes et porte verrouillée. Seule une clé peut la déverrouiller. Elle est vieille et rouillée et correspond au style de la porte._

 _Quatrième épreuve – Plateau d'échec géant. Prenez la place du roi. Si vous gagez, les pièce vous laisseront passer sans problème._

 _Cinquième épreuve – Votre troll._

 _Sixième épreuve – Jeu de logique. Une série de potions sur une table et un bout de papier avec des indices pour identifier la potion qui vous permettra de passer. Certains flacons sont des poisons, si vous ne pensez pas être capable de résoudre un casse-tête, apportez un bézoard ou prenez une potion pour passer à travers du feu._

 _Septième épreuve – Chambre finale. Miroir du Risèd (Désir). Ce miroir vous montre votre plus grand désir. Si vous désirez obtenir 'l'objet' mais sans pour autant l'utiliser, alors vous pourrez l'avoir. Sinon vous ne pourrez pas._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Quelqu'un qui ne Veut pas être votre ennemi._

– –

La deuxième semaine de Février, le professeur Quirrell disparu mystérieusement et ne fut pas revu de tout le reste de l'année scolaire. Énormément de rumeurs circulèrent dans toute l'école. Il y en avait qui pensaient qu'il avait été attaqué par un vampire rencontré en Albanie, et d'autres qui suggéraient qu'il avait tout simplement était asphyxié par son odeur écœurante d'ail.

– –

L'année se termina en fanfare. Serpentard remporta la coupe des quatre maisons, gagnant avec une marge important, et Severus n'avait même pas eu à supprimer des points à Gryffondor pour y arriver. Harry Potter avait sûrement, à lui seul, fait gagner plus de la moitié des points, et Severus n'arrivait pas à retenir un sourire béat de satisfaction à ce fait. Pas de doute, James Potter devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Cette pensée lui apporta un petit sourire, même si ce ne fut que pour un bref moment.

Comme Albus lui avait demandé, il avait fait des effort pour tendre une main secourable à l'enfant, même s'il doutait de l'efficacité de cette technique. À chaque fois que Severus avait essayé, Potter l'avait snobé. Même s'il semblait être plus complice avec lui qu'avec quiconque, ils n'étaient pas pour ainsi dire _proches_.

Il ne méprisait pas le garçon comme il s'y attendait au début de l'année. C'était un fait qu'il avait dû admettre à contre-cœur. Le garçon n'était pas un fauteur de troubles – en fait, il ne pensait même pas que Potter ait fait perdre un seul point à sa maison de toute l'année – et il n'était pas non plus vantard ou arrogant. Et il ne l'avait jamais vu embêter personne, ainsi que tous les autres professeurs.

Pour dire vrai, il n'était pas comme son père.

Mais il ne ressemblait en rien à Lily non plus.

Severus avait fini par admettre que Harry Potter n'était la copie conforme d'aucun de ses parents – ce qui n'aurait eu aucun sens, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas été élevé par eux.

Severus avait un jour _demandé_ au garçon _qui_ l'avait élevé. Potter lui avait répondu: ''Personne, à part moi-même''.

Et Severus était presque sûr qu'il disait la vérité.

C'était la fin de l'année, l'une des seules fêtes auxquelles Potter avait dénié assister. Il était assis là, tranquillement en train de manger sa nourriture tandis que ses colocataires souriaient béatement, faisant leurs beaux, fiers. Les autres maisons, elles, étaient plutôt maussades et contrariées par les banderoles vertes et argentées qui ornaient la grande salle.

Severus, pour sa part était heureux de voir la fin de l'année scolaire arriver. Il était totalement épuisé après avoir passé presque quatre mois à s'occuper d'un tiers des classes de Défense. Albus avait couvert la plupart du reste, ainsi que quelques autres professeur quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Severus était heureux d'avoir pu enseigner sa matière favorite, mais l'enseigner en même temps que les Potions était _éprouvant_.

Quelques jours auparavant, Severus avait appelé Potter dans son bureau et lui avait _demandé_ ce qu'il comptait faire pendant les vacances d'été. Albus avait eu trop peur de le faire lui même – persuadé que s'il le faisait, Potter se mettrait en colère et ne viendrait pas pour sa deuxième année. Potter lui avait dit, en haussant les épaules, qu'il allait tout simplement louer un petit appartement à Londres.

Severus avait été un peu désorienté par la réponse, mais, là encore, il était convaincu que Potter _lui disait la vérité_. Quand il demanda à Potter comment il comptait faire cela, il lui dit qu'il avait brassé assez de potions de vieillissement pour tenir tout l'été, et qu'il serait capable de louer un appartement sans problèmes.

C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis des années, il ne voyait donc pas où était le problème.

Severus était complètement dérouté par ce fait.

Albus ne l'avait pas pour ainsi dire, bien pris. Il était toujours convaincu que le garçon était pris en charge par _quelqu'un_.

Severus se demanda toutefois si la personne qui entrait chaques années à Gringotts, déguisée, et ayant du _sang des Potter_ , n'était pas tout simplement Harry Potter lui-même?

Sûrement... sûrement que c'était impossible, non?

Les visites à la voûte du garçon avaient commencé alors qu'il avait trois ans, c'était complètement _ridicule_. Non, le garçon _devait_ avoir eu un protecteur, du moins au début.

Même si maintenant il était indépendant.

Quand Severus avait demandé à Potter s'il était au courant pour la limite d'âge légale avant d'être autorisé à pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, il avait ri d'un rire un peu amer en répondant qu'il était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller sans sa baguette pendant deux mois. Et que les potions ne nécessitaient pas de baguette.

Severus avait donc dû à contre-cœur demander au garçon de lui écrire au moins toutes les semaines pour qu'il soit sûr qu'il était toujours en sécurité. Il avait fait sa demande maladroite avec réticence, et le garçon avait eu le culot de sembler _amusé_ pendant tout le long, avant de lui promettre de lui donner de ses nouvelles.

Albus n'était _toujours pas_ satisfait.

Severus lui avait conseillé de ne pas essayer de le surveiller, et Albus avait accepté à regret. Il avait trop peur que l'enfant ne re-disparaisse.

Et encore... Severus était presque sûr qu'Albus n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Il était tout simplement _incapable_ de garder son nez en dehors des affaires des autres.

– –

Draco Malfoy _savait_ que son père _préparait quelque chose_ , mais il savait aussi mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas s'en mêler, ou poser des questions. Son père avait reporté leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse pour ses fournitures scolaires à dans une semaine, mais tout d'un coup, il avait déclaré qu'ils les feraient _aujourd'hui_.

Ils avaient fait un court passage à l'Allée des Embrumes et au magasin Barjow et Beurk. Là-bas, Draco avait lorgné avec _envie_ 'La Main de la Gloire', mais son père avait refusé de lui acheter, à son plus grand déplaisir.

Son père semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur, sûrement à cause des deux employés du Ministère qui étaient venu au Manoir, quelques jours plus tôt. Draco ne pouvait lui reprocher ce fait. Il essayait apparemment de vendre à Barjow quelques artefacts, mais il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux affaires de son paternel.

Ils finirent par quitter le magasin, et retournèrent dans l'Allée principal, _bondée_ de monde, et envahie par un troupeaux de gingembre géant. Les Weasley. Il ne perdit pas une minute avant d'insulter le benjamin de la fratrie, qui était si facilement mis en rogne que s'en était jouissif. Il semblait qu'un auteur minable faisait des dédicaces à la librairie ce jour là, et la plupart de ses écrits étaient dans leur liste de fournitures.

Et aussi, chose la plus choquante qu'il avait vu de sa vie, son père s'était _battu_ avec le père des Weasley. En plein milieu de la boutique! C'était vraiment stupéfiant, mais aussi étonnamment drôle. Du moins, jusqu'au moment ou Weasley Sr. s'était permis de répliquer. L'homme avait eu le culot d'essayer de _frapper_ son père! Quel rustre!

Au court de la bagarre, les livres de la seule fille des Weasley tombèrent, et son père se pencha pour les ramasser et les jeta dans le chaudron de la jeune fille, tout en raillant Mr. Weasley, se moquant de sa pauvreté. Il dit à Draco de venir et il sortit de la boutique son fils sur les talons. À ce moment, Harry sembla surgir de nulle part. Il se heurta à la fille Weasley qui glapit, laissant une nouvelle fois tomber ses livres à terre sous le choc.

Harry lui présenta ses plus plates excuses et ramassa les livres pour elle. Ron Weasley se précipita au 'secours' de sa sœur comme un oiseau pathétique – gonflant la poitrine d'indignation – et dit à Potter de foutre le camp. Harry haussa simplement les épaules, désintéressé et disparut dans la foule un instant plus tard.

En entendant son nom crié une fois de plus par son père, Draco se retourna et se précipita au magasin devant lequel il se tenait, attendant avec impatience, visiblement désireux de partir.

– –

 _'Je t'ai vu au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui.'_

Écrivit Draco dans le petit carnet relié que lui avait offert Harry à la fin de leur première année scolaire, quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de recevoir du courrier par voie traditionnelle.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir avec certitude combien de temps il aurait à attendre avant de recevoir une réponse. Parfois, juste une heure ou deux, mais parfois aussi, Harry prenait quelques jours avant de réaliser qu'il avait un message en attente.

Heureusement, quelques minutes plus tard, une écriture commença à apparaître sur la page. L'écriture petite et étroite d'Harry.

 _'Oh, vraiment? Je me demandais si tu m'avais vu.'_ _écrit_ Harry en retour.

 _'J'aurais voulu de dire bonjour, mais mon père était pressé de partir.'_

 _'Je ne suis pas surpris.'_

 _'Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais au Chemin de Traverse?'_

 _'J'y vais toujours au moins une fois ou deux par an. As-tu vu l'homme pompeux qui signait des livres?'_

 _'Vaguement.'_

 _'Il va être notre professeur de Défense cette année. Il est totalement nul. Cette année, les cours de DCFM vont être des plus ennuyeux'_

 _'Quelle merde,'_ _écrivit_ Draco en retour, renfrogné. DCFM avaient vraiment été des cours géniaux après que Severus les ait repris la seconde moitié de l'année scolaire.

 _'Exact. Hey, Draco, je vais devoir y aller, mais d'abord, peux-tu me faire une faveur?'_

 _'Peut-être.'_

 _'Ordonne à ton elfe de maison, Dobby de me laisser tranquille. Il est complètement fou.'_

Draco cligna des yeux devant la page, désorienté par cette demande.

 _'Dobby? Comment le connais-tu? Et, par Merlin, pourquoi t'aurait-il rendu visite?!'_

 _'Ton père 'prépare quelque chose', et est un 'vraiment très méchant sorcier', selon Dobby, et il essaye de me protéger de mon terrible 'destin'. Je suis parfaitement capable de me protéger tout seul, merci bien. Et puis, il serait bien capable de me tuer en continuant à essayer de me 'protéger'._

Draco se sentit encore plus confus qu'avant et aussi légèrement contrarié. _''Je vais arranger ça tout de suite. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.''_ écrivit-il sèchement, sentant une colère sourde monter en lui.

 _'Merci. Je dois y aller. Je vais être occupé pendant une ou deux semaines, je ne serais donc pas disponible si tu essaye de m'écrire à nouveau. Au revoir.'_

 _'Au revoir.'_ _répondit_ Draco avant de refermer son livre. Il s'assit en silence, les yeux fermés en respirant lentement pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, furieux et intransigeant.

"DOBBY!''

* * *

Et bien, que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster avant, ni de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais j'ai eu un petit souci de santé et je n'avait vraiment aucun moment de libre. Mais vos reviews, follows et favoris, m'ont fait vraiment plaisir, c'est génial que l'histoire vous plaise autant!

Malheureusement, je n'ai plus de nouvelle de ma correctrice, alors j'ai essayé de corriger le chapitre moi-même, mais je ne vous promet rien.

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, c'est à J.K Rowling ou à Athey.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Severus Snape transplana dans une petite allée, non loin de la gare de West Norwood et commença à marcher rapidement en direction du bout de la rue Norwood avant de tourner sur la rue Dunbar. Il tira un petit morceau de parchemin de sa poche et vérifia l'adresse une dernière fois avant de descendre dans un petit cul-de-sac pour se retrouver devant une rangée de bâtiment en brique et au toits bruns, tous identiques.

Apercevant le numéro 27, il s'en approcha et frappa à la porte peinte en brun foncé. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant si l'un des larbins d'Albus se cachait quelque part. Il soupçonna que non, ils avaient dut tous être chassé. Potter n'avait pas _supporté_ qu'Albus ai essayé de poster, en secret, différent ''gardiens'' prés de chez lui, et il les avait déjà plusieurs fois envoyé paître.

Peu importe la magie qu'ils utilisaient pour se cacher – sorts de désillusion, capes d'invisibilité, Polynectar, ou glamours, Potter arrivait toujours à les repérer. Puis, il sortait de chez lui, marchait droit vers eux, et leur ordonnait de partir. Il avait même quelques fois appelé la police moldue, ce qui, Severus devait l'admettre, était très amusant.

Selon Kingsley, la seule fois ou il avait était enrôlé pour aller surveiller le garçon, Potter était sorti, marchant droit en direction de l'endroit où il se cachait sous un puissant charme de désillusion, puis il avait annulé le sort, d'un simple mouvement de main, le rendant visible à tous. Quand l'Auror avait demandé à l'enfant comment il avait fait pour pulvériser son sort, la seule réponse qu'il avait obtenu était: ''Le sort _Finite Incantatem_ est un sort très simple, et comme je me trouvait à proximité d'un adulte, le ministère sera dans l'incapacité de détecter ma magie, et ne pourra donc pas m'accuser de ne pas obéir aux lois, et comme je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette, il n'y aura aucune preuve contre moi.'' Ce n'était évidemment pas ce qu'avait _demandé_ Kingsley, mais ce fut tout ce que lui dit le garçon.

Et maintenant, Severus se trouvait devant la porte du garçon, se demandant comme il allait être accueilli. Avec respect? Ou comme un autre embêtement?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et devant lui se tint Harry Potter, entièrement vêtu de vêtements moldus – un jeans délavé ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc/gris un peu étrange. Le garçon était pieds nus, ses cheveux était encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude, et il ne portait pas ses lunettes.

"Monsieur," dit Potter avec un hochement de tête en guise de salut puis il prit un peu de recul, permettant à Severus d'entrer dans le hall. C'était un tout petit espace. À sa gauche semblait être un placard, à sa droite une toilette, et en face de lui, une porte ouverte menant à un minuscule salon. Severus suivit Potter à l'intérieur et fit un examen plus approfondit de la pièce. Deux portes étaient visibles d'ici – l'une, ouverte, menant à une cuisine, et l'autre fermé – sûrement la chambre à coucher. C'était un appartement modeste, presque délabré, mais il supposait que Potter économisait son argent, et puis, il ne devait vivre ici que pendant deux mois.

Les meubles n'étaient pas coordonnés entre eux, et ils semblaient venir d'un magasin de seconde main. Rien n'allait vraiment ensemble, mais le tout donnait une impression de propre et de bien être.

"Du thé, monsieur?" demanda Potter, marchant en direction de la porte menant à la cuisine.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît," répondit Severus en allant s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuil. Il se frotta distraitement l'avant-bras gauche tout en fronçant les sourcils en regardant la pièce et attendit. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Potter réapparut avec un plateau contenant deux tasses de thé.

Quand Severus prit la tasse que lui donnait le garçon, il fut surprit de trouver le thé préparé juste comme il l'aimait, malgré le fait qu'il n'ai jamais prit le thé avec Potter auparavant, et il lui envoya un regard suspicieux. L'enfant se contenta de sourire légèrement derrière sa propre tasse.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, monsieur? Sûrement que Dumbledore ne vous a pas demandait de me _garder_?'' Questionna Potter un bref instants plus tard.

"Je suis venu parce que... je suis concerné,'' assena Severus lentement, d'un voix traînante et quelque peu réticente tout en gardant son regard fixé sur une tache sur le mur.

Potter leva lentement un de ses sourcils. "Concerné?"

"Vous avez clairement compris qu'Albus à plus que de simples motifs pour vouloir vous _protéger_ et vous _surveiller_. Je dois admettre que je ne sais pas exactement _ce que vous savez_... bien que je pense que c'est beaucoup plus que vous ne devriez.'' ricana-t'il, perçant Potter de son regard scrutateur et suspicieux.

Les coins des lèvres de l'enfant se levèrent légèrement, formant un petit sourire qu'il cacha derrière sa tasse de thé. Lentement, il la posa sur la table basse. ''Vous voulez plutôt dire, qu'il veut s'assurer que je suis bien vivant et dans le bon état d'esprit pour accomplir la prophétie le moment venu, non?''

Une des paupière de Severus tiqua violemment, mais il réussi à garder un visage inexpressif.

Il ferma les yeux lentement et posa à son tour sa tasse. ''Vous êtes donc aussi au courant de ça.''

"Bien sûr."

"Et êtes vous aussi au courant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas aussi _mort_ que ce plaît à le croire le monde sorcier?''

"Bien sûr," dit Potter à nouveau, avec un soupir ennuyé pendant qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

Severus s'arrêta de nouveau et scruta de son regard glacial l'enfant assis en face de lui.

"Nous avons des _raisons_ de croire qu'Il est revenu – ou du moins, qu'Il prépare son retour. Vous seriez en grand danger si Lui, ou l'un de ses serviteur, venait à vous trouver. Vous seriez sans défense, dans l'incapacité de pouvoir utiliser votre magie, et même avec ça, vous seriez seul contre tous – s'il viennent nombreux, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas.''

"Je m'en sortirais," déclara Potter, sans appel, commençant à être ennuyé par la conversation.

"Non, vous ne vous en _sortirez pas_ , stupide garçon," clama Severus sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Potter renifla puis sourit à l'homme, comme si son cri l'avait amusé.

"Je m'en sortirais," répéta-t'il plus fermement.

Snape lança un regard noir au jeune arrogant, le défiant du regard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus dans cette situation. Le fait que Poter refusait bêtement les aide pour le protéger, ou bien le fait qu'il était sérieusement _inquiet_ pour lui. Il était en train de développer une _affection_ pour le garçon – et ça l'irritait au plus haut point.

"Je ne serait par rassurait de vous savoir laissé à vous même, sans protection, pendant si longtemps.'' grogna Snape la mâchoire crispé.

''Il ne me reste plus qu'un mois avant de retourner à Poudlard,'' soupira Potter.

''Beaucoup de chose peuvent se passer en un mois,'' grommela Snape.

Potter se figea, pencha la tête de côté, et regarda spéculativement Severus durant un long moment avant qu'il large sourire ne se répande sur son visage. ''Pourquoi est-ce que... Professeur – êtes-vous sincèrement en train de vous _inquiéter_ , pour moi?'' demanda-t'il doucement en battant des cils. Severus se retint de justesse de ne pas jeter un sort au morveux.

"Vous êtes sérieusement en _danger_ , espèce d'arrogant et stupide gamin.

Potter _renifla dédaigneusement._ "Je ne suis pas un _gamin_ ," murmura-t'il, semblant presque amer à ce fait.

"Vous _êtes_ un enfant. Vous venait tout juste d'avoir douze ans, et un fou furieux meurtrier voulant votre mort, tout frais ressuscité, est _quelque part dehors_ et vous recherche.''

"Et êtes vous sûre qu'il est ressuscité? Vous a-t'il appelé à lui?'' demanda Potter simplement, aussi normalement que s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Severus se redressa d'un bond dans son fauteuil. "Quoi?"

"Vous a-t'il déjà convoqué? Ou vous faîtes tout une histoire simplement parce que votre marque c'est assombris et commence à vous démanger et vous brûler?"

"Comment pouvez vous être au courant de ça?" murmura Severus d'une voix éteinte.

"Je sais beaucoup de choses, Professeur Snape."

"Vous ne devriez pas savoir ça."

"Je ne devrais pas être au courant pour la Prophétie, non plus. Et pourtant, je le suis.''

"Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça?"

Potter lui sourit doucement avant de reprendre sa tasse pour en boire une gorgée.

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question," dit Potter, sans répondre. "A-t'il convoqué ses Mangemorts?"

" _Vous_ _n'avez pas répondu à la mienne_ ," cracha Severus méchamment.

"S'il n'est pas assez puissant pour appeler ses fidèles, alors il ne sera pas assez puissant pour me chercher. Il ne voudra pas prendre de risque. Ré-obtenir son corps d'avant et retrouver ses pouvoirs sont des objectifs plus important que de se venger. Sinon, il aurait essayé de me tuer alors qu'il possédait mon professeur de Défense, au début de l'année dernière.''

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandir démesurément et il pâlit. "Vous saviez pour Quirrell?"

"Bien entendu. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à porter une marque provenant de cet homme'' déclara Potter tout en tapotant son front. ''Honnêtement, je suis surpris qu'êtres si prés de lui n'est pas fait réagir votre Marque des Ténèbres, mais je suppose qu'il se reposait la plupart du temps, se contentant de parasiter la tête de Quirrel comme un vulgaire indésirable."

Severus inspira profondément à l'idée que la cicatrice de Potter soit une _marque_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que ça soit en quelques sorte un lien à travers lequel Potter pouvait _savoir_ si Lord Voldemort se tenait à proximité. C'est vrai que sa marque à lui avait _réagit_ , à quelque reprise, au court de l'année précédente, mais de manière légère et irrégulière, il n'y avait donc pas prêté attention.

"Saviez-vous pendant l'année scolaire que Quirrell était possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres?" demanda Snape, incrédule.

"Oui."

"Pourquoi diable _n'avez vous rien dit_ alors _!?_ _Vous êtes un idiot, et irresponsable gamin!_ _Vous auriez pu être en grand_ _danger_ _! Il aurez pu vous atteindre à tout moment là-bas! Si vous nous aviez prévenu, nous aurions pu nous occuper de lui! Nous aurions pu l'empêcher de – ''_

 _Severus prit de profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer._

 _Vous auriez du, nous aurions pu, vous devriez..._

"Je ne voulais pas," dit Potter simplement, après quelque instant de silence. Severus ouvrit les yeux et les leva lentement vers le garçon, ne pouvant y croire.

"Vous ne – _vouliez_ – pas?''

"Non."

"Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile!"

"Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi."

"Je ne dit que ce que vous êtes!"

"Vous n'avez aucun idée de ce qui se passe réellement ici,'' asséna Potter d'un ton ennuyé.

"Bien sûr, que je ne sais pas! Vous ne me dites _rien_ _!" ragea_ Severus.

"Vous voulez vraiment savoir?"

"Oui, je veux!" hurla-t'il.

Potter se tint immobile et regarda Severus de ses émeraudes perçante pendant un long moment. Enfin, quand Severus fut sur le point de craquer et de lancer une de ses réplique cinglante, Potter ouvrit la bouche.

"Savez vous pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ce soir là? Quand Voldemort m'a jeté le sort de mort?"

Severus pâlit à la question inattendu mais secoua doucement la tête négativement. Bien sûr, Albus lui avait donné quelque explication comme quoi c'était _l'amour_ de Lily qui l'avait sauvé, mais tout ça semblait un peu ridicule pour Severus.

Potter lui fit un petit sourire en coin. "C'est grâce à vous."

"Moi?" répéta Severus, stupéfait.

"Oui. Vous. Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie aujourd'hui. C'est aussi pour ça que j'envisage même de vous dire la vérité.''

"Comment puis-je être, _moi_ , la raison pour laquelle vous vivez aujourd'hui?'' demanda Severus en un mélange d'incrédulité et de déni. La seule chose dont il était responsable dans cette affaire était la mort de Lily, c'était sa faute si Harry n'avait plus de parents. Si seulement il n'avait as parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette prophétie...

Potter se leva brusquement et Severus regarda le garçon se diriger vers un petit bureau collé au mur, entouré d'étagère et de piles de livres posé à même le sol. Il fouilla dans un tiroir pendant un moment avant de sortir un parchemin et de saisir un stylo bic moldu. Il revint à son fauteuil et remis le parchemin et le stylo à Severus qui les prit à contre-cœur.

"Un contrat secret?"

"Oui."

Severus observa Potter, les yeux plissés. ''Le même que vous avez fait signé à vos camarades de dortoirs l'année dernière?''

"Pas tout à fait. Celui-ci est un peu plus simple. Il est également plus rigoureux,'' ajouta-t'il avec un ton sérieux. ''Celui-ci stipule que vous ne pourrez répéter à personne, et en aucune façon, toute information que je vous donnerez, sauf si je vous donne la permission de le faire. Une fois que vous aurez signé le contrat, au moindre écart, vous sentirez votre peu vous piquer et vous démanger, ce sera un avertissement. Si vous continuez à vouloir me trahir, alors la sensation deviendra plus pénible, et si vous dites quelque chose d'important, vous commencerez instantanément à suffoquer jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez de parler ou jusqu'à votre mort. Le contrat signé avec mes camardes n'a pas de conséquences aussi extrêmes, mais ça me permet de garder mes secrets.

"Mais si je signe cela, alors vous révélerait des informations _extrêmement sensibles_ , à _moi_?'' questionna Severus, un sourcil levé en signe de curiosité.

"Oui. Sentez vous libre de le lire avant de le signer. Je n'en attend pas moins de vous."

Severus plissa les yeux et se tut un moment avant de se tourner vers le document magique, et le lu en entier. Il lui fallut quelque minute de relecture pour bien comprendre tout les détails. C'était sans aucun doute un contrat écrit par un professionnel.

Il brûlait de curiosité de savoir enfin la vérité à propos de Potter, mais en même temps, il était aussi très hésitant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère...

"Plus que tout, je soupçonne Albus de vouloir que _quelqu'un_ ayant sa confiance, sache se qui m'est arrivé, et soit en mesure de jouer un rôle actif dans ma surveillance,'' commença Potter après quelque minute de silence. Severus le regardait, mais restait silencieux. ''Bien sûr, il sera fâché que vous soyez dans l'incapacité de _lui dire_ mes secrets, mais je pense qu'il sera également soulagé que _vous_ sachiez à quoi s'en tenir avec moi. Surtout qu'il a confiance en vous.

"Essayez-vous de me convaincre?" dit Severus d'une voix traînante.

Potter rit et haussa les épaules. ''Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, honnêtement. Peut-être qu'une partie de moi _veut_ vous le dire. Une partie de moi que se sent redevable."

"Vous ne me devez rien,'' murmura Severus et il détourna les yeux.

"Et bien, vous ne me devez rien non plus. Et pourtant, vous vous êtes sentis _responsable_ de moi. Vous vous _préoccupait_ de moi."

"Vous êtes un membre de ma maison. Je protège mes étudiants," déclara Severus, un peu tendu.

Potter ricana doucement. "Nous savons tout les deux que vous ne vous inquiéterez pas autant pour un étudiants lambda de Serpentard. Faites-vous cela parce que je suis le fils de Lily? Parce que c'est ce que veut Dumbledore? Ou bien à cause de la Dette de Vie que vous devez à mon père?''

Severus prit une profonde inspiration malgré sa mâchoire crispé. ''Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela?'' chuchota-t'il durement.

"Parce que si c'est à cause de ça, je vous en libère officiellement,'' continua Potter, ignorant totalement la question de Severus.

Une lumière resplendit autour d'eux, et Severus eut le souffle coupé quand il sentit un éclair de magie le traverser et ses épaules soudainement allégé d'un poids.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?!" s'exclama Severus.

"Je vous ai libéré de la dette,'' expliqua Potter avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant avant de prendre une gorgée de thé, puis il grimaça, très probablement parce qu'il était froid depuis un moment déjà. ''Nous savons tout les deux que mon père ne vous a pas sauver parce qu'il voulait vous protéger, ou parce qu'il avait des _remords_. Il ne l'a fait que pour protéger Lupin. Il est peut-être vrai que s'il n'était pas pas intervenu, vous auriez fini morts ou contaminé, mais je ne pense pas que se soit une réelle Dette de Vie. Ses actions étaient égoïste, ou tout du moins, il voulait protéger son ami – _pas vous_. Rien de noble ou de courageux. Et puis vous _aviez_ une 'dette' envers _lui_. Pas _moi_. Je ne pense pas que les Dette de Vies soit héritable."

"Comment _saviez-vous_ pour cette Dette de Vie!?" redemanda Severus. ''Comment savez-vous ce qui c'est passé ce jour là?! Qui vous l'a dit? Est-ce Lupin? Ça ne peut pas être Black, il pourrit en ce moment même à Azkaban!''

Potter rit et secoua la tête. ''Si vous voulez des réponses à vos questions, vous devez signer le contrat.''

"Espèce de petit bâtard manipulateur," siffla Severus et Potter lui grimaça un sourire en retour.

"Certes, vous savez maintenant pourquoi le choixpeau m'a mit à Serpentard.''

Severus renifla et détourna les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

"Je vais vous donnez une information gratuite,'' commença Potter quelques instants plus tard. ''Pas besoin de contrat, vous pourrez même le répéter à Dumbledore, ou une tout autre personne, si vous le voulez. Intéressé?''

"Bien sûr," répondit Severus sèchement, agacé.

"Ok, alors, j'ai une histoire à vous raconter. Elle commence l'hiver 1980, dans un pub miteux à Pré au Lard où le jeune Severus Snape observait Albus Dumbledore et une étrange sorcière excentrique qui entraient dans le pub et montaient les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre une des chambres à louer. Prenant ses nouvelles fonctions d'espions au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres très au sérieux, le jeune Severus Snape les suivit furtivement et les espionna à travers la porte. Il s'avéra que ce n'était qu'un simple entretient d'embauche pour le poste de professeur de Divination, mais tout devint plus intéressant au moment où la voix de la sorcière se fit plus rauque et qu'elle commença à déclamer une _prophétie_.

Malheureusement, la jeune Severus Snape n'entendit que les trois première phrase avant que le propriétaire du pub ne le surprenne et ne le jette dehors. Mais ces trois phase était bien suffisante, et le jeune Mangemort courut à son Seigneur pour lui faire un compte rendu de tout ce qu'il avait appris. Ce ne fut qu'un an et demi plus que le jeune Mangemort ré-entendit parler de la prophétie, car il avait fallut du temps avant que l'enfant qu'elle mentionner ne naisse.''

Severus était assis en silence, stupéfait, haïssant chaque mot prononcé par l'enfant, souhaitant désespérément lui dire de se taire, mais ne trouvant pas la force pour ça.

"Quand le jeune Severus Snape apprit que son Maître avait identifié son amie et amour d'enfance comme étant la mère du garçon de la prophétie, il fut désespéré, car il savait que son sort était scellé. Le mage noir les tueraient, elle et son enfant, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

"Et bien que le jeune Mangemort ai prié son Seigneur d'épargner la jeune femme, il savait que c'était une cause désespéré. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-bourbe, et membre de l'Ordre de Phénix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas lui laisser la vie.

Mais à la grande surprise du jeune Snape, le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepta. Il lui dit qu'il été très satisfait qu'il lui apporte la prophétie et il lui accorda cette faveur. C'était ça récompense pour avoir été un bon et fidèle adeptes. Mais ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se condamna. Car voyez-vous, la prophétie l'obnubila tellement qu'il en devint presque fou.

"Mais avant ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vraiment était reconnaissant au jeune Severus Snape de lui avoir rapporté la prophétie, et il avait honnêtement eut l'intention d'honorer sa promesse."

Potter s'arrêta un instant pour permettre à Snape de respirer profondément avant de reprendre son 'histoire'.

"Et un an passa avant que les Potter ne se décide de renoncer à la fuite et à trouver une maison où ils pourraient se cacher. Élever un enfant quand on est en cavale est quelque chose d'éreintant. Dumbledore leur conseilla alors d'utiliser un sort qui s'appelait le Fidelitas, et qui permet de garder secret un lieu. La personne de confiance étant le '' _Gardien du secret_ '' était le seul capable de parler de son emplacement à quelqu'un.

Tout semblait parfait, excepté une chose, leur plus grande erreur. Il choisirent la mauvaise personne.

"Il firent de Peter Pettigrew leur gardien du secret parce qu'il leur semblait qu'il était la personne qu'on suspecterait le moins de l'être. _Tout le monde_ s'attendaient à ce que soit Sirius Black, ils mirent donc en place un leurre, faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il était la gardien du secret des Potter. –"

"Quoi –? Vous avez tort. Black _était_ le gardien du secret," l'interrompu Severus, fronçant les sourcils de confusion. "Il a tué Pettigrew –"

"Non. Vous avez _tout faux_. La seul raison pour laquelle Black s'est lancé à la poursuite de Pettigrew était la vengeance. Black était le seul qui savait que Peter avait trahi mes parents, et il fut totalement dévasté et _détruit_ par leur mort, étant donné que c'était _lui_ qui avait insisté pour choisir Peter. Voyez-vous – Peter était un Mangemort et espion depuis presque un an quand mes parents firent de lui leur gardien du secret. Il ne perdit pas de temps avant d'aller voir Voldemort et de lui révéler où se cacher les Potter, puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendit trois semaine jusqu'à la Toussaint pour aller les attaquer.

Black, qui, je le rappelle, était le seul à savoir que Pettigrew était le gardien du secret, partit venger ses amis décédé, mais Peter lui tendit un piège. Il accusa Sirius d'avoir trahi mes parents puis il fit exploser une conduite de gaz, tuant de nombreux moldu, et feint la mort en se coupant le doigts. Ensuite il se transforma en rat – sa forme animagus non-déclaré – et s'échappa par les égouts, laissant derrière lui un Sirius au comble du désespoir et en proie à une crise d'hystérie, là où les Aurors le trouvèrent, quelques minutes plus tard."

"Black est innocent?" chuchota Severus, sans y croire.

"Il l'est. Il n'a pas eu de vraie procès, mais c'était la guerre, et la population sorcière avait besoin d'un coupable à faire payer, d'un bouc émissaire... Mais nous nous éloignons de mon histoire d'origine. Ce qui est vraiment important est ce qui c'est passé après que Voldemort ne soit arrivé à Godric's Hollow. "

Severus grimaça quand le garçon prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ne fit rien pour l'interrompre.

"Les Potter étaient complètement sans défense – ils pensaient qu'ils étaient en sécurité, protégé. Voldemort arriva, et Lily prit son bébé – moi – et couru dans les escaliers pendant que James essayait de ralentir le mage noir. Il n'était cependant pas assez fort, et il fut rapidement terrassé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le cruel sorcier monta ensuite tranquillement les escaliers pour trouver Lily Potter debout dans la nursery, désarmé, protégeant de son corps le berceau où elle avait posé le jeune Harry. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui dit de s'écarter, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mourir. Trois fois, il lui dit de rester à l'écart, et elle refusa encore et encore, tout en lui demandant de la tuer elle, mais d'épargner son fils. _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..._

Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette et la pointa en direction de son cœur et dit: ' _Très bien_ ', et c'est à cet instant que la magie instinctive du vœu qu'il vous avait accordé reconnu un changement dans les termes de l'accord. Comme elle le lui avait supplié, au lieu d'épargner la vie de Lily Potter, il devait épargner la vie de son fils. C'est pourquoi, quand il tourna sa baguette vers le jeune moi, et qu'il prononça le sort de mort, il se maudit à une vie de souffrance pour les dix année à venir. En des circonstance normal, il serait tout simplement mort – tué par son non-respect du serment magique – mais Voldemort avait fait tant pour s'assurer de ne pas mourir, que ça lui était maintenant impossible. Ainsi, la magie détruit son corps, mais pas son esprit, le laissant à l'état de simple spectre.

Et voilà, comment, cher Professeur, _vous_ êtes responsable de ma survie."

Severus était assis, stupéfait, et la bouche béante qui lui donnait l'air idiot d'un poisson mort. C'était tout simplement incroyable, et pourtant c'était l'explication la plus logique qu'il avait entendu à tout ça. En fait, la _seul_ explication logique qu'il n'ai jamais eu.

Potter lui avait donné l'autorisation de répéter cette histoire à qui il le voulait, mais Severus était presque sûr qu'il ne le dirait à personne jusqu'à sa mort. Et il ne voulait pas que le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ne l'apprenne. Jamais.

L'homme tuerait Severus sans la moindre hésitation s'il savait qu'il était la cause de tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Un simple soupçon lui vaudrait la mort – à coup sûr.

Il ne savait pas comment Albus réagirait s'il apprenait cela, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui dire. Cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance de toute façon? C'était du passé, à ça ne signifiait plus rien pour personne maintenant.

Severus referma sa bouche et se maudit lui même d'avoir eu l'air si idiot pendant autant de temps. Il avait la gorge noué, il ferma les yeux, et il prit de longue inspiration pur essayer de calmer la course de son cœur.

"Comment... comment _pouvez-vous_ savoir tout ça?" murmura-t'il d'une voix rauque.

Potter se pencha juste en avant au-dessus de la table, et tapota simplement le contrat, tout en lui donnait un coup d'œil _significatif_.

Severus grogna presque de frustration avant d'avancer son bras, de saisir la plume, et de signer ce maudit parchemin.

"Voilà, vous êtes content maintenant?" grogna Severus méchamment.

Potter sourit largement, se levant presque de son siège pour attraper la plume, et signa à son tour le parchemin. Il brilla brièvement avant que les deux nom ne s'illumine. La lumière s'éteignit doucement et le parchemin disparut dans un flash.

"Une copie du contrat sera déposé au ministère et conservé dans les dossiers du cabinet d'avocat de Dodge E. et Dodge E. R.'' déclara Potter, assis sur sa chaise, l'air très content de lui.

Severus fronça les sourcils sombrement. "Répondez à ma question," cracha-t'il.

Potter acquiesça lentement plusieurs fois avant de soupirer. "Oui, je suppose que c'est ce que je devrais faire. D'accord. Je suis maudit."

"Maudit? Comment ça? Et quel est le rapport avec tout ça?"

"Je ne peut pas mourir, et je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Vous venez tout juste de dire que la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas mort face au Seigneur des Ténèbres était que –"

"Je ne parle pas de ça," dit Potter avec lassitude, en roulant des yeux. ''Je veux dire que, même après avoir vécu une putain de longue vie, après avoir tué Voldemort ou qui que ce soit d'autre, au moment où je meurs, je revient instantanément au jour de ma naissance. Mainte et mainte fois. J'ai vécu déjà douze vies – plus ou moins longue – avant de mourir et de renaître, obligé de tout recommencer, encore et toujours."

Severus s'enfonça lentement dans son fauteuil, regardant le garçon en face de lui, et essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux."

"Je suis _parfaitement_ sérieux. La raison pour laquelle je sais toute ces choses est parce que j'ai eu plusieurs vies pour les apprendre. Plusieurs vies durant lesquelles différentes personnes m'ont parlé de différentes choses. Pas de talent divinatoire, pas de source secrète. Pas de troisième œil ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que vous aillé pu imaginer. Et je ne suis pas un _enfant prodige_ – je ne suis même pas doué en magie. Le fait est que, comme pour tout le monde j'ai douze ans, personne ne s'attend à ce qu'un enfant de cet age est la capacité magique d'un sorcier adulte _plusieurs fois centenaire_. En vérité ne suis pas _doué_ , j'ai juste de l'expérience. Mais tout le monde pense que je suis un _prodige_."

"Par la barbe de Merlin... vous êtes sérieux," murmura Severus, en état de choc.

"Durant ma première vie, j'ai accomplie la prophétie, vaincu Voldemort, me suis marié à mon amour de jeunesse, eu beaucoup d'enfants et de petit-enfants, et vécu une longue et belle vie. Puis je suis mort, et je me suis retrouvé dans mon corps de nouveau-né. Je n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé. Mais j'ai pensé que, peut-être, ce serait l'occasion de refaire les choses en mieux. Accomplir la prophétie plus vite. Sauver plus de gens. Empêcher la guerre. Donc, je l'ai fait. Il y eu quelque embûches sur ma route, et je ne peut pas dire que j'étais ravi de devoir être à nouveau dans ce corps d'enfant chétif pendant toute ces maudites années. Mais je fit les choses en mieux, du moins je le pensais, et une fois de plus, je vécu une longue et assez belle vie, bien que cette fois, je sois resté célibataire et ai adopté plusieurs orphelins de guerre.

De nouveau, je mourus de vieillesse, mais _encore une fois_ , je me suis retrouvé dans mon corps de bébé. Il fallait tout _recommencer_. J'étais confus. Je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait, et en toute honnêteté, je ne _voulait pas_ refaire ma vie.

Cette fois là, j'allai voir Albus. Je lui avait tout expliqué, et nous avions travaillé ensemble pendant des années pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. Cependant, nous n'avions rien trouvé. Une fois de plus je vaincu Voldemort avant qu'il n'y ai eu la guerre, ainsi il y eu le moins de mort possible. Je me résigna à revivre ma vie, tout en essayant de faire les choses _encore mieux_ , dans l'espoir que ce serait _la_ dernière fois que je vivrais.

Mais non.

Again and again. Encore et encore. Je revivais ma vie sans pouvoir mourir. Essayant de nouvelles choses dans l'espoir que la prochaine fois que je mourrais, je ne me réveillerais pas. J'ai été à Gryffondor, à Poufsouffle, à Serdaigle. Puis je me suis tué avant même d'atteindre l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. En fait, j'ai essayé plusieurs méthodes pour me tuer. J'ai même embrassé un détraqueur car – _sûrement_ , si je m'avait plus d'âme, je ne pourrais pas revenir et tout serait enfin fini.

Mais rien de marchait. Je me réveillait toujours en hurlant mon premier cri, le visage épuisé et souriant de ma mère qui me regardait." Potter s'arrêta et poussa un long soupir, fronçant les sourcils, le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face sans le voir. ''Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, tout ça me rend malade. J'ai essayé de prévenir mes parents avant qu'ils ne se fasse tuer, mais ça ne marchait jamais. J'ai essayé d'empêcher Sirius d'être emmené à Azkaban, mais je n'ai _jamais_ réussi – bien que je l'ai fait sortir beaucoup plus tôt dans mes vies antérieur. Je ne l'ai pas fait cette fois... principalement parce que je ne m'en souci plus. Je suis _fatigué_. ''Il fit une pause dans son explication, laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise et leva les yeux au plafond. Il semblait, et bien, _fatigué_. Et c'était sûrement le cas.

Avez-vous idée d'à quelle point c'est déprimant de vivre chaque jour, _tout en sachant_ qu'il ne signifie rien?'' demanda Potter doucement '' _Tout en sachant_ que tout est inutile? Qu'un jour vous allez mourir, et que tout ce que vous avait fait sera alors effacé en un clin d'œil, balayé, et que vous devrez tout recommencer?''

Severus resta bouche bée, silencieux. C'était tout simplement impossible que quelqu'un ai pu imaginer une _telle_ explication pour les agissements étranges de Potter. C'était tout simplement impossible que quelqu'un _imagine_ une histoire aussi folle.

Il se retrouva, une fois de plus, à devoir fermer sa bouche béante, et il tenta de former une pensée cohérente à exprimer. Son esprit était resté bloqué sur quelque choses.

"Vous avez dit que dans certaine de vos – vies antérieurs, vous avez tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne récupère un corps. Pour – pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait de même cette fois-ci?"

Potter se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, regardant à travers Severus et _sourie_. ''Ah, mais voyez-vous – quand j'ai commencé à revivre ma vie, j'ai décidé de toujours faire le choses _différemment_ , dans l'espoir que peut-être ce changement était ce que le destin attendait pour me permettre de mourir. Mais à chacune de mes vie, il y avait une choses, _une_ chose, qui était toujours identique."

Il fit une pause pour l'effet dramatique, et Severus grogna presque d'impatience.

"J'ai toujours tué Voldemort," dit Potter, avec un sourire légèrement dérangé. ''Alors je me suis dit... pourquoi ne pas changer _ça_? Peut-être que ce que je devait faire était de ne pas accomplir la prophétie. Je ne l'ai pas essayé encore. Pourquoi ne laisserais-je pas Tom gagner? Je suis au point où je me contre fou de ce qui pourrais arriver au reste du monde. Je reconnais tout à fait que je suis un salaud égoïste, mais je pense en avoir le droit. En outre, il y a des chances pour que ça ne fonctionne pas, et si je reviens après ma mort, encore une fois, alors j'essayerais quelque chose d'autre."

"C'est... c'est... c'est une _blague_ _!"_

"Pourquoi ça? Pourquoi ne le laisserais-je pas gagner?"

"Parce qu'il a tué vos parents! Parce qu'il est fou!"

"Hey, _vous_ êtes celui qui la suivit à un moment donné. Vous devez admettre que ses idées ne sont pas si mal. Surtout ses projets politique des années 60. L'esclavage moldu et toutes les idées de ce genre ne sont venu qu'à la fin des années 70, quand il est devenu complètement instable."

"Mais c'est justement ça! Il est _dément!_ "

"Et j'ai une théorie pour arranger ça."

Severus en fut abasourdi. " _Arranger_ ça?" répéta-t'il incrédule.

Potter fit un petit bruit de gorge et hocha la tête. ''Ouai. Je sais ce qui lui a fait perdre l'esprit, et je connais un moyen pour le 'soigner'. I faudrait juste le convaincre que c'est dans son propre intérêt de faire ça.''

"Vous avez l'intention d'essayer de _persuader_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres de se _soigner_?'' ricana Severus dédaigneusement.

"J'ai l'intention d'essayer, oui," dit Potter calmement. "S'il me tue, je recommencerais, c'est tout, alors où est le problème?"

"Où est le problème?" répéta Severus sarcastiquement, en roulant des yeux.

"Par l'enfer, peut-être suis-je censé le laisser me tuer. Je n'ai jamais essayé,'' dit Potter avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Vous êtes complètement ridicule!"

"Non, je suis juste un centenaire; extrêmement amer, et légèrement fou. Probablement plus que légèrement... mais je pense qu'il est difficile d'évaluer son propre niveau d'instabilité."

Severus laissa échapper une toux d'incrédulité avant de laisser tomber son visage entre ses mains. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il s'était préparé à entendre. Il se sentait perdu.

"Vous avez vraiment l'intention de laisser le mage noir gagner?'' murmura-t'il entre ses mains.

"Je l'ai aidé à récupérer la pierre philosophale.''

Severus leva sa tête brusquement et regarda le garçon en face de lui, bouche bée.

Non, c'était impossible, ça n'avait aucun sens... Et pourtant... Quirrel avait passé les épreuve bien trop facilement, et Albus était sûr que la sienne était infaillible.

"Alors, il sait que c'est vous qui l'avait aidé à ce jour là?"

Potter secoua la tête. "Non. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre anonyme, je ne pense pas qu'il soit près à savoir que c'était moi – je ne voulais pas risquer de révéler le fait que je sois dans le camp des ténèbres trop tôt."

Severus remis son visage dans ses mains, essayant de traiter toute ces informations. Honnêtement, cela devenait difficile à gérer.

"Pourquoi m'avoir parlé de tout ça?" souffla-t'il finalement.

"Et bien... premièrement, parce que vous avez dit vouloir savoir."

Severus leva son visage juste assez pour pouvoir _fusiller du regard_ le gamin... qui n'était pas vraiment un gamin, en fait.

"Secondement... je ne sais pas... je vous aime bien, je suppose.'' dit Potter avec un léger gloussement et en haussant les épaules. "Et vous êtes celui qui ma permis de survivre. Et puis aussi, vous aimiez ma mère." Severus broncha. Potter continua.

"Je voudrais vous donnez une chance de choisir de quel côté vous serez. Je sais que Dumbledore vous a fait jurer de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger le fils de Lily... dooonc... je me rend bien compte que tout ça vous met un peu dans la merde. Surtout si vous décidé de rester du côté de Dumbledore, vu que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller dans ce camp."

Severus grogna et remis sa tête entre ses mains.

"J'ai besoin de temps pour y penser," dit-il après plusieurs longue minute.

"Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra," répondit Potter sans hésitation. "Je ne vais nulle part de toutes façon – contrairement à ce que pense Dumbledore et les membres de l'ordre, je reviendrais à Poudlard cette année.

– –

Harry n'entendit plus parler de Snape durant le reste de l'été. Les membre de l'ordre du phénix continuèrent à se montrer de temps en temps au abord de son appartement, et à chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'approchait trop à son goût, il sortait les 'saluer' et leur dire d'aller se faire foutre – certes, pas avec ces mots, mais l'intention et là même.

La fin du mois d'août arriva vite, et Harry termina son bail et entreposa à nouveau ses meubles – c'est à dire qu'il les rétrécit et les mit dans une petite boîte qu'il rangea dans son coffre à Gringotts. Il arriva à King's Cross en avance, et après avoir acheté un croissant dans une boulangerie d'à côté, ils se dirigea vers le quai 9 ¾, puis monta directement dans le train.

Ce fut quelque temps plus-tard qu'il eu un peu de compagnie. Draco Malfoy accompagné de Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle rejoignirent Harry dans son compartiment sans même lui demander la permission, non pas qu'il ai eu un problème avec ça, et Draco commença rapidement à raconter à quel point ses vacances d'été avait été génial. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de faire _semblant_ d'écouter, et honnêtement, Draco ne semblait pas s'en _soucier_. En fait, Draco aimait juste s'entendre parler lui-même.

Finalement, quelques autres Serpentards de leur année se joignirent à eux, formant ainsi un grand groupe, tandis que Harry était confortablement assis dans son coin, le nez dans ses bouquins. Les autres semblait avoir accepté depuis longtemps le fait qu'essayer d'engager la conversation avec lui serait peine perdu.

Harry était parfois franchement surpris de la facilité avec laquelle les étudiants de Serpentards l'avait accepté. Quand il avait décidé de ne plus contredire le choixpeau et de le laisser le mettre où il le voulait – il avait toujours voulu le mettre à Serpentard – il avait sincèrement pensé qu'il serait méprisé par tout les élèves de la maison. Il ne savait pas pour quoi il en était si sûr. Peut-être parce que dans chacune de ses vies, peu importe dans quelle maison il avait été, les Serpentards avait toujours fini par le détester.

Mais c'est vrai qu'au cours de ces vies, Harry avait à chaque fois été clairement du côté adverse. Même quand il avait été à Serdaigle, passant tout son temps à travailler avec Dumbledore pour essayer trouver une explication au fait qu'il soit coincé dans une étrange boucle temporelle.

Même durant la vie où Harry avait tué Voldemort avant qu'il n'ai pu revenir, donc avant qu'il n'y ai eu de seconde guerre, Harry avait toujours été considéré comme 'l'ennemi' par les Serpentards. Il été du côté de Dumbledore, il était l'Élu, le garçon qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et, bien que dans cette vie, il n'ai donné aucun signe d'allégeance à Albus Dumbledore, il était presque sûr que son statut de 'garçon-qui-avait-survécu' serait suffisant pour attirer l'hostilité des Serpentards. Étonnamment, ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Il était encore un Potter, et même si son sang avait été sali par sa mère, les Potter étaient une très vieille ligné, et avait été pendant un moment très influente. Il étaient lié avec les Black, les Longbottom, les Brand, les Gamp, les McMillian, et d'autres – et puis ils descendait des Peverell. Tout ça faisait que la famille Potter était très _estimé parmi_ les Sang-Purs, et cela se répercutait chez leurs enfants.

Les Serpentards n'étaient pas connu pour leur _fidélité_. Ils étaient plus du genre rusé, à faire tout ce qui pourrait leur être bénéfique. Les Serpentards les plus forts cherchaient le pouvoir et des alliés puissants; les plus faibles cherchaient à obtenir les faveurs des plus forts. À peu près tout les Serpentards avait compris l'intérêt d'établir des liens avec d'autres Serpentards puissants. Après tout c'était leur parents qui leur avait appris l'importance du pouvoir et des _alliances_. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient des parents qui était des personnalité mondaine, et dans leur sphère, tous était du côté de _vous-savez-qui_.

Devenir _ami_ avec quelqu'un de puissant, avait toujours était un objectif 'noble' pour un Serpentard. Harry avait rapidement été perçu comme quelqu'un de puissant. Tout le monde savait, bien entendu, qu'il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort et 'détruit' Voldemort _étant bébé_ , mais s'il s'était avéré être un débile profond à Poudlard, ses exploits passé n'aurait pas eu la moindre valeur pour les Serpentards. Non – c'était ses résultat scolaire, ses connaissance calligraphique et orthographique, ainsi que son comportement typiquement serpentard qui lui avait fait gagner leurs faveurs.

Et le meilleur, Harry n'était ni pompeux, ni arrogant. Il savait qu'il était plus puissant qu'eux, et ils le savaient probablement aussi, mais il ne leur crachait pas au visage, et ils appréciaient ça. C'était une chose que Draco n'avait pas encore appris à faire. Il avait plus de pouvoir que la plupart d'entre eux en raison de l'influence politique de son père, et de leur immense fortune. Draco n'était compatissant avec personne pour bien leur faire prendre conscience de la puissance que Draco croyait avoir. Et beaucoup d'élèves étaient enclin à lui faire de la lèche, à un certain niveau, simplement parce que plus tard il serait probablement un être cruelle du côté du mal. Un jour _il_ sera à la tête de la famille Malfoy et de leur fortune, hériterait de leurs six sièges au Magemagot, et obtiendrait un certain pouvoir politique au sein du ministère. Personne ne voulait être son _ennemi_ , mais peu de gens – en particulier les étudiants plus âgés – l'appréciaient.

Mais Draco avait compris dès le début, que Harry n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'influence politique de son père et sa richesse, et avait changé de tactique pour avoir les faveurs de Harry. Pour commencer, il l'avait traité comme un _égal_ – avec respect et avec une certaine sympathie. Harry avait été surpris par cette approche, et avait continué à rester à l'écart du garçon, comme il le faisait avec _tout_ ses colocataires. Cela avait pris la quasi-totalité de l'année avant qu'il ne commence à apprécier le bond. Il lui avait même permis de l'appeler 'Harry', ce qui avait provoqué un sourire béat et des plus amusant de la part de Draco. Comme s'il venait d'accomplir un sort particulièrement difficile et qu'on venait de lui accorder un prix pour ça.

Le train arriva à la gare de Pré au Lard et le groupe de Serpentards s'entassa dans une des diligences. Les yeux de Harry s'attardèrent sur les Sombrals, se demandant si l'un des enfants qui l'entouraient pouvait les voir. Il décida qu'il n'avait aucune raisons de ne pas satisfaire sa curiosité et leur posa donc la question. Plusieurs d'entre eux ne savait même pas que _quelque chose_ tirait les diligences, et n'avait jamais entendu _parler_ des Sombrals, mais Draco, Greengrass, et Zabini savaient de quoi il parlé. Cependant, Zabini était le seul à pouvoir les voir. Harry se demanda qui le garçon avait vu mourir, peut-être avait-il était témoin d'une des disparition mystérieuse d'un de ses beaux-pères. Mais il lui sembla qu'il serait impoli de le questionner, alors il ne le fit pas.

Personne en lui demanda qui il avait vu mourir. Ils supposaient probablement que c'était ses parents.

Le banquet de bienvenu se passe sans incident. Sans doute parce que ni Ron ni Harry n'avait prit de voiture volante, et qu'ils n'avait pas non plus atterri dans le Saule Cogneur. Ça ne lui été arrivé que pendant sa première vie, et c'était il y a si longtemps, qu'il peinait à s'en souvenir. Il essayait de ne pas comparer les événement à ses vies antérieur, mais il le faisait presque par réflexe. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il essayait toujours de faire les chose différemment. Moins de choses similaire, donc moins d'occasion de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait vécu, et perdu.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement ceux de Snape lors du banquet. L'homme le regardait avec un visage vide de toute émotion, et Harry se demandait comment il allait être traité cette année. Il essaya de se dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais il savait qu'une partie de lui serait blessé si l'homme le rejetait avec mépris.

Durant une de ses vies, il était devenu très proche de l'homme. Il pouvait à peine dire comment c'était arrivé, mais c'était arrivé. Sans doute parce qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour l'homme que durant sa première vie, qu'il le comprenait parce qu'il savait ce qu'il avait vécu. Bien sûr, au cours de cette vie, Harry avait _tué_ Voldemort, _pas rejoint_. Snape avait changé de camps dès l'instant où il avait su que le mage noir avait tué Lily, et pour autant qu'il en savait, il n'avait jamais regretté ce choix.

Harry poussa un soupir agacé quand ses yeux longèrent la table des professeurs et tombèrent sur Gilderoy Lockhart. Il n'avait pas hâte d'aller en cour de DCFM cette année. Il savait que Snape avait été surmené pendant le dernière moitié de l'année précédente, assurant la moitié des classes que Quirrell avait laissé en plus des sienne, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de se débarrasser de Lockhart, de sorte que Snape enseigne de nouveau la Défense.

Peut-être pourrait-il même obtenir un retourneur de temps pour que Snape l'utilise, comme Hermione l'avait fait pendant sa troisième année.

Lorsque Lockhart fut présenté par Dumbledore pendant le discourt de bienvenu, il y eu des gloussements excités de la part de la population féminine de Poudlard, et plusieurs roulement d'œils de la part des garçon. Harry se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas jeter tout de suite le sort 'Oubliettes' à l'homme pour les sauver d'une année complètement perdu.

* * *

Un chapitre plein de révélations! :P

Ça vous a plu?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous!

Je m'excuse sincèrement de vous avoir fait attendre plus d'un an pour avoir la suite de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, mais j'espère que vous serez heureux de pouvoir lire le chapitre quatre. Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé si mes soucis de santé était terminés, oui, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant, merci de vous êtres inquiétés! Merci aussi pour tout vos encouragements, vous êtes géniaux! ;)

Rien n'est à moi, l'univers est à JK Rowling et la fanfiction à Athey (je ne suis que la traductrice)

Bref, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre:

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Snape ne lui avait pas adressé un mots durant tout le cours de Potion du lundi, et Harry essayait de se convaincre lui même que ce n'était vraiment pas un problème, et qu'il n'y avait _aucune raison_ de s'inquiéter. Snape ne pouvait répéter à personne ce qu'il lui avait dit cet été, et si Dumbledore arrivait à en apprendre assez pour réaliser qu'il devait _s'inquiéter_ , il ne pourrait rien y faire. Par l'enfer, Dumbledore était _déjà_ inquiet. Si Harry se retrouvait dans une situation trop tendu, et bien, il _partirait_. Il était parfaitement capable de disparaître si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Juste avant la fin des cours, cependant, Snape demanda sèchement à Harry de venir à son bureau ce soir après le dîner, puis il le renvoya avec le reste de la classe. Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, Harry se retrouva debout devant la porte de son actuel directeur de maison. Il frappa à sa porte.

Snape ouvrit, le fit entrer à l'intérieur, et lui désigna une chaise en face de son bureau, avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Harry essaya de rester impassible, surtout à ce stade où il ne savait pas quelle direction la discussion allait prendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry avait arrêté de laisser ses émotions transparaître, surtout en présence d'un potentiel ennemi. Cette capacité à masquer ses sentiments était particulièrement utile depuis son entrée à la maison des Serpentards car ils sont très habiles à repérer la moindre faille et à l'utiliser à leurs avantages. Même quand il n'était pas entouré de Serpentards, montrer ses émotions était dangereux car cela permettaient aux gens de se rapprocher de lui, et donc, inévitablement, de le blesser.

Snape était en fait celui qui semblait le plus perturbé, mais son malaise était bien caché. Il posa sa baguette sur son bureau et engagea un contact visuel avec Harry qui, honnêtement, commençait à trouver ce moment long et gênant. Harry gardait son regard droit et inébranlable. Doucement, Snape attrapa sa baguette et les yeux d'Harry se rétrécir avec prudence, mais il ne sortit pas la sienne. Il regarda le professeur commencer à agiter sa main dans un mouvement familier, mettant en place une bulle de silence autour du bureau. Enfin, Snape parla.

"J'ai donné à la discussion de la dernière fois, toute l'attention et la réflexion qu'elle méritait," commença-t-il d'une voix lente et délibérément traînante. Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne dit rien. "J'ai décidé de vous aider, autant que je le pourrais. Je – j'espère sincèrement que vous avez une façon efficace pour faire retrouver au Seigneur des Ténèbres sa santé mentale, mais cependant je ne suis pas optimiste."

Harry renifla. Snape – _optimiste_?

Snape le fixa un moment, avant de continuer. "Je – j'admets que quand vous m'avez révélé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu l'intention d'honorer la promesse qu'il m'avait faite, par rapport à votre mère, j'ai été plutôt surpris. J'avais supposé qu'il avait simplement ignoré ma demande, comme toujours."

"C'était le choix de me mère," dit Harry d'une voix douce. "Elle aurait pu se sauver ce jour là, mais elle ne l'a pas fait."

"Non... non, elle ne l'a pas fait," dit Snape doucement, le regard perdu au loin, renfermé presque triste. Il s'arrêta un moment avant de se reconcentrer sur Harry. "Non. Elle vous a sauvé vous à la place. Et j'ai promis de respecter ça et de vous protéger comme elle l'a fait. Je n'aurais pensé pouvoir passer au dessus du fait que vous êtes le fils de votre père, mais il y a très peu de James Potter en vous, de ce que j'ai pu voir."

Harry émit un grognement amer et une sorte de sourire narquois. "Chaque ressemblances que j'ai pu avoir avec James Potter on disparu au fil du temps, simplement après avoir vécu une vie aussi longue que la mienne. Je suis vieux et fatigué, et un peu trop amer pour prendre plaisir en une chose aussi futile que le fait de faire des _blagues_. Je dirai que la jeunesse de mon père était bien trop insouciante et je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de chose en commun avec lui."

Snape renifla avec distance en réponse, le regard fixé dans le vide. "Vous ne rappelez pas non plus beaucoup votre mère, je trouve."

"Exact – je pense que les premières années d'une personne jouent un grand rôle dans son évolution et son caractère, mais les années qu'on vit ensuite on un rôle tout aussi important. Ma jeunesse n'avait rien avoir avec celles de mes parents – aucune des deux – et j'ai vécu une vie longue et remplis comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'en a eu."

"Je trouve difficile de vous regarder sans penser à vous comme étant un enfant que je doive protéger. _L'enfant de Lily_... mais à présent, je ne suis plus sûr de ce que vous êtes. Ni le rejeton de Potter, ni le fils de Lily..."

"Je suis juste Harry," répliqua Harry simplement et en haussant les épaules.

"Harry."

"Juste, Harry."

Snape hocha légèrement la tête, regardant Harry dans les yeux pendant un long moment avant de tourner son regard vers le mur qu'il ne semblait pas voir, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Seriez-vous disposé à me dire quel est votre plan pour soigner la santé mental du Seigneur des Ténèbres?" demanda Snape après un interminable silence.

Harry fredonna et pencha sa tête sur le côté. "Hmm... peeuuut-être. Pas sûr que je sois déjà près à le révéler. Cette information inclus aussi certains détails qui seraient bien utile à quelqu'un souhaitant le tuer, et je ne suis pas disposé à laisser ça arriver.''

"Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais en _parler_ à qui que ce soit," se moqua Snape, en levant un de ses sourcils à Harry.

Harry lui sourit en retour, impertinent. "C'est vrai, mais rien ne vous empêcherez en sachant ça, d'agir seul."

"Je serez capable de faire quelque chose?" questionna Snape, presque incrédule.

" _Tout le monde_ pourrait tuer Voldemort, s'ils savaient les étapes à effectuer pour supprimer ses 'filets de sécurité'. L'idée que ce soit _moi_ qui ai à le faire à toujours était ridicule. Dumbledore aurait pu le faire lui même, mais dans ma première vie il a toujours laissé cette responsabilité peser sur moi, même après avoir sut quoi faire! Et m'a-t-il expliqué ce que je devais faire? Nooooonn... bien sûr que non. Ça aurait était _trop simple_. Je pense qu'il était juste trop lâche pour me faire ça lui-même, tout en sachant que s' _il_ voulait détruire Voldemort, il aurait du me tuer moi aussi, plutôt qu'espérer que je me suicide pour _le plus grand bien_."

" _Vous suicider?_ Quelle absurdité êtes vous encore en train de dire?"

"Je suis l'une des choses qui maintiennes Voldemort dans le monde des vivants," expliqua Harry dans un reniflement moqueur. "A vrai dire, une part de moi pensait que me tuer avant d'aller à Poudlard , et donc, ne pas le combattre, serais suffisant pour compter comme 'laisser Voldemort gagner', mais je suspecte que le fait que je _meurt_ , et ainsi détruise notre lien qui le maintient en vie, pourrais avoir tout compliquer. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, c'est une idée. Mais j'ai pensé que ça valait le coup d'essayer. C'est pourquoi j'essaye maintenant de vivre une longue vie, _et_ de le laisser gagner."

"Qu'arrivera-t-il si vous le 'laisser gagner' et que le monde finit en ruine, mais que vous avez finalement réussi et que vous ne recommençait pas une nouvelle vie? Êtes vous vraiment d'accord avec le fait de laisser le monde en ruines?"

"Autant que je puisse en dire, le monde ne continuera pas ainsi si je recommence la boucle – mais comment pourrais-je savoir? Peut-être que toute ces vies que j'ai vécu sont des univers alternatifs qui coexiste, et donc que chacun de ces mondes continuent d'exister après ma mort, et que tous les autres doivent vivre avec les conséquences de mes actes. Dans ce cas, les mondes où j'ai disparu très tôt on du, probablement, souffrir de la folie du règne de Voldemort, puisque je n'était plus là pour le stopper, ou Dumbledore a pris les choses en main et réglé le problème seul, comme il aurait du le faire au lieu de laisser ce lourd point sur les épaules d'un _enfant_."

"Arguments raisonnables," accorda Snape avec un hochement de tête concessif. "Je ne suis cependant pas sûr de comprendre entièrement le fait que _vous_ êtes une partie de ce qui maintient Voldemort en vie."

"Je vous l'expliquerai probablement à un moment donné," répondit Harry avec un soupir et une sorte de vague mouvement de main dédaigneux qui irrita fortement Snape, à en croire l'expression de son visage.

"Alors je suppose qu'après tout ça il ne me reste qu'à vous demander ce que vous voulez que fasse à présent," dit Snape un court instant plus tard. Il semblait assez résigné en disant cela, et Harry se demanda si une part de Snape était en train de penser qu'il venait de prêter allégeance – à nouveau – à un maître qui ne ferait rien d'autre que l'utiliser.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. "Juste... soyez _vous-même_. Vous n'avez _rien_ besoin de faire. Traitez moi comme vous me traitiez l'année dernière. Rien n'a vraiment changé – enfin, sauf que maintenant vous comprenez les _véritables_ raisons de comment je sais tout ce que je sais – mais je suis toujours votre élève et vous êtes toujours mon directeur de maison. Mentalement, je suis peut-être beaucoup plus âgé que douze ans, mais physiquement et _légalement_ , j'ai douze ans. Je n'ai rien de vraiment spécial prévu pour cette année. J'ai déjà contré les événements les plus 'déplaisants' qui m'étaient arrivé dans mes vies précédentes. Je suppose qu'il y a toujours la possibilité qu'arrive un imprévu. Je ne sais honnêtement pas ce que Voldemort prépare, mais je me chargerai de ce qui arrivera."

"Vous n'avez pas besoin que fasse... _quoi que ce soit?_ " demanda Snape dubitatif.

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules. "Non."

"Et si je suis convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres?"

"Je le saurai moi-même, vous n'avez pas besoin de me faire le moindre 'rapport' ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre."

Snape avait presque l'air surpris, mais il semblait principalement septique. "Et comment saurez vous cela?"

"Lui et moi sommes lié. Peut-être la chose qui me rend immortel? Ce lien se concentre dans ma cicatrice, mais cela créé littéralement une connexion mental invisible entre nous deux. Il n'est pas encore au courant de ça, il ne sait pas non plus comment s'en servir, mais moi j'ai eu énormément de temps pour m'entraîner à cause de cette maudite boucle temporelle, et j'en suis venu à savoir qu'elle est la meilleur manière de l'utiliser. Je saurai s'il vous convoque, et je serais probablement capable de voir tout ce qui se passera."

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent un peu plus et ses sourcils s'élevèrent sur son front, mais il avait apparemment choisi de ne pas commenter davantage.

"Vous savez… Je crois qu'il y a bien _quelque chose_ que vous pourriez faire," dit Harry soudainement, récoltant un regard méfiant de la part de Snape. "Vous pourriez me dire si vous commencez à vous apercevoir que Dumbledore comprend que je ne suis _pas_ dans son camps, mais dans celui de Voldemort à la place – ou s'il commence à penser qu'il y a un sérieux potentiel pour que je _tourne mal_ ou quoi que se soit, et qu'il décide qu'il est temps de me reprendre en main."

"Allez vous mal tourner ou 'quoi que se soit'?" demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

"Êtes vous en train de me demander si je connais la Magie Noir?" demanda à son tour Harry avec un rictus amusé.

"Non, pas du tout," répondit Snape d'une voix traînante et sarcastique. "Je demande simplement parce que si vous avez honnêtement l'intention de 'rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres', on s'attendra forcément à ce que vous ayez une certaine pratique des Arts Sombres."

Harry renifla. "J'ai été Auror durant deux de mes vies – les deux premières, pour être exacte – et on ne peut se battre contre des mages noirs sans comprendre la magie Noir. J'ai _pu_ l'étudier plus que nécessaire pour le travaille la seconde fois, principalement parce que je m'ennuyais et avait du temps à perdre. Je suis également d'avis que beaucoup des chose qu'a fait interdire le Ministère avec l'excuse que c'est de la 'magie noir', enfaîte motivé par des stupides raisons politiques, n'étaient pas _sombres_ du tout. En fait dans ma deuxième vie, j'ai fini par être profondément impliqué dans la politique et la législation, et j'ai pu m'apercevoir à quel points le système est stupide et corrompu, tout comme beaucoup de nos restrictions et règlements concernant la magie."

"Vraiment? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'un politicien."

Harry gloussa. "Un politicien? Par l'enfer, J'ai été _Ministre_! Mais j'étais aussi une personne totalement différente à l'époque. Cela fait un sacré long moment que je n'ai plus la patience de gérer un tel niveau de conneries..." il soupira, grimaçant légèrement avant de se reconcentrer.

Snape semblait avoir du mal à croire les déclarations d'Harry, mais n'exprima pas ses doutes à haute voix.

"Hum... et bien, je garderai votre demande concernant le niveau de préoccupation du directeur à l'esprit. Cependant il a tendance à garder ses pensées pour lui, surtout à ce sujet."

"Ouais, je sais ça," dit Harry avec un regard légèrement agacé. "De toute façon, c'est à peu près ça. Je ne sais pas si je vais entrer en contact avec Voldemort cette année ou non. Je suppose que je vais juste prêter l'oreille et voir ce qui arrivera. Je sais qu'il est encore loin d'appeler son cercle de fidèles à lui. Il s'appuie pour le moment encore principalement sur Quirrell, car il en train de créer un homoncule très avancé, en utilisant l'Élixir de Vie et un certain nombres d'autres ingrédients. Il semblerait qu'il y arrive avec beaucoup plus de succès que durant ma première vie. Mais cela prendra du temps pour incuber, et même après y avoir entièrement attaché son âme, il lui faudra probablement un temps de récupération important avant de revenir à son plein potentiel."

"Vous avez vraiment une connexion avec lui qui vous permet de voir ce qu'il fait?" questionna Snape, semblant intrigué et incrédule.

"Ouais, bien que je ne l'utilise pas très souvent. Il pourrait commencer à remarquer quelque chose si je le faisais."

"Mais vous allez garder un œil sur ses mouvements au cours de cette année, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr."

Snape acquiesça. "Très bien. Y a-t'il quelque chose en particulier que vous aimeriez que je dise au Directeur, à propos de ses constantes questions sur vous?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Vous pouvez continuer à lui dire que je reste à l'écart et réservé et que vous n'avez juste rien d'utile à lui dire. Ça, ou ce que vous pensez qu'il veut entendre, mais si vous faites quelque chose, assurez vous de me prévenir afin que je puisse soutenir vos dires."

"Bien sûr."

L'entrevu se finit rapidement après ça et Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour retourner à son dortoir, et à ses livres.

– –

Harry était assis dans l'un des petits alcôves isolés de la bibliothèque, grattant sur son morceau de parchemin pour finir le dernier essai qu'ils avaient à faire en Métamorphose. On était maintenant à la mi-Octobre et l'année scolaire c'était passé avec, jusque là, absolument aucun événement notable. Il s'était résigné à simplement souffrir de l'incompétence de Lockhart. Autant il aimerait s'en débarrasser lui même, tout comme ses camarades de classe, autant il _n'avait pas_ vraiment assez de raisons pour le faire.

Les cours avaient été ennuyant, comme d'habitude. Snape l'avait, une fois encore, souvent questionné en Potions, et avait utilisé cette opportunité pour accorder un nombre de points irraisonnable à la maison des Serpentards, tout en enlevant des points aux Gryffondors – car il posait _toujours_ la question à Ron en premier, et quand le rouquin ratait la réponse, il ricanait, déduisait des points et là, les accordait à Harry.

Harry ne blâmait pas Snape pour ça, en toute honnêteté – une part de lui s'en amusait même un peu, bien qu'il sache qu'à une époque, il y a longtemps, il se serait énervé du flagrant mauvais traitement dont était victime son il-y-a-longtemps-meilleur-ami. Mais à ce point, autant qu'Harry soit concerné, c'était la faute de Ron qui ne faisait rien – comme par exemple étudier et se préparer pour les cours – pour stopper cette situation.

La seule chose vraiment embêtante dans tout ça était que Ron en voulait à Harry, et reportait toute sa frustration et sa colère sur lui à toute occasion et pendant une grande partie de l'année passée – sauf pendant les vacances d'été, bien sûr. Harry avait répondu aux insultes violentes de Ron en ignorant totalement le garçon, et en esquivant facilement les quelques faibles sorts que Ron s'était arrangé pour apprendre à la fin de la première année et qu'il jetait occasionnellement à Harry.

Draco, à l'inverse, prenait un grand plaisir à insulter Ron en retour. Il donnait souvent l'impression qu'il défendait l'honneur d'Harry, mais Harry savait bien qu'il serait insultant et rabaissant avec Ron en toute occasion, même sans l'excuse qu'il insultait constamment Harry.

Harry les ignorait simplement toutes les fois où ils s'engageaient dans un nouveau duel dans le hall.

Harry avait arrêté de chercher à se rapprocher de ses vieux amis il y a déjà quelque vies. Une part de lui trouvait que c'était juste trop douloureux, et une autre part de lui trouvait que c'était juste trop _bizarre_. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes personnes, même s'ils l'étaient. De plus ils étaient des enfants, alors que lui ne l'était plus. Bien que ce ne soit pas ce point qui le stoppe réellement, puisqu'il pouvait être 'amis' avec d'autres enfants sans problème. C'était surtout qu'il connaissait mieux la version plus âgé de Ron et Hermione, et c'était les personnes qu'ils deviendraient en grandissant auquel il pensait avec le plus d'affection, et qui lui manquaient le plus.

Mais en général il essayait de faire en sorte que personne ne lui manque plus. Il était fatigué de souffrir comme ça.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut prit par surprise en sentant quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épauler et il se tourna pour se retrouver face à face avec la jeune Hermione Granger. Elle donnait des signes d'impatience, tout en essayant de ne rien laissait paraître. Sa tentative d'avoir l'air confiante était gâché par sa nervosité manifeste.

"Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Granger?" demanda Harry simplement, se demandant s'il avait peut-être un livre qu'elle voulait.

"Hum, oui, à vrai dire. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'à chaque fois que nous travaillons en duo en Potions, tu changes de partenaire, presque à chaque cours."

Harry cligna des yeux et acquiesça doucement.

"Je n'est aussi pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'à chaque fois tu as tendance à faire tout le travaille seul, pendant que ton partenaire reste assis à ne rien faire," continua-t-elle.

C'était entièrement vrai. Quand qu'il était avec Draco, le blond faisait une bonne partie du travail, mais Draco était vraiment doué pour les potions – définitivement au-dessus du niveau normal d'un second année. Voilà pourquoi, Snape préférait quand Draco était associé avec des Serpentards plus… _lent_ , de même avec Harry, afin de prévenir l'arrivée de désastreuses catastrophes. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient jamais autorisé à travailler sur les potions sensibles sans un partenaires compétent.

"Peux-tu me dire où tu veux en venir?" demanda Harry après que sa pause se soit étiré un peu trop longtemps.

"Et bien, oui. Je voudrais te proposer que peut-être toi et moi nous pourrions travailler ensemble pour les potions. De cette façon tu serais garanti d'avoir un partenaire qui fait sa part du travaille," répondit-elle avec autant de confiance qu'elle pouvait afficher, la tête haute.

Harry leva lentement un sourcil, ce qui sembla la rendre encore plus fébrile qu'avant.

A ce moment, un coin de la bouche d'Harry se releva discrètement. "Ce pourrait-il, peut-être, que ce soit _toi_ qui en ai marre de toujours faire tout le travail, pendant que ton partenaire reste assis, et néglige le travail?"

Le rouge lui monta aux joues soudainement et Harry pu voir sa mâchoire se crisper légèrement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre – argumenter, probablement – mais apparemment rien ne lui vint à l'esprit dans les première seconde alors Harry parla à sa place.

"C'est ok, Granger. Il n'y a rien de mal à admettre que nous serions tout les deux avantagés par l'arrangement que tu proposes. Mais le fait est que, honnêtement, je doute que tu gagnes des points auprès de tes camarades de maison en commençant à passer du temps avec un Sournois Serpentards en cours de Potions. Je peux déjà entendre Weasley t'accuser d'être une 'traîtresse'.

Son expression se durci et ses lèvres se crispèrent en une fine ligne. "Et bien, Weasley peut aller sucer un crapaud, pour tout ce que ça m'importe. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un d'eux m'appréciait de toute façon. Je ne vois pas comment passer du temps avec toi pourrais empirer les choses."

"Oh, je ne serais pas si sûr de ça. Ne jamais sous-estimer la capacité des enfants à être cruels sans réelle justification."

Elle tourna la tête, regardant un point au loin les yeux vides, tandis que la colère disparaissait de ses traits pour être remplacé par une douleur amer.

Une vague de regret et de peine submergea Harry, mais il la repoussa farouchement. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Hermione n'avait aucuns amis. Cela avait été la même chose dans toute les vies où Harry avait vécu jusqu'à Poudlard, et qu'il n'avait pas été à Gryffondore, ou fait des effort pour être ami avec elle. Elle n'était juste pas douée pour se rapprocher des autres. _Pas sa faute à lui._

Elle redressa ses épaules, tourna sa tête et ainsi croisa son regard à nouveau. "Et bien, je m'en fiche. S'ils veulent réellement me traiter _pire_ qu'avant, seulement parce que je fréquente quelqu'un d'une autre maison, alors c'est comme ça. Es-tu intéressé? Seras-tu mon partenaire en Potions?"

Harry s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'observant pendant un long moment. "Je ne peux pas te garantir d'être ton partenaire de potion à chaque cours," commença-t-il à l'avertir. "Snape aime me mettre avec Crabbe or Goyle pour les potions les plus délicates afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne fassent pas exploser le labo. Draco est habituellement associé avec l'un des deux pour les même raisons, donc lui et moi ne sommes pas partenaires très souvent, mais quand Snape l'autorise et que Draco me le demande en premier, il passe en priorité."

Son visage se tordit dans une grimace à peine réprimé avant de simplement froncer les sourcils et détourner le regard. "Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux rester avec lui," dit-elle doucement avant de le regarder une grande détermination dans les yeux. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu être une seul fois moqueur ou méchant avec qui que se soit. Tu es un peu froid, mais tu n'es pas _méchant_. Comment peux-tu supporter Malfoy quand il est un tel imbécile, bête et méchant?"

Harry soupira et sourit imperceptiblement. "Draco est un vrai con avec la plupart des gens – je ne vais certainement pas le nier. Il est arrogant et gâté, et il pense que le monde entier n'existe que pour répondre à ses caprices. Pour lui, il y a seulement quelque types de personnes – ceux qu'il n'a pas le choix de respecter – ou du moins _agir_ respectueusement à leur égard – comme les associés politiques de son père; ceux qui ont gagné son respect; et ceux qui sont de loin inférieur à lui et qui ne sont même pas digne de lécher ses bottes – ce qu'il pense de la _plupart_ des personnes.

"S'il pense que tu mérite le respect, il te traitera de manière significativement différente de la manière dont il traite les autres. J'admets qu'au début je tolérais tout juste Draco, mais curieusement, il a réussi à grandir en moi. Il est plus _vrai_ avec moi qu'il ne l'est avec vous. Tout ce que vous voyez c'est le snobinard, l'enfant pourri gâté, l'imbécile. J'arrive a voir une partie du vrai Draco, et il n'est vraiment pas insupportable. Il est très intelligent, très spirituel, et drôle quand il veut – bien que ce soit généralement au dépend de quelqu'un d'autre – il est brillant en Potions, au point d'avoir une compréhension presque instinctive de la meilleur manière de préparer et de modifier les choses. Il sera vraiment douée un jour, je le garantis. De plus, il est mon colocataire. Je préfère trouver un moyen d'apprécier sa compagnie plutôt que simplement le supporter, ou pire encore, être en conflit avec lui. Cela rendrait les choses ennuyeuses et compliquées pour moi, et je ne vois pas de raisons de faire ça."

Hermione émit une sorte de bruit semblable à 'harrumph' et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine ne semblant pas particulièrement convaincue.

"Il reste un horrible tyran. Je ne pourrais jamais rester amie avec quelqu'un qui ne fait rien d'autre que rabaisser les gens autour de lui."

Harry haussa les épaule sans remords. "L'ambiance au dortoir est agréable, sans stress, et sans disputes inutiles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si c'est ton propre sentiment de supériorité ou tes _principes_ qui ont instaurer une telle distance entre toi et tes colocataires."

Elle pâlit. " _Quoi_?"

"Et bien, tu as quatre colocataires. Patil et Brown sont complètement idiotes, et donc bien en dessous de ton niveau d'intelligence, et j'imagine que tu les snob un peu, du fait de leurs manières, et du fait qu'elles n'accordent aucune importance aux connaissances. Dunbar et Matthews sont toutes les deux fans de Quidditch, et je ne te vois pas avoir beaucoup de points communs avec elles non plus. Tu as donc; les pipelettes et les garçon manqués, et ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais pensé ça. Aucune d'elles n'accordent de l'importance aux connaissances ou à l'intellect. Elles veulent avoir une belle apparence, ou elles veulent s'amuser. Ceux sont leurs priorités. Selon tes critères privés, disons même secret, les gens qui n'ont pas de réel respect pour le savoir et les études ne sont pas digne de ton temps et de tes efforts. Tu penses que tu es meilleure qu'elles."

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" réfuta-t-elle immédiatement.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. "Peut-être pas entièrement, mais je pari qu'une part de toi pense quand même ça. Peut-être utilises-tu ce raisonnement pour te convaincre que tu ne devrais pas te _soucier_ du fait qu'aucune ne t'apprécie. Mais ça _compte_ pour toi. Et ça reste _blessant_."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Bien sûr que c'est blessant."

"Donc tu as arrêté d'essayer de devenir amie avec tes camarades de maison? Pas un dans toute ton année n'a ce potentiel?"

Elle fit la moue. "Non," dit elle sèchement.

Harry acquiesça lentement. "Je suppose que non. Le seul dans tout le lot dont je pense qu'il ferait un bon ami pour toi est probablement Londubat, mais il a trop peur de se mettre Weasley à dos, alors il ne fait rien pour stopper les autres quand ils se moquent de toi et t'embêtent, même s'il se sent coupable," réfléchi Harry, et Hermione le regarda comme si elle était surprise qu'il ai remarqué de tel détails. "As-tu essayé de te faire des amis parmi les Serdaigles? Je veux dire, il me semble que si tu veux chercher dans une autre maison dans l'espoir de te faire un ami, cela serait une option bien plus intelligente que d'essayer avec moi. Ou peut-être qu'une part de toi sent que si tu fait ça, tu admets que tu as fait une erreur?"

"Fait une erreur? Que veux-tu dire?"

"Quand tu as argumenté avec le choixpeau et insisté pour qu'il te mette à Gryffondore, à la place de Serdaigle," dit Harry de manière assez détaché tout en lui offrant un petit sourire entendu.

Elle resta bouche-bée. "Je – Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler!" bafouilla-t-elle.

"Oh _s'il te plaît_ – C'est évident pour tout ceux qui possède ne serait-ce qu'une moitié de cerveau que tu es supposée être à Serdaigle. Et si même tes habitudes de travail ne rendent pas ça assez flagrant, le fait que tu ais passé presque quatre minutes entières sous le choixpeau est un autre révélateur. Les seuls personnes qui ont passé autant de temps dessous sont celles qui ont contesté la décision première du choixpeau."

"Mais pourquoi aurais-je fais ça? Pourquoi aurais-je argumenté avec le chapeau?" rétorqua-t-elle en retour, mais l'air secouée par son accusation.

"Simple. Il ne fait aucun doute que _tu appartiens_ à Serdaigle, mais uniquement parce qu'ils sont le genre de personnes que tu _es_ , ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est le genre de personnes que tu _veux être_. Tu _voulais_ être une fille courageuse et qui a plein d'amis. Une fille qui n'a pas peur d'aller vers les autres et qui est extravertie, enthousiaste et intéressante. Tu voulais être une _Gryffondore_ , et tu as donc pensé qu'en allant dans la maison de Gryffondor, tu pourrais devenir cette fille. Mais tu ne peux pas. Donc à la place tu as juste fini par t'isoler toi-même dans une maison remplit de personnes qui n'ont aucun respect pour le type de personnalité que tu as, et tu t'es mis en quarantaine. Si tu vas rechercher des amis parmi les Serdaigles, cela serai comme admettre que tu as fait une erreur. Que tu aurais dut laisser le Chapeau te mettre où il le voulait"

Sa lèvre inférieur tremblait et il pouvait voir sa mâchoire se contracter par intermittence quand elle serrait ou desserrait les dents.

"Es-tu toujours sûr de vouloir être ma partenaire de potion?" demanda Harry après un lourd silence passé sans qu'Hermione ne dise rien. "En me regardant tu pensais avoir trouvé un esprit comme le tien dans une autre maison. Intelligent et studieux – calme, avec peu ou pas de véritables amis. Mais il y a une grande différence entre nous, Granger. Tu veux des amis, mais tu n'en as aucun. Je n'en ai aucun, mais c'est _parce que_ je n'en veux aucun."

"Tu ne veux pas avoir d'amis?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

"Quand tu te laisses t'attacher aux autres, lorsque tu les perd, ça ne t'apporte que de la douleur. Si tu ne t'attaches à personne, tu ne souffrira pas quand ils partiront," expliqua-t-il avec une expression distante.

Elle ouvrit la bouche toute grande, un air de _pitié_ sur son visage. "C'est horrible. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à avoir peur d'être blessé. Ce n'est pas une vie."

Un coin de la bouche d'Harry se releva. "J'ai déjà bien assez vécu. Et donc, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Veux tu toujours honnêtement être ma partenaire?"

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment avant que la détermination n'envahisse ses traits et qu'elle lui adresse un ferme signe de tête. "Oui."

"Bien."

– –

Harry piqua un cube de melon avec sa fourchette et le porta à sa bouche tandis que ses camarades de maison s'installaient à leurs places habituelles autour de lui pour le petit-déjeuner. Draco feuilletait paresseusement un livre de potions qui était ouvert à côté de son assiette tout en mangeant une omelette assez élaborée que les elfes lui préparaient chaque matin car il les avait terrorisé au cours de la première année après que Harry lui ai dit comment trouver les cuisines. En face de lui il y avait Pansy Parkinson avec Zabini d'un côté et Daphné Greengrass de l'autre. Et flanquant Harry et Draco des deux côtés opposés se trouvaient Crabbe et Goyle, présentement occupé à remplir leurs assiettes à leurs maximums.

"Quel potion allons nous brasser aujourd'hui?" demanda Harry distraitement alors qu'il regardait Draco installé à côté de lui.

"Juste un simple philtre dégonflant," dit Draco d'un ton ennuyé.

"Vraiment? Hum."

Draco leva la tête de son livre et plissa les yeux vers Harry. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes?"

"C'est juste que je pourrais bien être partenaire avec Granger aujourd'hui en cour."

Draco sourit d'un air méprisant et grimaça en même temps. " _Granger?_ Pourquoi?!"

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air ennuyé. "Elle me l'avait demandé."

"Mais pourquoi avoir dit _oui?_ " s'exclama Draco horrifié et dégoûté.

"Son arguent était que si elle et moi nous nous associons, alors je serais garantis d'avoir un partenaire qui ferait sa juste part de travail, plutôt que je fasse tout moi-même," à cet instant, Harry fit un signe de tête en direction de Goyle qui lui jeta en retour un regard vide. "Bien sûr, j'ai alors souligné qu'elle était probablement juste fatigué de subir la même chose, car à chaque fois qu'elle s'associe avec, et bien – _n'importe lequel_ des Gryffondors, ils restent assis là à la laisser tout faire. Elle a semblait admettre à contre cœur qu'elle aimerait aussi travailler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas simplement un profiteur. Au final, je n'ai vu aucun problème à accepter, alors je l'ai fait."

"Aucun _problème?!_ " s'exclama Pansy, l'air sincèrement horrifié quand Harry prit finalement la peine de lui jeter un regard. "Comment peux-tu penser ça!?"

"Si ton argument est le fait qu'elle est une ''insupportable-je-sais-tout'', alors il est assez irrecevable puisque presque tout le monde me considère de la même manière," dit froidement Harry, arquant un sourcil provocateur dans sa direction, car il savait très bien que ce n'était _pas_ ce qu'elle pensait.

"Bien sûr que non," lâcha-t-elle sur la défensive. "Je parle du fait que je ne comprend pas que tu puisses supporter cette _infection_ ," dit-elle en fronçant son petit nez de chien épaté. "Elle n'est rien de plus qu'une écœurante sang-de-bourbe et une _Gryffondore_ sang-de-bourbe."

" _Pansy,"_ siffla Draco pour l'avertir.

Harry la fixa depuis l'autre côté de la table avec regard glacé. "Que t'ai-je dit à propos de ce mot, Parkinson?" demanda Harry d'une voix mortellement froide qui s'élevait à peine au-dessus d'un murmure, et pourtant, tous au alentour l'entendirent, car ils étaient tous extrêmement calme et silencieux, comme dans l'attente d'une effroyable explosion.

Elle eut l'air surprise durant un bref instant avant de comprendre, et là, la _peur_ apparue sur son visage.

"Ma mère était une née-moldu – _et_ une Gryffondor," continua Harry, sa voix toujours aussi distante et froide."

"Je –" commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupé aussi brusquement qu'un coup de couteau et elle bondit de son siège si loin qu'elle faillit tomber du banc. Elle gesticula dans sa direction, ses yeux se dirigeant sur sa main gauche visible qui tenait sa fourchette, mais qui se fixèrent sur son bras droit qu'il leva de dessous la table et sa baguette fut visible un moment tandis qu'il la glissait dans sa manche.

Elle haleta. "Comment _ose_ tu!" hurla-t-elle d'un cri perçant.

"Je t'avais _prévenu_ , Parkinson," répliqua Harry d'un ton ennuyé. "Prononce ce mot en ma présence, et je te jette un sort. C'est ta faute de l'avoir oublié – _encore_."

"Je le dirai au Professeur Snape!"

Draco renifla. "Oh s'il te plaît, Pansy. Tu ne peux sérieusement pas penser qu'il ferait quoi que ce soit contre _Harry_. Juste, laisse tomber. C'est ta propre faute. De plus, tu sais que le Professeur Snape n'aime pas qu'on utilise ce mot _non plus_."

" _Draco!"_ geignit-elle.

Draco se contenta de lever un unique sourcil impérieux dans sa direction, et elle se plongea immédiatement dans un silence profond tout en jetant des coup d'œil à Harry. Harry les lui retourna d'un air ennuyé avant de revenir à son petit-déjeuner.

– –

Il semblerait qu'après la première fois qu'il ait travaillé en tant que partenaire de potion d'Hermione, elle ait décidé qu'ils étaient amis ou quelque chose de ce genre puisque cet arrangement continua à se répéter après cela, et maintenant elle se joignait à lui par hasard à la bibliothèque, à chaque fois qu'il y travaillait seul. Il y avait des fois où ils ne se disaient pas le moindre mot en dehors d'une simple salutation, mais il y avait d'autres fois où Hermione semblait déterminée à entamer une conversation avec lui pendant qu'ils étaient assis là et étudiaient ou faisaient leurs devoirs.

Harry était en général juste vaguement amusé par sa détermination. Ça n'était jamais particulièrement agréable d'être avec lui, et leur conversation tournait principalement autour de lui, des questions existentiels ou comparer leurs point de vue sur les maisons, les préjugés, les enseignants et leurs autorités, et la fiabilité du contenu de ses livres.

Et pourtant elle continuait à revenir. Cela avait continué pendant plus d'un mois, tandis que le reste de sa normale et ennuyeuse vie de classe continuait d'une manière habituelle et morne.

Les choses étaient de temps en temps tendues dans leur dortoirs. Nott, Harry avait finit par le déduire, aimait probablement Parkinson, et détestait complètement Hermione. Il avait pensé ça parce que lui et Nott n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes pour s'entendre avant, mais il était clair qu'ils en avaient maintenant. Lui et Harry n'avait jamais était 'proche', mais maintenant, le garçon était limite hostile. Ou au moins ouvertement passif agressif.

Le problème de Nott était qu'il était en gros le fond de la hiérarchie de leur dortoir – ce qu'il sait, et ne supporte pas – et par conséquent, il ne tenterait jamais sa chance contre Harry dans un espèce de conflit politique Serpentard interne. Il avait quelques 'alliés' dans leur maison, mais aucun ne se dresserait avec lui contre Harry Potter.

La famille de Draco était riche au-delà de l'entendement, et les familles de Goyle et Crabbe étaient en quelque sorte les serviteurs modernes de la famille Malfoy, alors ils étaient à la fois très bas sur l'échelle, et à la fois ils appartenaient aux Malfoy, ils devaient donc être respectés. Et la mère de Zabini était extrêmement riche, principalement en raison des nombreux maris riche qu'elle a eut au fil des ans, et qui étaient mort mystérieusement, lui léguant tous leurs biens.

La famille de Nott, à l'inverse, n'avait rien. Sa mère était morte quand il n'avait que quelques années, le laissant seul avec son père, et sans famille étendue, autant qu'Harry puisse en dire. En plus de ça, le père de Nott avait une position de bas-niveau et travaillait dans une entreprise de manufacture magique. Pas une position hautement payé – ni aucune influence ou pouvoirs lié à son emplois.

La famille de Théo Nott n'avait donc aucune influence politique; pas d'argent; et n'était exceptionnel ni dans la magie ni dans le domaine de l'intelligence.

Même les autres Serpentards qui appréciaient le garçon tranquille savaient bien que c'était du suicide social que de s'allier ouvertement avec lui dans son hostilité envers Harry. Leurs autres camarades de chambre semblaient prétendre qu'il ne se passait rien – ce qui convenait bien à Harry. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait être impliqué ou être considéré comme prenant parti, et il était évident pour Draco qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se charger de Théo.

Harry était actuellement _aussi_ en train d'utiliser la technique de l'ignorer. Extérieurement, il agissait comme s'il ne pouvait même pas prendre la peine de _se soucier_ du fait que Nott soit clairement en colère après lui. Nott avait essayé de piéger quelque-uns des objets de Harry, mais ça n'avait été que des sorts de malchances qu'un second année pourrait aisément connaître, et Harry n'en avait eu aucun qui pourrait lui donner du fil à retordre. Harry avait mis en place des enchantements de protection et contre la falsification avant même d'avoir mis un pied à Poudlard l'année passée, et il avait donnait à Jörmy la permission de mordre Nott s'il essayait de la blesser.

Il soupçonnait Nott d'avoir essayé de trafiquer ses affaires de bain à un moment donné puisque l'une des protections qu'il avait placé sur ses flacons s'était déclenchées environ une semaine auparavant. Le garçon s'était probablement pris un sacré choc pour ça. Harry _avait augmenté_ quelques-une de ses défenses et était plus vigilant en vérifiant sa nourriture et ses boissons à l'heure des repas, mais la plus part du temps ce n'était pas encore grand-chose. C'est ainsi qu'il pu voir le garçon être de plus en plus frustré à chaque semaine qui passait, et il savait que quelque chose allait sûrement finir par arriver.

Ron Weasley devenait lui aussi de plus en plus hostile ces derniers temps, mais Harry pouvait difficilement le blâmer vu la fréquence à laquelle Snape le choisissait pour le tourner en ridicule. Ce n'était techniquement pas juste du tout que Ron rejette sa rancœur amer sur Harry, puisque ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry si Snape, après chaque réponses fausses de la part de Ron, demandait à Harry, qui avait lui la réponse. Mais essayez d'utiliser la logique avec Ron Weasley et il ne sera probablement que _plus en colère_.

– –

Quand Harry vu pour la première fois l'avis sur le panneau annonçant que Lockhart avait formé un club de Duel, il éclata de rire. Cela lui valu quelque coups d'œil ébahis, parce que _Harry Potter_ ne _rigolait_ pas. Harry leur renvoya des regards ennuyés et interrogatif et tous détournèrent les yeux rapidement, le laissant redonner son attention au tableau d'affichage.

Une part de lui était totalement sûr qu'il devait passer au dessus de tout cela, mais l'opportunité de voir Snape botter le cul de cet imbécile avec rien de plus qu'un sort de désarmement était trop tentante pour passer à côté. Et il se retrouva accompagné de ces camarades de même année, debout dans la Grand Salle samedi après-midi, autour d'une plate-forme de duel surélevée à la place des quatre larges tables qui occupent habituellement la pièce.

Le club était, bien sûr, ouvert à toutes l'école, alors la pièce était assez remplie. Harry aperçut Hermione debout un peu plus loin, à côté des Gryffondors rassemblés, qui discutaient avec enthousiasme et riaient entre eux. Le professeur Snape entra et quelque-uns des lions firent la grimace à son arrivée quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les voyait pas. Lockhart arriva un instant plus tard, souriant de son éclatant et stupide sourire à tous ceux qui le regarderai. Les joues d'Hermione rougirent et elle le regarda avec admiration tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la plate-forme surélevée.

Harry renifla et roula des yeux. Il n'avait _toujours pas_ réussi à lui faire prendre conscience de l'incroyable idiot vantard et stupide qu'il était, mais ce n'était pas grave. Même Hermione Granger avait le droit d'avoir un naïf coup de foudre de fillette à 13 ans.

Le club commença peu après et Harry s'assit en retrait et prit plaisir à voir Snape se tenir en face de cet incapable, alors que Lockhart tenait des absurdités erronés sur les positions de duel. Snape proposa d'une voix traînante et ennuyée qu'ils fassent la démonstration d'un sort de désarmement, et Lockhart bredouilla son accord.

Ah, il était toujours extrêmement satisfait de voir l'imbécile blond voler à travers la pièce et atterrir sur son cul, même après l'avoir vu de nombreuse fois bien sûr, ce ne fut qu'une minute plus tard que Lockhart désigna Harry, lui suggérant de prendre part au premier duel. Harry poussa un soupir, sachant que c'était inévitable et pourtant espérant que ça ne le soit pas. Il considéra le fait de refuser, jusqu'à ce que Théo tende son bras en l'air, exprimant avec force son volontariat pour être l'adversaire d'Harry.

Harry plissa ses yeux en fixant le garçon depuis l'autre côté du petit espace qui les séparait, se demandant ce que Nott voulait faire exactement. Le garçon était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'Harry avait des capacités qui le dépassait largement en duel. Même en classe, Harry en montrait plus qu'assez pour que ses camarades de maison savent qu'il était bien supérieur à leur niveau.

Harry se doutait que Nott savait qu'en faisant ça, il se rendrait ridicule, il avait donc quelque chose en tête. Snape, sans doute, l'avait déduit lui aussi, car il intervint, suggérant que peut-être Harry devrait être opposé à un étudiant _plus vieux_. Lockhart argumenta que c'était stupide, et qu'il était logique qu'un deuxième année soit confronté à un autre deuxième année, puis remercia Nott pour s'être proposé.

Harry hésita un bref instant avant d'accorder à l'autre garçon un hochement sec de la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la plate-forme. Peu importait la façon distante dont agissait Harry, Nott _devenait_ vraiment ennuyant. Une part de lui espérait que cela pourrait être une occasion pour le garçon d'évacuer cette colère idiote, mais Harry doutait honnêtement que se soit aussi simple.

Le duel commença et Harry reteint sa baguette, ayant décidé de donner à l'autre garçon une chance de jeter au moins un sort avant qu'il ne le désarme. Ce qui arriva alors le fit presque rire du ridicule de la situation.

Nott avait jeté un serpensortia et convoqué un imposant serpent rouge – pas n'importe quel serpent, mais une espèce de cobra, avec un capuchon déployé et sifflant de colère. Il avait une assez forte sensation de déjà-vu.

Harry pu instantanément voir quelles étaient les intentions de Nott avec tout ça. Il était restreint par le contrat qu'ils avaient tous signé durant leur première nuit à Poudlard, et il ne pouvait raconter à personne les secrets de Harry, et l'un de ses secrets – celui qui semblait le _plus gros_ – était que Harry était fourchelangue. En le confrontant à un énorme et venimeux serpent, face à un grand groupe d'étudiants, il forcerait théoriquement Harry à révéler à toute l'école son don de fourchelangue.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Harry pourrait facilement bannir le serpent sans émettre le moindre sifflement dans sa direction. Mais… et bien, pourquoi ne pas simplement suivre cette logique? La principale raison pour laquelle Harry avait pris ces mesures supplémentaires pour s'assurer que ses compétences assez spéciales ne s'ébruitent pas pendant sa première année était qu'il n'était pas près à ce que Voldemort en sache plus sur ce point. Il n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de comment le spectre pourrait réagir et Harry ne voulait pas impliquer un paramètre inconnue aussi tôt, alors qu'il avait préféré s'en tenir à ce qui était prévisible jusque là. Mais Quirrell et Voldemort n'était plus à l'école, et à ce stade, Harry se moquait totalement du fait que l'homme découvre le don d'Harry.

En ce qui concerne le reste de l'école, la moitié d'entre eux étaient déjà convaincus qu'Harry était juste un autre malfaisant Serpentard, bien qu'il n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter cette étiquette. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que cela apporte à Théo la satisfaction nécessaire pour qu'il arrête d'être un tel chieur. Cependant, c'était plutôt improbable. Le plus probable était qu'il prenne la grosse tête, pensant avoir marqué un point contre Harry, et réussi à contourner le contrat et révéler un de ses secrets.

Et, bien, il n'aura qu'à manipuler Théo avec précaution, afin d'empêcher le garçon de penser qu'il avait gagné. Harry avait déjà plusieurs idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, et un sourire large et narquois s'étendait sur ses lèvres, quelques secondes seulement après que le serpent furieux se soit matérialisé sur le sol face à lui.

Harry leva les yeux vers Théo et haussa un sourcil amusé, comme s'il demandait silencieusement 'Vraiment? C'est _ça_ que tu as décidé de faire?'

Le visage de Théo passa de triomphant à colérique instantanément et le sourire d'Harry ne fit que s'élargir tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, comme pour signifier que le garçon était désespérant, avant de reporter son attention sur le serpent.

 _§Sssalut ma belle.. Es tu blésssée?§_ demanda Harry, abaissant sa baguette et son corps d'un geste fluide pour finir presque à genou.

L'ensemble des élèves haletèrent, assez fort, et les plus proches semblèrent reculer d'un même pas, comme si cela allait faire une différence.

Le serpent se dressa encore plus haut, mais stoppa ses sifflements de colère.

 _§Quel est cccet endroit? Colère! Je dois attaquer pour mon maître! Me battre pour la personne qui m'a crée!§_

 _§Non ma chère, tu n'as pas à te battre. Calme toi. Calme ta colère.§_

 _§Tu es un petit d'homme. Un sssinge ssans poils. Et pourtant tu parles la langue.§_

 _§Je sssuis un parleur. Tu dois m'obéir.§_

 _§Le pouvoir qui m'a créé me dit d'obéir à l'autre.§_

 _§Tu possssèdes toujours ta volonté propre, et celui qui t'a crée et fffaible et incapable. Tu peux ffaccilement le battre.§_

 _§Ouiii... oui je peux.§_

 _§Tournes_ _toi et fais_ _lui fffacce,§_ ordonna Harry, et le sourire sur son visage devint plus cruel quand le cobra s'exécuta. Il s'élança et siffla de façon menaçante vers Nott, qui poussa un petit crin aigu dégradant, l'air extrêmement pâle et horrifié. Harry se demanda si l'autre garçon s'était fait dessus.

"Tu n'avais pas pensé que ça irait jusque là, pas vrai Théo?" demanda Harry avec malice.

Nott gémit et recula d'un pas tremblant, complètement paniqué.

" _Potter_ ," dit Snape, le mettant en garde, avançant doucement et alternant du regard entre le serpent et Harry, et ainsi de suite. Il leva sa baguette, clairement près à bannir le serpent, lui-même.

"A présent laissez moi me charger de ça, Severus!" déclara Lockhart, en s'avançant d'un pas, entre Snape et le serpent, et visant avec sa propre baguette.

" _NE FAITE PAS CA!"_ hurla brusquement Harry et Lockhart laissa presque tomber sa baguette tant il avait été surprit par ce caractère dominant. "Si vous lui jetez un sort, je risque de perdre mon contrôle sur elle et elle pourrait attaquer les autres étudiants!"

"M-mais, Mr. Potter! Il doit être banni!" bredouilla Lockhart.

"Et je vais le faire," grinça Harry les dents étroitement serrées alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur le serpent. "Je voulait simplement un tire précis dans son dos," continua-t-il alors qu'il jeta le contre-sort de la conjuration, causant sa disparition dans une mince volute de fumée colorée.

Théo gémit de soulagement, ses jambes tremblèrent et il fut soudainement à genoux, secoué par la peur qu'il venait d'éprouver. Harry avança, la tête haute, le menton en avant, une expression ennuyée et froide sur son visage. Il s'arrêta quand il fut arrivé à côté de Théo, en le regardant de haut.

"C'était stupide, Théo. Crois tu honnêtement que je me soucis du fait qu'ils savent?"

Nott releva la tête et regarda Harry les yeux écarquillés et bouche-bée. Il recula à l'antipathie qu'il trouva dans dans les yeux verts fixés sur lui, mais rapidement retrouva le contrôle de son expression dans un grognement.

Harry détourna les yeux avec dédain, puis continua son chemin en descendant les quelques marches et dans la foule qui se sépara instantanément à son passage. Tous étaient silencieux. Ils étaient apparemment trop choqués pour réagir. Harry s'avança jusqu'à Draco, leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit demi-tour de manière à se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à l'estrade, comme tout le monde.

Pansy Parkinson, qui se tenait jusque là assez près de Draco, avait maintenant reculé de plusieurs pas en arrière et regardait Harry avec une expression assez confuse sur le visage. Elles s'était borné à sa haine pour lui depuis qu'il lui avait jeté un sort dans la Grande Salle – bien qu'elle n'ai jamais était pour ainsi dire fan de lui non plus – mais elle ne le regardait plus avec dégoût ou haine dans les yeux. Aucun des Serpentards ne le faisaient non plus, mais là où les plus âgés l'avait déjà regardé avec curiosité auparavant, un grand nombre d'entre eux étaient clairement intrigués maintenant. Certain encore avaient l'air un peu effrayé, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux visages des membres des _autres_ maisons. Les Poufsouffles en particulier. Les Gryffondors semblaient surtout en colère ou dégoûtés, rien de choquant ou d'inattendu.

Snape le transperça de ses yeux noirs onyx et sans expression avant de sembler se lasser du bruit de fond continu et de demander l'attention de tous. Il appela deux des cinquième années et _leur_ fit faire une démonstration du sort de désarmement, tandis que l'atmosphère restait lourde et ''that giant pink elephant never left the room''.

(Petite pause culture/traduction :

Je n'ai pas trouvé d'expression française équivalente à l'expression ''that giant pink elephant never left the room''. En traduction littérale ça donne, ''sans que cet éléphant rose géant ne quitte jamais la pièce''. La première fois que je l'ai lu, je me suis dit ''Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose?!'' J'ai cru avoir fait une faute de frappe mais non, c'est bien ça. XD

Alors j'ai fait quelque recherches et j'ai trouvé quelque trucs intéressants. L'expression ''The elephant in the room'' (l'éléphant dans la pièce) veut dire qu'il y a un problème dont tout le monde est au courant, mais que personne ne veut admettre/avouer/ou en parler. L'expression ''pink elephant'' (éléphant rose) c'est quelque chose que les gens disent assez souvent quand ils sont soûles. C'est une hallucination (comme dans Dumbo!).

L'expression ''that giant pink elephant never left the room'' veut donc à peut près dire que; tout le monde connaît le secret de Harry mais ils n'en parlent plus et ne veulent pas l'admettre car il ont trop peur et c'était tellement inattendu qu'ils le prennent presque pour une hallucination.

Voilà, j'espère que ces petites explications vous aides un peu à comprendre, mais j'ai trouvé que laisser l'expression anglaise était plus fun!)

Le club de duel prit finalement fin et tout le monde vida la Grande Salle en masse – quelques-uns lançaient des regards en coin à Harry et chuchotaient avec leur amis.

"Potter, Nott! Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement," ordonna Snape dans un sifflement furieux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le groupes de Serpentards de seconde année.

"Mais Professeur! Harry n'as rien fait –" commença Draco instantanément, mais un regard tranchant de l'homme le coupa net.

"Je m'en _fiche,"_ fit claquer Snape et il tourna son regard sur Nott. "Mon bureau. Maintenant."

Nott était aussi pâle que les inferi, et Harry lui souris narquoisement. Snape avança en fulminant et Nott se retourna vers Harry. "Pourquoi es-tu si suffisant?" lui cracha-t-il. "Tu es dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou toi aussi."

"Non, je ne le suis pas," lui répondit Harry, confiant.

La mine renfrognée de Nott ne fit que s'accentuer, il se détourna rapidement et sortit de la pièce avec Harry le suivant paresseusement. La nervosité de Nott allait croissante tandis qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus du bureau de Snape dans les cachots, et bientôt le seconde année fut dans le bureau, la porte fermée.

Snape se tourna vers Nott en premier.

"A quoi est ce que vous _pensiez?!_ " siffla-t-il, furieux.

Théo déglutit avec force et recula de quelques centimètres. "Monsieur?"

"Dois-je supposer que vous étiez déjà au courant du _talent_ de Mr. Potter? _"_ le coupa Snape, penchant son nez proéminent sur le garçon pétrifié.

La bouche de Nott s'ouvrit et se referma pendant moment, comme s'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de pouvoir répondre à ça.

"Il l'était," déclara Harry d'un ton ennuyé, libérant Théo de la restriction, si elle était toujours présente.

Théo le fixa un instant du regard avant de retourner à Snape et de lui adresser un signe de tête silencieux.

" _Qu'est ce qui_ vous a pris de faire une chose _aussi stupide_ que d'invoquer un serpent mortellement venimeux, _en colère et agressif_ , dans un salle remplis d'étudiants!? Je suis sûr et certain de vous avoir tout les deux demandé de lancer des sorts de _désarmement_!"

"Je – Je –" bredouilla Nott, impuissant.

"Il est énervé parce que j'ai jeter un sort à Parkinson après qu'elle ai appelé Granger 'sang de bourbe'. Parkinson lui plaît et il essaye de l'impressionner," annonça de nouveau Harry d'une voix traînante, semblant fort ennuyé.

Snape fixa Harry stupéfait pendant toute une demi seconde avant de retourner son regard à Nott, l'air dégoûté et plein de colère désappointée. "Est ce vrai, jeune homme?"

Nott, une fois encore, jeta un regard noir à Harry, qui leva simplement un sourcil, le défiant de le nier. "Je pense que oui, monsieur," cracha Nott à travers ses dents serrées. "Mais il avait jeté un sot à Pansy! Et personne ne lui a _rien_ dit pour ça!"

"Principalement parce qu'il savent que j'aurais tout simplement dit qu'elle a eu ce quelle méritait," remarqua Snape, légèrement moqueur. "Elle devrai bien savoir qu'en utilisant un tel langage en compagnie variable elle a été chanceuse de ne pas être rapportée au Directeur. Où cela a-t-il eu lieu, d'ailleurs?"

"Dans la Grande Salle," répondit Harry.

Snape leva la main et pinça l'arête de son nez. "Parkinson est plus que _chanceuse_ alors. Je vous ai _déjà prévenu_. Ne parlez pas de ce genre de chose dans la Grande Salle. On ne sait jamais qui pourrais vous écouter!"

La mine de Nott s'assombrit encore, et il fixait maintenant Snape, mais il eu rapidement la chair de poule tant l'expression du professeur était plus, _bien plus_ intimidante, et en pensant à la menace des punitions qui pesait sur lui.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," grommela Nott amèrement, détournant les yeux pour regarder le sol à la place.

"Ça n'as aucune importance maintenant, _espèce d'imbécile!_ C'est pathétique et révoltant d'agir comme vous l'avez fait contre un de vos colocataire pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que cette ridicule altercation entre Potter et Parkinson, mais en plus exposer publiquement une information que _vous savez_ sensible à propos de votre camarade de Maison pour ça? A quoi pensez vous que cela ressemble vu de l'extérieur? Nous sommes des _Serpentards_ et nous devons présenter un front uni, ou sinon ils essayeront de nous dévorer! Nous sommes en infériorité numérique! L'école entière est contre nous, et s'ils voient nos faiblesses, ils les exploiteront!"

Snape s'arrêta alors puis tourna son regard incendiaire sur Harry. "Et _vous_! Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensiez pour permettre qu'une information si sensible soient dévoilée dans un tel lieu public, mais ne croyez pas que cette révélation restera sans conséquences!"

"Je suis parfaitement conscient de la manière dont l'école va réagir à cela, monsieur. C'était un choix calculé. J'aurais facilement pu bannir le serpent sans même lui parler."

Les yeux de Nott fusèrent sur Harry avec une flagrante incrédulité et de l'agacement en eux.

Snape grimaça. "De ça, j'en suis déjà parfaitement sûr," se moqua-t-il. "J'espère que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez, Potter. Ce qui à été fait ne peux être effacé."

Harry lui adressa un simple hochement de tête en signe d'assentiment.

Nott fut réprimandé encore un moment par Snape qui devenait de plus en plus humiliant à chaque minutes qui passaient et Nott se recroquevilla de plus en plus. Finalement Snape ordonna au garçon de revenir se soir pour l'aider à arracher des yeux de tritons afin de remplir l'armoire à ingrédients de potions.

Nott se dépêcha de sortir, mais sourit narquoisement à Harry qui restait au bureau, étant sur qu'il serait tout autant punit.

La porte se referma et ils furent tous les deux laissés seul dans la pièce dans un silence total. Après un moment, Snape poussa un soupir frustré, leva sa baguette et jeta plusieurs sorts – des sorts de verrouillage et d'intimité sur eux – avant de rediriger son attention sur Harry.

"Vous êtes un fourchelangue," dit-il d'un ton plat et résigné.

"Je le suis."

"Comment?"

"La connexion avec Voldemort m'a donné cette capacité," répondit Harry platement.

"Adorable," commenta Snape d'une voix traînante et avec un sourire railleur fermement plaqué sur les lèvres.

"Comment vos camarades de chambre peuvent être au courant de cela?"

"J'ai un serpent de compagnie."

Snape se figea, apparemment prit au dépourvu par cette information.

"Vous avez un serpent de compagnie," répéta Snape avec une lenteur délibérée, comme si Harry était simplet.

Harry lui sourit simplement et lui adressa un haussement d'épaules impertinent. "Oui. Son nom es Jörmy. Je l'ai depuis ma première année. J'ai attendu que les autres aient signé le contrat pour le révéler, bien sûr. Honnêtement, l'une des choses les plus embêtantes était que je devais faire attention à ne pas le laisser sortit, mais maintenant je n'ai plus à m'en soucier."

"Jörmy" répéta Snape, incrédule et hébété. "Vous avez un serpent nommé Jörmy."

"C'est le diminutif de Jömungadr," expliqua Harry simplement, contenant à peine le sourire inquiétant qui venait d'éclore sur ses lèvres.

La main de Snape s'éleva lentement pour aller pincer l'arrête de son nez. "Vous avez appelé votre serpent d'après le serpent géant de la mythologie nordique destiné à dévorer la Terre durant l'apocalypse." énonça-t-il fermement.

"Ouaip."

"Comme c'est _original_ ," cracha Snape d'un ton traînant et agacé tandis qu'il abaissait sa main et regardait Harry, qui échoué toujours à dissimuler sa grimace narquoise. "Avez vous la moindre idée de comment va réagir Dumbledore à une chose pareil?"

"Non, actuellement je n'en ai aucune. Mais j'aimerai être informé à ce sujet à un moment donné, si vous êtes en mesure de me le rapporter."

Les lèvres de Snape se crispèrent dans un évident et irrité dégoût.

"Quelle taille, exactement, fait votre serpent?" demanda Snape après un silence pesant.

"Oh, il est petit. Enfin – il l'est _pour l'instant_. Il peut, techniquement, devenir assez grand."

"Et à quoi correspond 'petit', et 'grand', exactement?" redemanda Snape légèrement impatient.

"Et bien, pour le moment, il est épais comme un stylo moldu, et juste aussi long qu'un pied. Cependant, si je retire le sortilège de diminution, il grandira pour atteindre environ quatre mètre de long et 8 centimètre et un quart d'épaisseur.."

"Quatre mètres," murmura Snape avec une légère terreur en s'affaissant sur sa chaise et en laissant sa main couvrir le haut de son visage. "Et vous gardez cette chose dans une école rempli d'enfants?"

"Il est extrêmement loyal et pas le moins du monde agressif. De plus, il ne peut retirer le sortilège lui-même – seul moi le peut."

" _Tout le monde_ sachant qu'il est soumis à un sortilège pourrait lui jeter le contre-sort!" coupa Snape, furieux. "Tout le monde qui même ne ferait _que supposer_ qu'il est _soumis à un sortilège_ pourrait le faire!"

"C'est faux," dit Harry facilement. "Le sort que j'ai utilisé pour le restreindre a été jeté en parlant fourchelengue. Ça ne peut être contré que par un autre sort lui aussi jeté en fourchelangue. Les seules personnes pouvant défaire le sortilège sont moi-même, et Voldemort."

La main de Snape retomba et il le regarda un moment avant de paraître résigné bien qu'excédé. "Bien."

"Il est vraiment très doux, et a une conversation remarquablement bonne pour un serpent. La plupart d'entre eux sont assez bêtes et ne souhaitent parler de rien en dehors de comment rester au chaud et quand arrive leur prochain dîner. Plus ils sont grand, plus il sont magique, plus leur intelligence est grande, c'est donc logique, je suppose."

"Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir savoir où vous avez eu cette chose," dit Snape dans un soupir défait.

"Je l'ai depuis que j'ai quatre ans," répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. "Dans cette vie, c'est ça. Je ne me suis jamais autorisé à avoir un serpent domestique dans aucune de mes précédentes jeunesses – bien que j'en ai eu les années suivantes dans quelques une de mes vie. Dans tout les cas – je n'en n'ai jamais eu de semblable à Jörmy dans le passé. J'ai toujours pris des serpents non-magique les moins intimidant possible, plutôt qu'un gros, exotique, et de race magique dont les gens tendraient à avoir peur."

"En moyenne, les sorciers ont peur de _tout_ les serpents," ricana Snape.

Harry renifla. "Euh, et bien, ouais. C'est vrai. Mais sincèrement cette fois, je me fiche complètement que les gens commence à murmurer et m'accuser d'être un _Mage Noir_."

"Vous _devriez_ vous en soucier! _"_ Snape siffla de colère. "Dumbledore sera –"

"Dumbledore était _déjà inquiet_ , et les gens _murmuraient déjà_ à mon sujet," répliqua Harry, ayant raison sur toute la ligne. "Cela le 'confirmera' pour certain, mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire? Et Dumbledore est déjà au courant du facteur qui me donne cette capacité à parler fourchelangue et ne sera probablement pas énormément surpris par ça. Ce qui le _surprendra_ est le fait que j'ai eu manifestement connaissance de cette particularité et que j'ai choisi de l'embrasser tout en la gardant secrète jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _Cela,_ le rendra bien plus nerveux, mais, qu'il en soit ainsi."

"Qu'il en soit ainsi," répéta Snape d'une voix traînante et chargée d'un lourd sarcasme, ricana tout du long. "Pour quelqu'un d'aussi _vieux_ , vous semblez remarquablement inconscient des potentielles conséquences de vos actions."

"Non, je m'en fous complètement, c'est tout," répondit Harry dans un haussement d'épaules. "Les conséquences ont commencé à signifier de moins en moins pour moi à chaque vie passé. Pourquoi est-ce que ça compterais, puisqu'à chaque mort, je dois tout recommencer?"

"Je commence à comprendre ça," soupira Snape légèrement moqueur. "Alors que comptez vous faire maintenant?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Continuer comme je l'ai fait auparavant."

"Et vous pensez que cela va marcher?"

"Oui."

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plus? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne année 2018! :D

Quel chapitre! Je n'en voyais pas le bout!

Je suis heureuse de l'avoir enfin fini. J'ai cru que, puisque ce chapitre était plus court, j'allais pouvoir vous le poster rapidement, mais apparemment je me trompais...

J'ai honte de moi. -.-'

Ce chapitre à été dur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en ai des autres traducteurs, mais moi, je préfère de loin traduire des dialogues. Le rythme est plus rapide et on voit bien l'histoire évoluer, tandis que les descriptions c'est une autre affaire. C'est plus fastidieux, et même si j'adore lire de longues et belles descriptions, je déteste les traduire. Je suis vraiment désolée, sept mois c'est long, je vous ai fait beaucoup attendre. D'ailleurs, je vous conseil de relire les quatre premiers chapitre, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus.

Merci énormément pour toutes les reviews et pour avoir mis cette histoire dans vos follows et/ou favoris, ça m'a vraiment soutenu!

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes avec votre famille, vos amis, etc.

Et j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira ;)

Disclaimer: N'oubliez pas, rien n'est a moi, tout est à JK Rowling et Athey

* * *

Bon, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!

* * *

"Tu es un fourchelangue!"

Harry ferma ses yeux un moment, supportant l'ennuie d'être dérangé, avant de se retourner de l'alcôve individuelle où il se tenait dans la bibliothèque et faire face à Hermione.

"Oui, je le suis," répliqua-t-il calmement. Il avait apprécié le calme et l'isolement de la bibliothèques, et n'était pas, pour ainsi dire, enthousiaste d'avoir à répondre à de nombreuses questions.

"Tu étais bien entendu déjà au courant," commença-t-elle avec un air interrogateur.

"Bien sûr que je l'était."

"Et tes colocataires le savaient aussi?"

"Bien sûr qu'ils le savaient."

"Alors comment personne n'a jamais su?"

"Ce qui se passe dans notre dortoir, reste dans notre dortoir," répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

Hermione eu l'air septique. "C'est très noble pour des Serpentards."

Harry renifla, et sourit, amusé. "Nous avons signé un contrat magique le premier jour de notre première année. Nous ne pouvons _littéralement rien_ révéler de ce que nous avons vu ou apprit sur les autres, dans le dortoir, à une personne extérieur à notre groupe. Enfin, pas sans recevoir une punition pour cela."

"C'est horrible!"

Harry lui adressa juste un sourire suffisant, satisfait, et totalement sans remords. "Nous sommes des Serpentards. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais? À ce que nous nous fassions _confiance_?"

"Ça serai vraiment si dur?" demanda-t-elle incrédule.

"Honnêtement? Alors que je suis le 'Garçon-Qui-A-survécu' et que trois de mes camarades de chambre ont des parents ayant prêté allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a essayé de me tuer étant bébé? Oui. C'est dur. De cette manière, au moins, nous savons qu'aucun d'entre nous n'utilisera d'information privé sur les autre, _contre_ les autres. Nous sommes protégé par la magie du contrat."

Hermione fronça fortement les sourcils et après ça, resta silencieuse assez longtemps pour qu'Harry retourne à son alcôve et à son carnet.

"Alors pourquoi Nott a-t-il invoqué ce serpent pour t'attaquer?" demanda-t-elle finalement, ramenant l'attention d'Harry sur elle.

"Il cherchait un moyen de m'avoir," répondit Harry avec dédain. "Il essayait de m'avoir depuis un bon moment déjà, mais rien ne marchait, et personne ne l'aidait car ils ne voulaient pas entrer en conflit avec moi, alors il est devenu désespéré et stupide. Il pensait que cela m'atteindrait, puisqu'il voyait ma capacité à parler fourchelangue comme l'un de mes supposé 'plus gros secret', ce qui, en théorie, me forcerai à révéler mon don contre ma volonté."

"Mais c'est faux," dit Hermione, le regardant de manière spéculative. "Ce n'était pas contre ta volonté. Tu aurais pu bannir le serpent sans lui parler du tout."

Harry lui sourit et hocha la tête. "C'est exact, Granger. C'était entièrement mon choix de le révéler. Je me fous honnêtement que toute l'école s'en rende compte, c'est même un moyen rapide pour moi de m'assurer que la plupart d'entre eux le découvrent tous à la fois, plutôt que de laisser cette nouvelle se répandre progressivement sous la forme de rumeur déformé par le temps et le nombre de personne. La majorité de l'école était au club de duel, et ceux qui n'y étaient pas ont assez de sources pour que les détails de soient pas trop modifiés et aggravés."

"Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que l'école sache tout ça?" demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

Harry la fixa d'un regard pénétrant pendant de nombreuses secondes – assez longtemps pour qu'elle commence à s'agiter. "Je n'ai pas honte de mes capacités. Il n'y a rien de _mal_ à ça. C'est quelque chose que je peux faire – pourquoi devrais-je le cacher si il n'y a aucune raison particulière à ça? Juste parce que d'autre peuvent avoir des préjugé contre ça? Est-ce que tu serais prête à prétendre être une sang-mêlé juste parce que tu as peur des stigmate attachés au nés-moldu?"

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche, et il était clair qu'elle n'était pas préparée à cette question.

"Dans la maison de Serpentard, cela m'apporte déjà un respect considérable," dit Harry après l'avoir laissé mijoter quelques minutes. "Il se peut que la plupart dans l'école ai des préjugés négatifs à l'encontre de ce don, mais ce trait est très apprécié dans ma maison. Les troisième années et ceux des niveaux inférieurs me respectent déjà simplement grâce à mes connaissances et mon poids dans la société. Les plus âgés étaient vaguement intéressé par moi et m'accordaient un certain respect, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point. Maintenant il me reconnaissent comme un acteur légitime et me traitent avec beaucoup plus de considération qu'auparavant.."

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche. "Tout ça c'est à propos de la politique interne de ta maison? Mais, et le reste de l'école? Ils sont tous convaincu que tu es un Mage Noir ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ça ne t'ennuie vraiment pas?"

"Non. Ça n'a aucune importance. Ils sont tous des idiots. Laissons les croire ce qu'ils veulent," répondit Harry avec un mouvement de main dédaigneux. "D'ailleurs, l'ensemble de la maison Gryffondor et la plupart des Poufsouffles étaient déjà persuadé que j'étais un 'abominable mage noir', bien avant qu'il soit révélé que je suis un fourchelangue. Ça ne change vraiment pas grand chose, et après un mois, ce sera devenu une vieille information et les gens trouveront un nouveau ragot à faire circuler."

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu t'en fiche simplement!"

"Comme je l'ai dit; je ne me préoccupe vraiment pas de ce que les autres pensent de moi," répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. "De plus, maintenant que tout à été dévoilé, je n'ai plus à cacher Jörmy."

"Jörmy?"

Harry sourit largement et plongea la main dans sa poche de poitrine intérieur pour en sortit un fin serpent, qui s'enroula autour de sa main avec affection (autant que peut en avoir un serpent) avant de pencher sa tête pour pouvoir regarder Hermione.

Elle pâlit légèrement, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'une surprise qu'elle ne put que partiellement dissimuler.

"Tu as un serpent de compagnie?!"

"Ouaip. Je l'ai depuis toujours," dit Harry en souriant avec amour au serpent. "Il est très intelligent. Tu veux le toucher?"

"Il est venimeux?" demanda Hermione, hésitante.

"Il ne te mordra pas."

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question," répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard perçant, auquel il sourit simplement avec innocence.

Harry se concentre sur le serpent à la place et commença à siffler en sa direction, provoquant un long regard choqué de la part d'Hermione qui se fixa sur ses lèvres en mouvement.

"Qu'as-tu dit?" demanda-elle peu de temps après qu'il ai arrêté ses sifflement et qu'il se soit retourné vers elle.

"Je lui ai dit que tu étais la jeune fille appelé Hermione dont je lui avais déjà parlé, et que si jamais il te vois en danger alors il a ma permission de te protéger."

Elle pâlit. "Tu as parlé de moi à ton serpent?" murmura-elle alors que son expression s'adoucissait considérablement.

Harry hocha la tête. "Je lui dit tout. Il ne comprend pas tout ce que je lui dit – il ne peut pas, en réalité, même si nous parlons le même langage ça ne change pas le fait qu'il est juste un serpent – mais il est un bon auditeur, et il comprend un minimum. Une fois, il y a longtemps, j'ai eu une chouette, et elle était ma première vrai amie. J'avais l'habitude de tout lui dire, bien qu'elle ne puisse rien me répondre. Je suppose que c'était surtout parce que j'étais seul et que j'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, mais j'étais convaincu qu'elle me comprenait, et qu'elle s'en souciait."

"Que lui est-il arrivée?" demanda doucement Hermione, après un moment. Harry, qui était en train de grattouiller le museau de Jörmy avec son index, leva vers elle des yeux qui avaient l'air terne et vide.

"Elle s'est faite tuer."

"Je suis désole."

Harry haussa les épaules. "C'était il y a vraiment très longtemps."

"Ça ne peut pas être il y a si longtemps."

"Tu serais surprise," chuchota-il, regardant en bas vers son serpent et lui siffla calmement quelque chose. "Peut-il renifler ton odeur?" interrogea soudainement Harry après un lourd silence qui avait duré quelques longs instants.

"Mon odeur?"

"Ouais, il va juste passer un petit coup de langue sur ta peau et là, il mémorisera ton odeur. Il sera plus facile pour lui de t'identifier après ça."

"Em... ok," dit-elle avec hésitation tandis qu'elle tendait lentement la main vers la minuscule tête en forme de diamant du serpent.

Jörmy leva la tête et, tout comme Harry l'avait dit, passa un moment à glisser sa langue sur la main d'Hermione avant de s'enrouler à nouveau autour de la main d'Harry et de s'installer en une boucle confortable.

Après ça, Hermione braqua son regard sur le petit serpent à plusieurs reprise avant de revenir à Harry. "Alors, il est venimeux ou pas?"

Harry eut un grand sourire. "Seulement quand il veut l'être."

– –

Le temps continua à passer, encore, et Harry trouvait les semaines suivants sa grande révélation vraiment plus intéressantes que ne l'avait été l'école depuis un bien long moment. Il se demanda à quel moment il avait commencé à aimer mettre les choses sans dessus-dessous, plutôt que les éviter désespérément, et il ne put précisément déterminer quand cela était arrivé. En regardant les événements passés, il se rendit compte qu'il _avait aimé_ la réaction des autres quand il avait été répartit à Serpentard, à quel point ils avaient été stupéfaits. Il avait également apprécié le choc de ses colocataires à chaque fois qu'il avait révélé un fait surprenant sur lui-même – comme par exemple Jörmy, mais aussi ses habitudes spirituelles.

Ses habitudes spirituelles étaient quelque chose qu'il avait développé pendant les dernières vies qu'il avait vécues. C'était l'une de ces choses qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment préoccupé durant sa première vie. Au cours de sa quatrième vie, il avait eu une relation, peu après la trentaine, avec un sorcier extrêmement religieux et fidèle disciple des anciennes tradition. La religion ne l'avait jamais intéressé auparavant, mais il avait était curieux. Un rituel avait suffit à le stupéfier par la force qu'il avait ressentie. C'était comme si ses yeux avaient été ouverts à toute une branche de la magie dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusque là.

C'était de la religion, mais c'était aussi de la magie. C'était tangible, il pouvait en faire l'expérience pour lui-même, c'était _réel_. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été si ignorant de cet aspect de la culture sorcière depuis _si longtemps_ _–_ _et dans_ _longtemps, il entendait un putain de long moment, compte tenu de son âge véritable. Ce fut un véritable déclencheur et il ne put revenir en arrière après ça._

À Samhain, une fois encore, il exécuta le rituel de ''l'appel des morts'', et une fois encore Draco se joignit à lui. Zabini n'était pas intéressé – il disait qu'il connaissait trop de personne qui étaient mortes et avec qui il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer en contact, et Harry du admettre que c'était probablement vrai. La grand-mère de Greg était morte le printemps dernier et cette fois-ci il se joignit vraiment à eux et s'assit dans le cercle, tandis que Vincent s'installa de nouveau en dehors pour méditer seul.

Novembre passa assez rapidement, et Harry emmenait maintenant Jörmy en classe avec lui, de la même manière que beaucoup d'autre prenaient leurs rats, leurs crapauds, ou leurs chats avec eux. Au début, cela lui avait valu un grand nombre de regard horrifiés et même quelques hurlements terrifié quand il avait sifflé à son serpent, mais ils s'y étaient peu à peu habitué, et cela avait perdu son effet de surprise.

Depuis la révélation, Théo avait pris soin d'ignorer totalement l'existence d'Harry. Il lui jetait de temps à autres un regard méprisant, mais pas aussi ouvertement et hostilement qu'il ne le faisait auparavant. Il avait aussi stoppé toutes tentatives de maudire des objets appartenant à Harry, ou Harry lui-même. Cela avait probablement à voir avec le fait que Pansy avait fait un complet volte face en ce qui concernait Harry. Maintenant, elle le suivait partout comme un chiot excité; toujours à lui faire des compliments sirupeux et à s'extasier devant ses performances scolaire, ou à se moquer des Gryffondors qui essayaient de le provoquer.

En bref, Pansy traitait Harry comme elle traitait Draco, peut-être était-elle même encore plus collante qu'avec lui. Harry détestait ça. Draco trouvait ça hilarant, surtout parce qu'il était évident que Harry trouvait cela très ennuyeux. Mais secrètement, même Draco la trouvait collante et énervante.

Maintenant, quand Nott essayait de le foudroyer du regard ou de le critiquer en public, Pansy était l'une des premières à prendre la défense d'Harry, et ça, ça contrarié _clairement_ le blond dégingandé. C'était le seul côté de sa récente admiration que Harry trouvait plus drôle qu'ennuyante. Mais encore une fois, beaucoup de chose qui l'amusait maintenant, l'aurait autre fois dégoûté ou irrité.

Honnêtement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point ce serait terrible de revivre la même vie, encore et encore et encore, sans rien y changer. Le fait que le monde restait le même autour de lui était suffisant, si en plus _lui_ restait le même? Ce serait juste… _horrible_. Et extrêmement ennuyant.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et passèrent rapidement, et dans un calme absolu, puisque ses camarades de chambres étaient tous rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Harry était très surpris que Dumbledore n'ait pas tenté de l'approcher personnellement, même après tout ce temps. À part l'hiver dernier, quand il lui avait donné la cape et montré le miroir, l'homme n'avait fait aucun mouvement manifeste envers Harry.

Harry se demanda distraitement si Dumbledore avait eu cette même attitude de 'recul' et de 'calme observation' à la fin des années trente, envers le jeune Tom Jedusor. Il se demanda combien de similitude l'homme voyait entre eux. Harry n'était pas tout fait sur de comment il sentait à ce sujet. Du fait qu'il lui était de plus en plus semblable au fil des ans. Ils étaient encore très différents, pensa-t-il. Il avait des origines similaires, mais aussi très différentes.

Tom Jedusor avait été élevé dans un monde où personne n'attendait rien de lui. Même après qu'il soit entré dans le monde des sorcier et qu'il ait commencé à aller à Poudlard. Il avait été un né-de-moldue à Serpentard. Un inconnu avec absolument aucun poids politique. Alors qu'Harry avait eu toutes les attentes du monde sorcier sur les épaules dès l'instant où il avait fait son entrée dans ce monde à onze ans. Et il s'était efforcé constamment, même inconsciemment, de répondre à ces attendes et de ne décevoir personne.

De toute évidence, ces préoccupations l'avaient quitté il y a bien longtemps.

Voilà ce qui avait été son enfance, et celle de Voldemort. Vous auriez beau le nier et mettre en avant toutes les similitudes, elles étaient assez différentes. Le plus important, supposait Harry, c'était les adultes qu'ils étaient devenus. A quel point étaient-t-ils devenus semblable? Cette inquiétude le prenait parfois. Pourrait-il trouver du plaisir dans la souffrance des autres, tout comme le faisait Jedusor?

Il avait réellement apprécié la souffrance de Nott, et il devait admettre que voir Ron et même Neville souffrir en classe de Potions l'amusait. Pourtant c'était Ron et Neville! Harry les _aimait_. Enfin… Il les _avait aimé_ – autrefois... il y a bien longtemps.

Il aimait à penser que voir quelque se faire torturer ne lui plairait pas, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait quelques individus spécifique qu'il regarderait mourir lentement et douloureusement avec grand plaisir.

D'ailleurs, il avait tué plusieurs d'entre eux lui-même.

À l'époque, il lui semblait toujours qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire – et en y repensant, il ressentait encore assez de colère envers chacun d'eux pour se justifier et se dire 'qu'ils l'avaient bien mérité'. Mais sans doute que la plupart des gens qui tue pense qu'ils ont raison de le faire. Tout était une question de motif, de point de vue et de circonstances.

Harry avait appris il y a bien, bien longtemps, que rien n'est blanc ou noir. Rien n'est simple et rien n'est net ou bien défini.

Le mois de janvier passa et Harry s'embourba dans l'ennui et la monotonie. Snape l'avait une fois appelé dans son bureau pour le prévenir que Dumbledore avait été particulièrement attentif à Harry ces derniers temps, et qu'il avait demandé à Severus de surveiller attentivement tout ce que préparait Harry. Il avait exigé que Snape partage les informations qu'il avait tiré de ses observations, mais en retour, il n'avait apparemment pas eu envie de partager ses pensées. Ce que Snape trouvait assez prévisible.

Cependant, Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne préparait littéralement rien du tout, alors il n'y avait rien que Dumbledore pourrait découvrir. Les élèves de l'école avaient arrêté de trembler dès qu'ils apercevaient son serpent ou Harry en train de lui parler, et lui-même ne cherchait pas à les effrayer.

Harry continua sa tactique de non-agressions contre tous les personnes hostiles envers lui à l'école – des Gryffondors, pour la plupart – et bien qu'il se trouva plusieurs fois obligé d'éviter les zones les plus fréquentées, où était préparées de nombreuse farces ou pire, il n'essaya jamais de répliquer.

À la longue, certains finirent par être fatiguées de tout ça et arrêtèrent les frais. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère et la frustration de Ron Weasley, mais Harry savait que le rouquin était trop faible pour qu'il ai à s'en préoccuper.

Hermione persista dans leur amitié et lui continua à lui ouvrir les yeux sur le monde sorcier, remettant en cause tout ce qu'elle pensait 'savoir' parce qu'elle l'avait lu dans des livres, en lui faisant comprendre que les livres n'était pas tous objectifs. Il commença aussi à lui donner des livres pour soutenir ses arguments, ou du moins, l'orienta vers une sélections perdus au fin fond de la bibliothèque.

Elle avait soudainement pâlit quand il l'avait orienté vers des livres de la réserve – lui demandant à de nombreuse reprise comment il avait obtenu l'autorisation de les lire. C'était Snape qui lui écrivait tout le temps un mot d'autorisation – lui ou bien Lockhart, car cet homme était complaisant à l'extrême quand il était question de lui rendre service – mais la plupart du temps, Harry se contentait de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture et de dire qu'un professeur lui avait donné la permission.

Malgré les craintes d'Hermione, Harry ne lui avait encore jamais passé des livre de magie noir. L'un des premiers livre qu'il lui avait conseillé était un livre d'histoire. Un livre assez fin consacré aux procès des sorcières de North Berwick de 1590, qui avait abouti à la torture et à l'exécution de plus de soixante-dix sorciers et sorcières. Tout cela avait eu lieu plus d'une centaine d'années avant la mise en place du 'Code International du Secret Magique', et le Ministère de la Magie n'existait même pas à cette époque. Il y avait bien quelques sorciers puissants, mais ils ne se préoccupaient que de leurs propres survies.

L'une des plus grave accusation, parmi tant d'autres, avait été que plusieurs sorcières aurait utilisé la 'Magie Noir' pour invoquer des tempêtes afin d'assassiner le roi James VI d'Écosse en faisant couler le navire sur lequel il voyageait. Les sorciers les plus pauvres et faibles avaient été accusés de délits bien moins grave, et avait été mis à mort, alors que l'accusation de la tentative de meurtre du roi James VI avait pesait sur un groupe d'individu beaucoup plus riches et influents. Il avait utilisés leurs puissances et leurs terres pour signer un traité et régler le problème. Pour faire simple, ils avaient promis que les sorciers abandonneraient certains branches de la magie, dont la manipulation des éléments, en échange de la fin des procès de sorcières.

Ils avaient aussi probablement utilisé la magie pour 'convaincre' les moldus, mais ça, c'était une autre affaire. Au final, pour faire respecter le traité par les sorciers et sorcières paysans, une campagne de propagande avait été menée au sein des communautés sorcières pour que l'idée que certaines branches de la magie était 'diaboliques et noirs' entre dans les mœurs. Harry utilisait ce procès comme exemple car c'était l'une des chose qui l'avait le plus marquée et convaincu quand il l'avait appris pour la première fois, quelques vies auparavant.

Il s'était demandé à cette époque pourquoi certaines branches de la magie était interdites alors que, pour autant qu'il pouvait en dire, elles n'avaient absolument rien de mal. Dans presque tout les cas, il y avait derrière une histoire du même genre que les procès des sorcières de North Berwick. Le peuple avait été largement manipulé par les gens aux pouvoir, pour les contrôler et les amener à faire des promesse ayant pour but d'éviter les conflits avec les moldus ou de servir les intérêts personnels des puissants.

Ce qui était le plus frustrant, c'était le fait que les moldus n'avait aucun souvenir de ces accords et ne s'en rendrait donc pas compte si les sorciers annulaient ces vieux traités. Mais le mal était fait, et le Ministère n'était absolument pas près à admettre et avouer ce qui c'était _vraiment_ passé. Donc les choses n'avançaient pas.

C'était cela qui lui avait finalement permit de trouver dans la campagne de domination de Voldemort de la Grande-Bretagne, des idées pas si offensantes que ça. Il fallait aussi savoir que, du moins au début, Voldemort avait grimpé les échelons politiques de façons tout à fait légal, et qu'il avait initialement fondé un parti politique appelé les Chevaliers de Walpurgus. Il était composé de jeunes membres du Magenmagot, héritiers et héritières, ainsi que de politiciens. Ils avaient œuvré pour renverser une grande partie de la législation interdisant l'utilisation de certaine formes de magie tout a fait respectable, pour apporter une plus grandes protection aux enfants magiques et communautés magiques, et pour instaurer un système éducatif plus varié et complet. Ce n'est que quand Voldemort perdit toute santé mentale dans les années 70 que le groupe fut dissous et que l'homme forma les Mangemorts à la place.

Au fil de ses recherches, Harry avait compris que l'homme avait, à un moment donné, perdu le dernier morceau d'humanité nécessaire pour réaliser que non, tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il n'est pas du même avis politique que vous, ça ne se fait pas. Les premières victimes des Mangemorts avaient été les adversaires politiques les plus puissant et les plus frustrants auxquels Voldemort avait fait face en essayant de monter légalement au pouvoir.

Bien qu'Harry ait finalement découvert qu'il y avait beaucoup plus dans l'histoire de Voldemort que la volonté simple de répandre la terreur, le chaos et la mort, il n'était pas encore prêt à exposer de tels détails à Hermione, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard où on ne sait jamais _qui_ pourrait nous écouter. Il avait du fournir plusieurs efforts pour obtenir quelques-uns des vieux livrets et brochures que les Chevaliers de Walpurgus avaient préparés et distribués dans les années 60 quand ils étaient le plus actifs. Ils n'étaient _pas_ faciles à trouver, car ceux qui possédaient encore des copies n'étaient pas près de l'admettre. De nos jours, peu de gens connaissaient les Chevalier de Walpurgus, ou leur lien avec l'homme qui devint finalement Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais il restait encore pas mal de sorciers et sorcières qui avaient vécu à cette époque et qui s'en souvenait encore.

Mais Harry était un Serpentard maintenant, et il était en plein dans la fosse aux serpents. Il savait parfaitement qui, en particulier, avait de tels papiers et pouvait les faire parvenir par l'intermédiaire de leurs enfants. Draco étant l'un des choix les plus évidents. En échange des papiers, Harry avait donné à Draco la permission explicite de donner à son père un certain nombre de détails sur lui-même que le contrat interdisait à Draco de répéter. Le jeune blond avait été ravi, et Lucuis avait été plus que pressé de faire circuler des copies de ces brochures.

À par ça, les choses étaient resté assez ennuyante et prévisible en février, mars et avril. Les seuls choses notable durant tous ces mois furent les connections mentales qu'Harry effectuait pour surveiller les progrès de Voldemort et de son nouveau corps.

Il était presque prêt, et Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne doive agir.

–

Le 1er mai fut un vendredi. Ce fut aussi la fête de Beltaine; l'équivalent du Samhai, deux jours durant lequel les voiles entre les deux mondes était les plus minces. Mais, tandis que Samhain honorait les morts, Beltaine était la fête de la vie et de la renaissance. C'était donc logique que Voldemort choisisse ces quelques jours pour finalement prendre possession de son nouveau corps.

S'étant glissé dans l'esprit de 'l'homme' plus régulièrement ces derniers temps, Harry était bien au courant de ses plans et en avait lui-même préparés. La veille de Beltaine, Harry sortit de son dortoir peu de temps avant le couvre-feu, se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de Snape et frappa doucement. Il fallu quelques minutes avant que l'homme n'arrive à sa porte mais Harry savait qu'il était à l'intérieur puisqu'il avait vérifié sur la carte des Maraudeurs avant de venir, pour s'assurer de sa présence. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et un Snape contrarié apparut, avant que son expression ne change en de l'hésitation et de la méfiance.

"Que ce passe-t-il?"

"Il faut que je vous parle," répondit simplement Harry en faisant un signe de tête vers le bureau. Snape hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer légèrement puis il se recula pour permettre à Harry d'entrer. Dès qu'Harry fut assis et que la porte fut fermé, Snape jeta des sort de verrouillage et d'intimité, puis s'assit à son tour.

"C'est à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres?" demanda Snape, bien que son ton ne soit pas réellement interrogatif.

"Je suppose que votre marque c'est ré-activée?"

"En quelque sortes," répondit brièvement Snape, avec une légère grimace, tout en crispant son poing gauche.

"Il accomplit un rituel demain qui permettra d'attacher pleinement son âme avec le vaisseau qu'il a passé l'année dernière à créer. Après demain, il sera de nouveau extrêmement puissant."

Le visage de Snape resta principalement stoïque, et si Harry pu voir certains de ses nerfs se contracter, c'était uniquement parce qu'il savait ou regarder. "Et quel est votre plan pour restaurer sa santé mentale?"

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à quand commencer, et j'admets qu'une partie de moi avait originalement prévu d'attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de le rencontrer, mais j'ai changé d'avis, je pense que ce serait mieux que je l'aborde dès que possible. Je vais donc quitter l'école demain pour le faire. ."

Snape haussa légèrement les sourcils. "Et comment voulez-vous faire cela?"

"Je connais de nombreux chemin que je peux utiliser qui mènent hors de l'école. L'important c'est de faire en sorte que personne ne remarque, ou du moins, ne _reporte_ mon absence."

"Et vous voulez que je vous couvre."

"J'apprécierais, oui," acquiesça Harry. "J'ai passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à me plaindre que je me sentais mal, et j'ai dit que j'avais l'intention de passer la journée de demain à me reposer au lit. Je leur ai aussi dit à quel point j'avais mauvaise opinion des guérisseurs et que je n'avais aucune envie d'être enfermé dans l'infirmerie. J'ai dit à Draco qu'à la place, je viendrais te voir pour obtenir une simple potion contre la grippe."

"Ça me semble faisable, mais que va-t-il se passer quand vos colocataires vont se rendre compte que vous n'êtes, en fait, pas dans votre lit?"

"Ils ne pourront le dirent à personne puisque c'est une observation qu'ils feront _dans notre dortoir_ ," répondit Harry avec un sourire satisfait. "Cependant, j'ai l'intention de gardé les rideaux de mon lit fermés la journée entière, et je lancerai un sort de distraction pour dissuader quiconque aurait envie de venir me voir."

"Je suppose que c'est acceptable. Quand pensez vous revenir?"

"Je ne sais pas encore," répondit Harry en balayant la question d'un geste de la main et d'un haussement d'épaules.

Le froncement de sourcils de Snape s'approfondit. "Et que dois-je faire si vous ne revenez jamais?"

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et émit un son grave en réfléchissant. "Faites l'innocent. Faites croire que vous n'étiez pas au courant que j'étais sorti de l'école, que vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit ou je suis allé… La magie de notre contrat empêche même la legilimancie et le veritaserum de vous obliger à dire la vérité."

Snape n'eut pas l'air plus satisfait, mais se retient de faire d'autre réflexions.

Le lendemain matin, peu après cinq heure, Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité, releva la capuche sur sa tête et jeta un sort de silence sur ses chaussures. Il avait Jörmy dans une poche, la carte du Maraudeur dans l'autre ainsi qu'un livre _très spécial_ et un petit sac sur l'épaule. Il ensorcela les rideaux de son lit pour qu'il reste clos, et installa plusieurs protections autour de son lit. Ainsi, si quelqu'un voulait venir le voir, cette personne se rendrait soudainement compte qu'elle avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire. Après avoir installé tout cela, Harry sorti silencieusement du dortoir.

Il profita de la carte et de sa cape pour traverser discrètement le château puis le parc, pour arriver au Saule Cogneur. Un sort rapide l'immobilisa et il pu rapidement se glisser dans le passage secret. Il arriva dans la cabane hurlante peu de temps après, et se faufila hors du bâtiment. Là, il disparut dans un craquement identifiable.

Il réapparut sur une route de Little Hangleton, juste devant le petit chemin de terre sinueux qui menait au vieux et abandonné manoir des Jedusor. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi abandonné qu'on le croyait, mais peu de gens le savaient. Il descendit le sentier jusqu'à arriver à la vieille maison abandonnée, au bord du terrain qui avait été occupé par le jardinier avant que l'homme ne subisse une fin prématurée, et il s'installa dans l'ombre pour attendre.

–

Les cris de douleur de Quirrell s'atténuèrent et finirent par s'éteindre quand il tomba à genoux. Il s'effondra sur le flanc, épuisé et misérable. Il était enfin libre… en partie. Il était toujours esclave de cette créature, peu importe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres occupe son corps ou non. Mais au moins, maintenant, il n'avait plus à souffrir de la douleur cuisante qu'il avait subit quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris le contrôle de son corps pour terminer son travail.

Son corps tout entier était pris de tremblements et il doutait qu'il n'arrive à trouver ne serait-ce que la force de se retourner, et encore moins celle de se lever réellement.

Le nouveau corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait également cessé de crier, et Quirrell pouvait à peine apercevoir la poitrine haletante du corps qui s'élevait et retombait à chaque respiration. Le corps se trouvait sur une table basse où il avait été placé pour le rituel et Quirrell, se trouvant sur le sol, le voyait mal. Ce n'était pas qu'il se souciait beaucoup de le voir pour le moment. Il l'avait vu grandir et incuber toute cette année passé, presque en permanence. Il était juste reconnaissant du sursis qui lui était accordé en étant maintenant à même le sol.

Il était en train de fermer doucement les paupière quand il sentit une _présence_ dans la pièce et quand il entendit un grincement provenant de la porte. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il ouvrit un œil et tordit son cou pour voir la porte s'ouvrir avec lenteur. Son souffle se coupa quand il aperçut une silhouette entrer gracieusement dans la pièce, se dirigeant en son centre. Il ne réussit pas à voir le visage de l'apparition car son angle de vue était assez mauvais, mais cette personne semblait un peu… petite.

"Qui –" essaya-t-il de s'exclamer, mais sa voix était trop rauque et sa gorge trop irrité par tous les cris qu'il avait poussé quelques minutes auparavant.

"Chuutt," souffla une douce voix tandis qu'une ombre passait sur le visage de Quirrel et que sa vision était envahit par la pointe d'un baguette. Et d'un coup, il ne vit plus rien.

* * *

Voilà! Dites moi si ça vous à plut! Au prochain chapitre, la rencontre entre Tom et Harry!


End file.
